Interview with a Rockstar
by Slytherin.Pryncess.666
Summary: Slash. Nonmagical AU. HD. Harry's a very famous London rock star, and Draco's secret obsession. Draco is an editor for a London magazine, and has to interview Harry. Will the interview ever get finished and submitted on time? Not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer stuff: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. not me!! **

**A/N: This is a non-magical AU, don't like it don't read it! Also contains graphic sex! Otherwise please R&R!!!!**

**Interview with a Rock Star**

"Draco Malfoy, it is up to you to get the inside scoop for next months issue." A deep voice bellowed, handing the blonde a piece of paper. "And since you are the head editor of the entertainment section, I am counting on you to get a one-on-one interview with none other than London's famous rock star, Harry James Potter! He will be in town this week, and I am counting on you to get that damned interview, Malfoy!" The voice growled.

Draco Malfoy just glanced up at his boss, Blaise Zabini with a smirk plastered on his face. This was sure to be one interview Malfoy would enjoy, maybe a little too much for his own good.

"You can wipe that damn smirk off your face. If I don't have this interview by next Friday, you can kiss your job good bye! Next month's issue is going to be very important, and with your interview with Harry Potter magazines are going to fly off the wrack." Zabini squealed, throwing his hands up in the air and walking out of the room.

"Yes, Zabini", Malfoy said calmly before walking back to his office.

Draco took a seat and began sipping on his morning coffee. He was an editor for the London Entertainment and has been for about three years. Draco Malfoy has interviewed some of the hottest and most popular rock artists of their generation, but none as hot as Harry Potter. Harry Potter had been on the music scene for a little over a year, and ever since Malfoy had heard his deep sensual voice he was hooked, and not to mention the first time he laid eyes on the rock star. He was a bit embarrassed to admit it, but he had a poster of the London rock star hanging on his wall. Harry was wearing tight black leather pants, which clung to him like a second skin, and a black wife beater. His raven-hair was spiked up all around his head, revealing his multiple earrings. He had about three hoops in each ear along with the top in the left. Harry was also covered in tattoos from head to toe of random items, and Draco was sure to find out exactly what ALL meant to the famous rock star. Draco was gay, and he wasn't scared to admit it, but admitting that he loved Harry Potter was a whole different story. He had to act his best during this interview, which meant he had to discourage all urges to jump the rocker from his mind and body. He just hoped a lower part of his anatomy would comply. Sighing to himself he picked up the phone and dialed the number that Zabini had given to him to get a hold of Potter's personal agent.

"Hello, Hermione Granger here. How may I help you?" A sweet feminine voice said calmly.

"Hullo, my name is Draco Malfoy and I am an editor for London Entertainment, and I was wondering if I could get an interview scheduled with Harry Potter." Draco said nervously, trying not to choke up.

"Please hold." She said.

Draco sat there with the phone against his ear, waiting for some kind of response. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. Never before has he ever been so nervous about an interview, but then again he has never got the chance to interview his favorite rock star.

"Thank you for holding, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Harry Potter would like to meet you before agreeing for an interview. He said to meet him at the London Coffee shop by the pier at eight in the morning. Is that alright for you?" Hermione asked professionally.

"Yes, that would be fine. Thank you Ms. Granger." Malfoy replied.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy and you have a nice evening." She said quickly before hanging up.

After hanging up the phone, Draco released a deep breath, which he didn't know he had been holding. This was just great he had to get up extra early just to make sure he looked decent enough to meet with Harry Potter so he could schedule an interview. Never did he think he would have the opportunity to talk to Harry personally. Everything about the London rock star just oozed sex to Draco, and he hoped he could at least put his hormones to the side and focus on the job. He was so nervous about the following morning that he could barely get any sleep. Images of Harry in those skin tight leather pants of his kept floating around in his head; he tried to shake them away, but failed. Soon after what had seemed like hours, Malfoy finally fell asleep.

The morning came too soon for the editor. Grabbing him a cup of coffee, Draco jumped in the shower as his heart thudded with anticipation about the upcoming meeting with Harry Potter. He really had to look his best for this particular meeting. He put on his Armani suit and Armani cologne and with one last look in the mirror, Draco smirked at himself and rushed out the door toward the coffee shop by the pier.

Taking a seat at a picnic table, Draco sighed in disappointment when he didn't see his famous idol roaming around the streets. He thought about calling his agent again just to make sure that Potter was going to show, but he decided that wouldn't be the best of ideas. Draco pulled out his cell phone and began talking to one of his other co-workers, Pansy Parkinson who was head of the Fashion Editorials. Just when he didn't think things could get any worse the rain began pouring down in thick sheets. Hurriedly, Draco tried to gather the folder of papers, which was now blowing everywhere, thanks to the heavy gusts of wind.

"Here, I am sure you need some help", a thick deep voice said, as he lent a hand to help Malfoy.

Draco looked up and felt his heart stop immediately in his chest, and all instructions on how to breathe and talk seemed to have floated away from his brain as well. He just stood there gawking at the sight in front of his eyes, and he kept telling him self to say something, but he just couldn't remember how to speak properly. Standing directly in front of him was Harry Potter. His black strands hanging in front of his face, dripping with water while his clothes clung to his body. He was wearing a black tee shirt, which was soaking with rain water and outlined every muscle in his abdomen including his perfectly erect nipples. And damn he was wearing those tight black leather pants. Draco tried to keep his eyes from wondering to Harry's lower body, but they just wouldn't listen; they became fixated on the particular large bulge in Harry's pants, and Draco could feel his own cock responding to the sight in front of him. He had to admit though; Harry Potter standing directly in front of him was quite sexy. It was very sexy. He could not seem to tear his eyes away from the dripping wet body.

Shaking his head, Draco finally regained himself, somewhat, and tucked the files under his arm.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, I am Draco Malfoy. I spoke with your agent, Ms. Granger yesterday on the phone and she had set this meeting up." Draco explained clearly.

"Yes, nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy. You can call me Harry. Hermione is a great friend of mine and she told me you sounded nice, so I thought what the hell. It's not everyday that people get a chance to actually interview me. I try to keep as much of my life out of the public as possible. I do like my privacy." He smirked.

Draco's knees just about collapsed when Harry smirked. He had to ignore his hormones right now; this was business, but damn the rock star was just dripping with sex all over.

"Mr. Malfoy, shall we go somewhere private, and get out of this bloody rain. I am soaked." Harry laughed.

Going somewhere private with his idol scared Draco, because he really didn't know if he could trust him self to be good when he was alone with Harry, but this was business and he had to put his personal desires aside right now.

"That would be nice, Harry, and call me Draco. Where did you have in mind?" Malfoy said nervously, running his fingers through his drenched blonde strands.

"I have a hotel room just around the corner, if that is alright with you?" Harry smirked, licking his lips.

Draco swore to himself that he was being tortured. Watching Harry's sharp tongue dart around those pink lips made his cock twitch inside of his pants. Malfoy shook the images and thoughts from his head as followed Harry toward the hotel room. He couldn't help but watch his hips twist with each step he took, and the way those tight black leather pants clung to his arse perfectly, showing off every curve. Draco about came in his pants when he imagined those perfect round arse cheeks spread for his advantage. This was going to be one hell of a meeting.

"Here we are, Draco", Harry said casually, pulling a card from his back pocket and swiping it in front of the door.

The door automatically swung open revealing a very fancy hotel room. There was a large window with an amazing view of practically the entire city. There was a black leather couch along with a chair spaced apart from each other, and mounted on the wall was a very large flat screened TV. The carpet was made of wood, and a large leopard print rug lay in front of the couch. Draco just stood there admiring the hotel room, which was almost bigger than his whole house.

"Nice room, Harry", Malfoy managed to choke out.

"Yes it is, and I paid a very nice price for it too." He laughed, walking toward the kitchen.

"Would you like some scotch?" Harry asked, pouring him a shot.

"Don't mind if I do." Malfoy snickered, following Harry into the kitchen.

The kitchen had a glass top stove, marble floors and a glass table big enough to seat six, but what caught Draco's attention was the bar which held every type of alcohol known you could imagine, and a counter made of black marble. God, the things he could do to Harry on that counter while drunk, or sober for that matter. He nearly choked on his drink, when these thoughts came surfacing. Harry only laughed.

"Would you like a tour of the rest of my room?" Harry asked, pouring him another shot of scotch.

Draco simply nodded and followed Harry into the bathroom. There was a shower stall with clear doors and multiple shower heads. And located on the other side of the room was a Jacuzzi. Draco's lips became very dry and he suddenly found it very hard to breathe. How he would love to take Harry in that Jacuzzi was the water pounded onto their bodies.

"Fuck", Draco muttered a little too loudly.

"What?" Harry responded, looking quizzically at the blonde.

"N-n-nothing", Draco stammered, looking at Harry.

"Now to the bedroom", the rock star replied.

Draco was not sure how much more torture he could endure from the raven-haired rock star; his cock was already straining against his pants, begging for some type of attention.

The bedroom had its own fireplace in the corner along with a balcony over looking the ocean. The bed was a king size with black sheets made of the finest silk. Mounted on the wall was another flat screen TV along with surround-sound speakers. Closing his eyes, Draco's imagination sprung to life once more with vivid images of him and Harry on the bed together. He quickly opened his eyes, discarding himself of the images.

"I am soaking from that nasty rain; you don't mind if I change do you?" Harry asked politely, looking right into Draco's stormy eyes.

"That's fine. I will just step right outside." Draco choked.

"Here, your Armani suit is drenched, put this on." Harry said handing him a black tee shirt with a dragon on it and a pair of jeans.

"I will be fine." Draco muttered, trying to hand the clothes back to Harry.

"I insist. If I wasn't late neither of us would have gotten wet like that, so please make yourself comfortable." Harry demanded.

"Thanks, Harry. I will just step outside and change." Draco responded.

"Oh, are you the modest type?" Harry smirked, pulling off his black shirt and exposing his bronzed rock hard abs.

Draco lost all train of thoughts as his eyes traveled up and down Harry's firm abdomen. Every muscle in his body was so tight and very well defined; he almost came again. God, he really didn't know how much longer he would be able to control himself. Slowly Draco began fondling with the buttons on his jacket, trying to get it off.

"Need some help?" Harry asked dryly, inching closer to Draco, until his back was against the wall.

Harry's masculine fingers replaced Draco's hands and carefully undid each button on his jacket, sliding it off of his shoulders and onto the floor. Draco swallowed hard, loosing all coherent thoughts as he felt the hardness of Harry's body against his own. Locking eyes with the rock star, Draco licked his dry lips as Harry began un-tucking his white dress shirt. The touch of Harry's fingers on his skin sent electric chills down his spine.

"Harry", Draco mumbled, dropping his arms to the side allowing the shirt to fall off of him and onto the floor.

"You work out?" Harry said deeply, tracing a finger over his erect nipples as his eyes examined his well toned pale body.

Draco didn't respond, he was lost in the touch of Harry's finger against his skin, rolling around his nipple, pinching at it roughly.

"Harry", Draco moaned, running his hands through his blonde strands.

"You can touch me, Draco. Don't be scared." Harry said dryly, taking the blonde's hand in his and placing it on one of his nipples.

His skin was delicate and soft beneath his fingertips. Harry nodded, moving forward as Draco's fingers massaged his pink nub. With his mouth gaping open Harry closed the distance between him and the blonde editor. The kiss was electrifying as sparks shot through both of their bodies. Gripping the back of the rock star's neck, Malfoy pressed his lips firmly into his mouth savoring his bitter taste of scotch. Their tongues collided forcefully as the kiss became passionate and violent; neither of them seemed to be getting enough. Pinning Draco against the wall, Harry rolled his erection against Malfoy's as the other boy strained to stay upright. He wanted to collapse onto the floor in a puddle of passionate goo.

Running his hands over Draco's thin body, Harry unbuttoned his pants and watched them drop to his ankles. Harry elicited a deep moan from the blonde as he cupped his raging erection in his hands, rubbing it slowly.

"Harry…fuck", Malfoy groaned, rolling his hips into his hands.

"Touch me, Draco", Harry panted, placing his hand on the crotch of his leather pants.

Draco could feel Harry's own erection pulsating against the tight fabric. He wasted no time in slipping his hand down inside and grasping it firmly. Harry grunted thrusting his hips into Draco's. Grabbing his black and white tie, that hung loosely around his neck, Harry dragged Draco over to the bed, where the fell on top of each other in a pile of heated passion. Their lips crashed together as if tasting each others souls. Fingers tangled in their hair as lips were locked on each other. Harry' hands wrapped firmly around Draco's throbbing member, rolling his fingers over his leaking slit, smearing in the clear liquid.

"Harry…."Draco panted, thrusting his hips into his hands.

The rock star nibbled and sucked on the blonde's ear, sending erotic waves through out his body. Wrapping his legs around Harry's waist, Draco rutted against him, rubbing their erections together. Harry began kissing down Draco's thin frame starting with his shoulder blades and then taking one of his nipples into his mouth. Rolling his tongue around the pink nub, Harry sucked and nibbled on it while his fingers clung into the blonde's shoulders. Draco's hands dug deeper into the tanned inked skin of his favorite rock star as he rolled his hips against Harry's. Harry's tongue licked its way down Draco's torso, stopping just right below his navel, making the blonde's breath catch in his throat.

"Harry…" Malfoy hissed, tossing his head back in pure pleasure.

Glancing up at the blonde, Harry ghosted his lips over the tip of Draco's erection, making him moan and writhe against him. Parting his lips, Harry slid his mouth over the tip of Malfoy's aching erection, lapping at the pre-cum as it oozed out of his slit. The blonde hissed in pleasure; a thousand erotic sensations filled his body when Harry started sucking on him generously. Slow and steadily, Harry Potter took more of Draco Malfoy into his mouth until he had completely engulfed the blonde's cock. The warmth of his mouth wrapped around his member made Malfoy shiver and twist in anticipation. Swirling his tongue around the shaft, Harry cupped Draco's balls in his hand, massaging them gently. This caused a whole new reaction for the blonde editor.

"Fuck, Harry!" He moaned, gyrating his hips towards the brunette as he tangled his fingers in the massive nest of raven-hair.

Draco could swear he felt the head of his cock touch the back of Harry's throat as his head bobbed up and down his shaft as his hands squeezed his balls. Placing his arms above Draco's head, Harry removed his cock from his mouth, and slithered up his tiny frame, kissing his stomach gently. Their eyes locked onto one another as intense passion fueled both of their bodies. Wrapping his hand firmly around the blonde's neck, Harry pulled him in for a violent heated kiss. Their tongues lashed out against, fighting for dominance with each other. Harry's fingers seemed to tangle themselves in Malfoy's silky blonde strands, pulling him closer as he straddled him. Sharp electric pulses surged through Draco's body as his and Harry's cock rubbed against each other. Harry too had the same reaction as he hissed loudly into Draco's ear, sucking on it.

"Oh Gods", Harry moaned as he grinded his cock against Malfoy's, causing the other to gasp loudly for breath.

Draco was completely lost in a state of oblivion that was caused by Harry. The other boy continued to rut against him vigorously, as their slick erections slid up and down vigorously. Reaching between their legs, Harry grabbed both of their cocks and stroked them simultaneously. Draco thrust his hips harder into Harry's hands, indicating for him to move faster. He complied, beating their dicks vehemently in his hand until they both were moaning and groaning loudly.

"Harry…"Draco breathed, as his body writhed against the sheets, pulling the rocker in for a very heated kiss.

Their tongues clashed together darting in and out of each other's mouth, as if they could not get enough of the other's special flavor. Sweat soaked them both as Harry continued to stroke both of their cocks at the same time. Arching his back and digging his nails into Harry's tan shoulders, Draco felt every nerve in his body come alive. He cried out Harry's name passionately as thick streams of white cum shot from his dick, coating both of them. Grunting deeply, Harry bit down on Draco's shoulder, causing him to hiss out. He exploded all over his hands as well as Draco's cock. Taking a few deep breaths, both of the boys remained perfectly still, with Harry on top of Draco. Neither one of them said a word, but just rested and relaxed from their intense orgasms.

"When would you like the interview, Draco?" Harry mumbled, glancing over at the blonde with a devious smirk on his face.

"Oh…err…when is a good time for you?" He said being caught off guard as he stared deeply into Harry's glazed emerald eyes.

"I will think about it and let you know, because right now, I don't think I am capable of doing anything, especially thinking." Harry snickered.

"Me either. I can't believe this; it was unbelievably amazing." Draco said as his cheeks flushed, turning his gaze away from the other man.

"Not too many people are lucky enough to see my cock, let alone touch it!" Harry smirked, running his tongue across his pale pink lips.

"God, why was I so special?" Draco laughed.

"Because you're hot, and I wanted you, and Harry Potter always gets what he wants, which was you!" He smirked again.

"I always have gotten what I want as well, Harry." Draco huffed playfully, hinting about his secret desire he had for the rock star.

"So are you one of those insane fans that wanks off to my posters?" Harry laughed.

Draco didn't respond; he just stared up at the ceiling, trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

"For some reason, thinking about you wanking to my posters is a very big turn on." Harry breathed. "We will have to see what happens next meeting, because if I'm right we have an interview to do, but for now I must be on my way to Paris. I have a big show up their tonight."

"Right", Draco said, gathering his still damp clothing.

"Just meet me here at 11 Wednesday night." Harry informed as he too got dressed.

Draco got one last hug and a small peck on the cheek before leaving Harry's room. One his way back to his apartment, he was giggling like a school-girl. Never before has he ever felt this good and excited, but then again never have any of his fantasies come true. Part of him thought that none of it happened, that it was all a big sexual dream, but he looked down at his attire and he was still wearing the clothes that Harry had given him. He smiled as he unlocked the door and collapsed onto the couch. This was going to be one hell of an interview, well it would be, if he could just put his hormones aside and actually do the interview instead of doing the interviewee.


	2. Part II

Interview with a Rock Star

Part 2

The following morning, Draco arrived at work ten minutes early and in an exceptional cheerful mood, which was completely shocking to the rest of his co-workers. He even complimented Gregory Goyle for his sports section, which was never really that great to begin with. Then he even complimented Pansy Parkinson for her horrid fashion statement that consisted of bright colors, making Draco's eyes hurt.

"Why such the cheerful mood, Malfoy?" She asked, rubbing her hands on his shoulders, he shrugged it away.

"Yesterday was a good day." He said simply, smiling at her.

Pansy rubbed her eyes; she couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy was actually _smiling_ at her. Something weird was definitely going on here. Draco headed towards his boss's office, to tell him that the meeting with Harry Potter had gone quite so well, omitting a few minor details. Knocking on Zabini's door, Malfoy slid inside.

"I heard Ms. Granger, Potter's agent, set the two up for a meeting. How did it go?" He asked sternly.

Malfoy's cheeks flushed. "It was good. He is supposed to meet me Wednesday and that's the day I will conduct the interview." He explained.

"That's excellent. Malfoy, I want details. Details that no one knows about our dear London rocker will be revealed. Our readers want to know about his personal life, but please leave out the graphic ones, for this is not an interview for a porn magazine, Malfoy." Blaise instructed firmly.

Malfoy simply blushed a bit more. There was no way he was going to include details about him and Potter in that interview, and he was just as curious as Blaise was to know if Potter was involved in a steady relationship. There were so many things he wanted to know about the famous rocker; he even thought about a proper title for the interview: Stripped: Harry James Potter.

Draco was sitting at his desk, trying to type up interview questions when his phone rang.

"Draco Malfoy, editor of London Entertainment", he said properly.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's assistant. He would like to see you this evening, would you like to confirm?" She said politely.

"Yes, where would we be meeting?" He asked, trying not to sound overly excited.

"He said that the place would be up to you this time, Mr. Malfoy." She chuckled.

"Very well, tell him to meet me at the Madame Pomfrey's French Diner." He said sharply.

"What time would you like Mr. Potter to arrive?" She asked quietly.

"Around ten, is that alright?"

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy, I will tell Mr. Potter of the arrangements." She said nicely.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger." He replied before hanging up the phone.

After Draco hung up with Granger, he noticed that it was getting late and people were already starting to leave the building. Pansy Parkinson was one of the first people to leave, after Draco had told her harshly that he didn't want her to stay and help with the interview. Goyle left shortly after that. The only other person in the building was Blaise, and Draco knew that he wouldn't be leaving for quite a while. Glancing at the clock it was only 9:00, and he had to be at the restaurant by ten. He had plenty of time to freshen up at the office; he wanted to look his absolute best tonight.

"Draco, I'm leaving early, Finnegan has got something special planned." Blaise said, smirking at Draco. "I hope it's something kinky, like last night. Did I tell you that he actually bought a whip and a pair of handcuffs? But we have yet to use them and that's why I'm leaving early. Here are the keys; you can lock up tonight." He finished, tossing Draco a key ring.

Catching them in his hand, he just shuddered at the thought of his boss taking it up the arse by some Irish bloke. Then an image of Harry thrusting his thick cock deep inside of his own arse, made his cock twitch with excitement. Rolling his eyes now was not the time to get hard, especially when he was getting ready to meet up with the one person who was the center of his fantasies. Around 9:30 Draco turned out all the lights and locked the doors as he headed down to Madam Pomfrey's to meet with Harry Potter.

With one last look in his mirror, Draco was finally satisfied with his appearance. He slowly got out of his car, and walked inside where a cheerful round woman greeted him.

"Welcome, I am Madam Pomfrey. What can I do for you?" She smiled.

"I am just meeting a friend here." Draco replied calmly, searching the room for any sign of Harry Potter.

He knew that the rock star wouldn't be just sitting in the open; he figured that he would have on some sort of disguise to protect his privacy. There in the very back of the room, Draco noticed a dark figure with a hat pulled over his face, wearing a long dress coat. Immediately he approached the table, and the man looked up with his sparkling emerald eyes, and at that Draco knew it was Harry.

"Hello, Malfoy." Harry said quietly.

"Hello, Potter", he responded in the same note.

"Perhaps, you would like a bite to eat?" Harry offered.

Draco was starving; he only had a donut and a cup of coffee early this morning for breakfast.

"That would be nice, Potter." He said quietly.

"I insist you call me Harry, Draco", the man laughed.

"Same goes for you."

The two men looked over the menus and decided on a nice steak with mashed potatoes and a salad with some red wine to drink. There was question running around Draco's mind, _why did Harry Potter want to meet up with me again?_ And the question would not leave, no matter how hard he tried to shake it from his brain.

"Something the matter, Draco? You look puzzled?" Harry asked, as if reading the blonde's mind.

"Why exactly did you meet up with me tonight? Don't get me wrong, I am glad to see you again, but did the meeting for Wednesday change?" Draco asked calmly, taking a bite of potatoes.

"Not unless you want it to. See, Wednesday is when we conduct the interview, and since today is Tuesday, I just thought you would like to meet up for a bit." Harry explained.

Malfoy snickered after having caught on to Harry's statement, meaning that they didn't have to do anything with the interview today. Draco sat there silently watching Harry eat, or maybe he was just watching Harry period. His black was all tousled and hung in his face, covering those brilliant emerald orbs. He was wearing a black button up shirt with black trousers and that long dress coat of his. He looked amazing according to Draco Malfoy.

"I was hesitant to call you at first, but I wanted to see you again." Harry confessed, sipping his wine.

"Really, I wanted to see you too, but I didn't call because I know you are busy and I didn't want to seem like a pushy editor." Malfoy replied. "And besides I didn't want to bother Granger, because she is the only way I know how to get a hold of you."

"Well, if I give you my person cell number, would you keep it between us?" Harry whispered.

Draco felt his heart skip a beat, as Harry grabbed a napkin and scribbled the digits on to it. He went to grab his own cell out of his pocket, and then realized he left it on his desk at the office.

"Shit", he muttered.

"What?" Harry asked, raising and eyebrow.

"I left my phone at the office." He grumbled. "I need it, would you like to come with me to pick it up?" Draco asked.

"That would be alright, because Hermione dropped me off; I didn't want to take the chance of people recognizing my car and turning it into rubbish." He laughed.

"Right, let's finish the dinner and then we will head to my office." Draco informed.

The two boys had finished their dinner and went to pay. Draco pulled out his wallet, in order to pay for his, but Harry had insisted that he let him pay for it; Malfoy blushed and grinned.

"Thanks, Harry for dinner", Malfoy said quietly.

"Don't mention. I made you come and see me, so I ought to pay." Harry snickered.

"I wanted to come and see you", Malfoy replied, as fished his keys from his black trousers.

"This is your car?" Harry said, shockingly.

"Yes, it is." Draco smirked.

He was driving a brand new limited edition black Lamborghini. The windows were almost as dark as the car itself, and the black license plate had: MALFOY engraved in old English.

"This car is hot, Malfoy", Harry said grinning.

"I suspect, you have lots of cars like this, don't' you?" He asked.

"Well, I have my own Lamborghini, but I am not quite sure it is as good as this, and I do have a black motorcycle." Harry explained.

The two entered the car, and as soon as Draco started the car, Harry's voice blared over the speakers. Quickly he turned the radio off, hoping that Harry hadn't recognized that it was his self.

"Well, I see that you are a fan too." Harry smirked at Draco.

Malfoy blushed. "Yeah you could say that, but don't worry I'm not going to act like those fan-girls."

"Damn, you mean your not going to scream and shout that you want to shag me?" Harry laughed, acting a bit sad. "I thought you wanted me." He said pouting.

At this point, Malfoy really was at loss for words. He wanted to scream out that he wanted to shag Harry senseless. Draco was driving down the road and Harry placed his hand over Malfoy's cock, rubbing it through his trousers.

"I'm driving…Harry", Malfoy sighed as electric bolts of pleasure shot through his body.

Harry just ignored the statement as he undid the black trousers and slipped his hand inside, grasping his erection tightly, slowly moving his hand up and down the length. Malfoy stifled a moan, determined to keep his attention and focus on the street.

"Shit", he groaned, as he felt Harry flick the slit of his cock.

His concentration level was decreasing greatly; his eyes fluttered shut for a brief second, causing the car to swerve to the side of the road. He was almost to the building; only a couple of more blocks and he would have made it.

"Damn, you're going to cause me to wreck", he panted, tossing Harry a quick lustful glance.

"No, we're not." He said simply, continuing to stroke his cock.

Draco could feel every nerve in his body tighten up, as Harry's hand moved up and down his slick cock with heated pleasure. Undoing his own trousers, Harry clasped a hand around his own throbbing erection, stroking it with as much force as Draco's as he moaned and hissed. The sounds coming from the rocker's lips was like an erotic language that had taken over every part of Draco's mind, making him completely in coherent. God, he just wanted to be able to park the car, lean over the seat and take Harry's length into his mouth and suck him violently.

"Draco", Harry panted, thrusting his hips into his fists as he stared at the blonde with his glazed emerald eyes.

"Harry", Malfoy moaned, rocking his hips into Harry's hands, wanting him to go faster, but he didn't want to cum while driving.

Draco could make out the silhouette of the building in the shadows. Good thing he had finally arrived there; he wasn't sure how much longer he could drive with Harry stroking his cock so forceful. Not caring how he parked, Draco just immediately turned the car off, leaned over the seat and kissed Harry with such hunger and desire that their tongues lashed out against the other. He took both of their cocks into his hand and began stroking them with such eager and passion that had Harry crying out for more.

"You. Me. Inside." Malfoy enunciated heavily.

Harry didn't protest; he simply pulled his jeans over his painful erection and jumped out of the car, as did Draco. With the keys in his hand, he carefully unlocked the doors and slipped inside. The building was completely dark, but Draco fumbled his way to the back of the building to his desk. Harry was right behind him with his hands wrapped firmly around his waist. The rocker kept placing soft heated kisses on Malfoy's pale neck, sucking on it gently. Shoving everything on the desk out of his way, Malfoy hoisted himself on top and pulled Harry to him, wrapping his legs around his waist rolling his cock into his.

Harry tugged Draco's trousers down to his ankles along with his. His hand ran smoothly over Malfoy's sac and arse hole, making the blonde whimper as waves of steamy pleasure washed over his body.

"Do you have any lotion or lube?" Harry breathed deeply, running his finger back and forth Malfoy's opening.

He smiled to himself, knowing that Pansy's hand cream would one day come to a much better use. His hands searched the desk blindly until he found the large round bottle and shoved it into Harry's hand.

"Impatient", he chuckled, swirling his tongue around Malfoy's hardened nipples as he poured a small portion of the lotion onto his hand.

Harry's now slick finger began probing at Draco's entrance, making him squirm. Carefully he slipped a finger inside, Malfoy gasped as he added another finger. Both of the digits were thrusting in and out of his tight hole with ease.

"Oh gods", Draco cried out, rolling his hips into Harry's hands, as he inserted a third and final finger inside of him.

With his other hand, Harry grasped Malfoy's pulsating member firmly and stroked as he rutted against his fingers, for more.

"Harry, please." Malfoy whimpered, as he continued biting and nibbling at his neck.

Griping the back of Draco's neck, Harry pulled him in for a very fiery hot kiss as their tongues intertwined in an erotic dance of passion. Slowly, Harry removed his fingers from Draco's hole, and pressed the tip of his pulsating cock at his entrance. Draco could feel the heat and hardness from Harry's prick as he slid it up and down the crevice of his cheeks; he bucked into Harry.

"Please what, Draco?" The dark haired man hissed, running his tongue along his ear.

"Fuck me!" He cried out, moving his hips closer to Harry's cock.

Both of the boys were so caught up in the heat of the moment that neither of them heard the main doors creek open or the footsteps that kept coming closer. They didn't even notice the dark hooded figure that was peering behind a corner watching them very intently. The thing that got the boys attention was a click and a bright flash of white light. Harry immediately jumped backwards, removing himself completely from Draco, who jumped off the desk in alarm.

"Did you see that?" Draco asked Harry quietly.

"Yeah, it looked like the flash of a camera." Harry replied worriedly. "This could be bad, very bad."

"Well, we need to find the arsehole that's behind this." Draco snorted, as he pulled up his trousers.

Within a few seconds both boys were completely dressed and began searching every corner of the office. Harry went one way and Draco went the other. He checked everyone's office, but they were all locked. Every cubicle in the entire building was being searched by Draco, but he couldn't see or hear no one. Harry turned and looked and Draco just in time to see a dark hooded figure run out the door. The two boys took off after the figure, but it was too late. Ever who it was had already disappeared into the darkness.


	3. Part III

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers!! Sorry this story is not beta-ed, and all mistakes are MINE!

Interview with a Rock Star

Part III

That night Draco lay in bed thinking about the hooded figure that had caught him with his pants down and legs wrapped around Harry James Potter, begging him to fuck him. The thing that worried him the most was that the person had a camera, which means he could easily publish the photo and ruin both his and Harry's reputation. Draco was not the friendliest person on the staff of London Entertainment, but he was famous for his interviews with celebrities. He had a hunch that the person was one of his co-workers, but who? Pansy was the first person to pop into his mind. She was always asking Draco about his sex life and she wanted details, so maybe she found out about the meeting and went and spied on them, but Draco didn't think she would publish the pictures; she would probably keep them for her own personal enjoyment. He shuddered at the thought of Pansy pleasuring herself while looking at photos of him and Harry. The next person who came to mind was Vincent Crabbe, who worked on proof-reading the editorials column; although, he never really did that great of a job. Crabbe has been after Draco's job for almost a year, but Zabini refuses to give it Crabbe. So Crabbe could have found out about the meeting with Harry and followed Draco's car around town and back to the office where he took the pictures in hoping to publish them so he could get Draco's job. The only thing Draco knew was that who ever was behind this was going to pay for dearly for it!

Finally after wracking his brain over suspects, he decided he would deal with that tomorrow and drifted off into a deep sleep where he dreamed that a picture of him riding Harry was plastered all over every tabloid in London and England, and he ended up loosing his job, but most of all he lost Harry.

Jolting up in his bed, Draco sat up with sweat pouring from his forehead as he recalled last nights dream. He dreaded going to work today; he could only imagine if the whole staff found out about his relations with Harry, and what worried him more was Harry. Today was the day that they were supposed to meet up and do the interview. He really hoped Harry hadn't canceled on him. Draco decided that if he did meet with Harry it would have to be some place completely private and secluded away from the city. They would go to his house, Malfoy Manor. No one would ever suspect of that. At least Draco had one thing to look forward to today.

Walking into his living room, Draco plopped in one of the recliners and turned on the news, hoping that nothing had leaked out about last nights events. This was crazy; he was driving himself mad over some kind of lunatic that stalked him last night and took a picture of him having sex with Harry James Potter. Okay, so maybe he had every right to be a little jumpy today. He really was thinking about calling off work, but he couldn't. Draco wanted to do that interview with Harry, and if he just hid out in his house, Harry would have no way of reaching of him. After his morning coffee, Draco headed back to the shower to get ready for work. He just knew today was not going to be a bad day, and he had to question Pansy and Crabbe just to see if they owned a camera. He would also being observing other members of the staff to see if any of them was acting suspicious. Draco was determined to find out who was behind all of this.

He parked his car and cautiously walked inside the office. No one gave him any strange looks or said any thing odd, so far so good. He made it to his cubicle, when some one tapped him on his shoulder, making him jump at least ten feet in the air.

"Malfoy, what is wrong?" Blaize's deep voice asked.

"S...sorry…Zabini, just a bit on edge today." He stuttered.

"When you get settled in, would you please come to my office there is something I would like to discuss with you." His boss said sternly.

Draco only nodded as his heart thudded rapidly in his chest. The first thing that popped into his mind was that Blaize Zabini knew about last night and he was going to fire Draco for having intimate relations with the rock star. He began pacing his cubicle, trying to come up with some sort of excuse as to why he was with Harry in the first place. He could always say he was drunk and didn't know what was going on, or he could just be blunt and confess his obsession for Harry. No, none of those would work. What was he going to tell Zabini? He was running out of time and excuses.

Taking in a deep breath, Draco sulked towards the boss's office, knocking on it lightly.

"Come on in Malfoy", Blaize said calmly.

Draco examined his face, but couldn't tell exactly what was going on. It held hardly any emotion, no signs of anger were present, but then again Blaize Zabini was good at hiding his emotions just as Draco was. He remained calm and cool on the outside but on the inside he was going insane. He knew that if he appeared suspicious to Zabini then he would know something was going on with Draco, that's if he didn't already.

"I wanted to ask you about Harry Potter." Blaize said coolly.

Draco suddenly found it hard to breathe. His heart had stopped. Blaize knew. This wasn't good, Blaize Zabini knew, and there was nothing Draco could do about it.

"Look, I'm sorry, Zabini, please don't fire me… It won't happen again." He stuttered frantically.

"What on Earth are you talking about Malfoy? Did Harry refuse to do the interview?" Zabini asked quizzically.

His mind stopped, and he looked at his boss. Maybe Zabini didn't know after all and he was just paranoid.

"No, we have a meeting for this afternoon." Draco said slowly.

"Good, good! I just wanted to inform you that if this interview sells you will be getting a raise and your own office. Everyone is looking forward to this interview, Malfoy, so please make it good!! I promise you a new office and a raise if this interview sells." Blaize said with a wide smirk on his face.

Draco released a deep breath that he never knew he was holding.

"That sounds good. I promise I will not let the readers or the staff down on this interview. I intend to get under Potter's skin." Draco said with prominent smirk on his face, laughing at the underlying meaning of his phrase.

"That's what I like to hear, Malfoy." Blaize said, chuckling.

Sighing to himself, Draco left Zabini's office and returned to his cubicle to finish writing up the interview questions. Just as he was about to start, he noticed Pansy walking toward the printer, he decide that this was a good time to approach her and question her.

"Pansy, can I have a word with you?" Draco said calmly.

"Yeah, sure what's up Drake?" She asked, winking at him.

For the last past year and a half Pansy Parkinson has been trying to get into Draco's trousers, but he only keeps telling her no. She doesn't understand the fact that he doesn't like girls.

"I was just wondering if you had a camera." He asked.

"Why? Do you need one?" She snickered.

"No, I was just wondering if you had one, because…err…I thought I saw some one following me last night at a restaurant. I think they might have took a picture or something." He lied.

"Oh Draky, it's probably one of those fan-girls who reads your interviews." She laughed, rubbing his shoulder. "Besides, I wouldn't need to take pictures of you. I get to look at you everyday at work, and trust me those images stay with me. You can say I have a very photographic memory."

"Parkinson, I really don't want to know that." He sneered "You're not my type."

"I guess you're right, but I suppose Harry Potter is then, huh?" She asked with a wink and then trotted off back to her own little cubicle.

Rolling his eyes, Draco was infuriated. Pansy had to know or she wouldn't have made that comment. He rushed back to her cubicle to find her working on some kind of fashion design which was rather repulsive.

"What the hell was that comment for, about me and Potter?" He drawled.

"Oh come off it Drake! Everyone knows you have a thing for him, and doing this interview gives you a chance to umm…how should I put this…get into his trousers!" She huffed.

"I…err…I…Uhhh…" He stammered at loss for words.

"I know he's your secret obsession, Drake. Why is there something between you two?" She hissed, winking at him.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed immediately.

"Well, then you're little fantasy is safe with me!" She cooed.

"What are you playing at, Parkinson. You know something, I don't!" He hissed, glaring daggers at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about Draco. If you have some kind of secret, you haven't informed me about it, but I do intend on finding out." She snorted.

"I am not hiding a damned thing!" He shot back.

"Then why are you so freaking uptight?"

"I just am, alright?" He yelled, and walked away.

He went back to his cubicle and actually started finishing up the questions for the interview, the one question he needed an answer to shortly was if Harry Potter was going to participate in the interview, because Draco had been thinking. What if the person was not after me but after Harry? Still if there was a photograph that had gotten published, he would have found out about it. This was all so confusing. Draco nearly jumped out of his chair when his phone rang. Shaking his head and trying to catch his breath, he picked up the receiver.

"Draco Malfoy", he said calmly.

"Draco, this is Harry", the voice said quietly.

"Hey! How are you?" Draco asked quizzically.

"I am alright; do you know anything about last night?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No, I don't know anything. Do you?"

"Fuck no! I need to find who it is, because if they did take a picture of us in such a compromising position it could be bad not for me but for you as well." Harry explained.

"Yes, I know. I am more worried about you than me." Draco mumbled, making sure no one heard him.

"About the interview, I am still willing to do it, but I want it to be some place private." Harry suggested.

"Yes, well I have been thinking about that as well. I know we couldn't go to your hotel room or definitely not back here at the office." Draco said.

"Right, so where do you suppose we go?"

"How about my place? It is located away from society. No one knows where my house is; I refuse to give out my address; therefore, no one will think to go looking for you at my place." Draco explained.

"Draco, I just don't want anyone to be able to find us." Harry sighed.

"I know, that's why I suggested my place, because no one will find it", he said.

"Okay, I'll do it, but I don't want to drive my car."

"Right. Where do you want me to pick you up at?" Draco asked.

"Pick me up at my hotel, but don't come to my room. Meet me on the first floor lobby. I will be wearing a hat and my long coat and dressed in black." Harry informed.

"Is that the only color you can wear?" Draco asked laughing.

"Yes, because it's the only color that looks so good on me." Harry snickered.

"Well anything looks good on you." Draco smirked.

"Yeah, especially you", Harry deadpanned.

Draco felt his cheeks flush and his cock twitch; he did not know what to say back to him. He was feeling a little bit better knowing that Harry hadn't heard anything from their mystery person. He was getting excited knowing that in a few hours, Harry Potter would be in his house alone, damn the possibilities.

"What time would you like to be picked up?" Draco asked, almost whispering.

"Around 11 that way it's definitely going to be dark, and if people see me, they aren't going to know it's actually me. Is that alright with you?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good, I will definitely see you later then." Draco said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, and I can't wait." Harry said with a little bit of happiness in his voice as well.

Draco hung the phone up, and he felt like jumping off the walls like a silly school girl. He was so excited just for the simple fact that Harry Potter wanted to continue with the interview, and he wanted to see him again. Finishing the questions, Draco went over to the printer, where he ran into Vincent Crabbe, who cast him an evil look. That made Draco suspicious, but now anything out of the ordinary was suspicious to Draco Malfoy.

"What's with you Crabbe?" He hissed.

"Bad day, Malfoy", he stated lowly.

"Yes, I can imagine, mine wasn't going well until like five minutes ago." Draco said smiling at the other man.

"Why did you finally get a boyfriend?" Crabbe snarled. "Maybe you should try sucking Zabini and he might give you a promotion. Oh wait, you already do that don't you?"

"What the hell, Crabbe? I haven't done a thing to you." Draco snorted.

"You and you're pathetic interview with that raging queer, Harry Potter. I'm surprised you're not trying to get into his trousers. But knowing you, I am sure you have already accomplished that, didn't you? See you around. I have to leave early today." He growled.

"Vincent Crabbe!" Draco yelled, as anger boiled through his veins.

That's it. He knew it was Crabbe trying to get him fired so he could take over his position. Draco tossed the papers onto his desk and ran out of the office after Crabbe. The pathetic git was acting very strange today, and Draco had a hunch that it had something to do about last night.

"Crabbe!" Draco called once more.

The bigger man turned around, glaring at Draco, as if trying to kill him with looks.

"What?" He snapped.

"What are you playing at? Me getting into Potter's pants, please enlighten me on where you got that idea." Draco sneered.

"Well, with you interviewing him, I am sure you will be getting to know Potter on a very "personal" level, if you haven't already." He snickered.

"Where were you last night Crabbe?" Draco shouted at the man, ignoring his remark.

"Why is my whereabouts any concern of yours?" He spat.

"Tell me where the hell you were last night!" Draco demanded.

"I was out with Goyle at a party. Why is my life suddenly any of your damn business you ponce?" He shot back.

"I have my damn reasons you bastard, which is none of your business!"

Rolling his eyes, Draco stomped back into the office, searching for Goyle. He needed to make sure that Crabbe wasn't lying about last night.

"Goyle", Draco spat harshly.

"Yes, Malfoy."

"Were you at a party last night with Crabbe?" He asked bluntly.

"Well, we were at a bar and he got smashed, so I had to drive him home. Why?" The chubbier man asked puzzled.

"No reason." Draco muttered, returning back to his cubicle only to find Pansy reading his interview questions.

"Damn it Parkinson! How many times do I have to tell you not to touch my personal shit?" He snapped.

"Some one's grumpy today." She snickered.

"You can read the damned interview when everyone else does, so please leave me in privacy." He ordered.

"You seem a little tense; perhaps I can help you relax?" She cooed, slowly unbuttoning your breasts.

"Forget it Parkinson! Now shoo!" He demanded as anger filled his body.

"Only if I were Harry Potter, the things you would do to me." She smirked, and then walked off.

"Shut up, Parkinson!" Draco yelled, as he began pacing his small cubicle once more.

It seemed as if everyone was making some sort of sexual comments about him and Harry. There was no way he could narrow it down to just one, but he did have a strong feeling that Vincent Crabbe was involved in last nights events. He just needed proof, any kind to prove that it was him. Draco decided to leave the office early that day so he could go home and make sure everything was decent enough for Harry.

He left Malfoy Manor around 10:30, and he noticed that a black car had been following him ever since he pulled out onto the high way. Draco turned on to a deserted gravel road, and waited until the car went on. He pulled back out and headed directly to Harry's. Parking his car in the back, Draco glanced around to make sure that no one was around and he slipped into the building, and waited in the lobby for Harry. A few minutes had passed before Harry had arrived downstairs in his long dress jacket and black trousers. Draco's head kept darting back and forth across the empty lobby, making sure that he and Harry were the only ones in there.

"You alright Draco?" Harry mumbled.

"I'll explain in the car." He replied softly as he grabbed Harry's hand and ran back outside to the car.

Once they were in the car, Draco had explained to Harry that he thought some one had been following him ever since he had gotten onto the highway. He knew that they were not at Malfoy Manor, because Draco would have seen the car in the drive way. He then tried to convince Harry that maybe he was just a bit too paranoid and that perhaps the car just happened to be going in the same direction as he was.

"I just hope no one finds us at your place." Harry said, worriedly.

"Trust me; no one knows where my place is at. I never bring anyone back to Malfoy Manor." Draco said harshly.

"Very well then", Harry breathed, glancing out the window to make sure that they weren't being followed.

The two men finally arrived at Malfoy Manor. It was very dark, and Harry could barely make out the house standing there. There were no lights to decorate it or to draw people's attention. Unlocking the door both of them stepped inside.

"This is a nice place, Draco", Harry commented.

"Thank you, it's been in the family for years." He replied, turning on a light that lit up the entire hallway.

Harry followed Draco into a very large kitchen, where Draco poured the both of them a Scotch.

"Here, I think after the day I had I could use one, how about you?" He smirked.

"Thanks, Draco." Harry muttered glancing around the manor; he was truly impressed.

The two men sat down at the wooden table trying to come up with ideas and clues about their mystery person. Draco didn't want to just jump right into the interview; he wanted to make sure that Harry felt comfortable in his house. Harry held up his glass in order to make a toast.

"Here's to the interview, may it be great and successful, and here's to us." He said with a smile on his face, as their glasses clinked together.

"Should we start the interview now?" Draco asked.

"It's up to you, but you seem a little nervous. Why don't you let me give you a massage?" Harry hissed, blowing a small puff of his hot breath against Draco's ear.

He shuddered, and nodded his head yes. Getting up from his chair, Harry began kneading Draco's shoulder with his hands, as Draco let out short moans. The two boys were too occupied with the massage at the moment to notice the mysterious person in the black cloak standing right outside his large window, peering in on them.


	4. Part IV

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update. All errors are mine, so please R&R!!!

Interview with a Rock Star

Part IV

Harry continued to massage the other man, who was moaning appreciatively; his hands caressed the smooth pale skin beneath him. Neither of the boys could see the hooded figure standing outside the window, watching intently.

"That feels good", Draco muttered, closing his eyes.

Harry only mumbled something as he ghosted his lips over the nape of Draco's neck, causing him to shiver in delight. Harry's hands felt so relaxing on him; he loved the way Harry touched him. Sliding his hands up Draco's black shirt, Harry began to rub the silky skin as he nibbled on Draco's neck and ears. The blonde let out another moan.

"You like that?" Harry whispered, his hot breath blowing against Draco's neck, making him shudder.

"Yes…it's incredible don't stop." He breathed.

Raising his arms up, Draco allowed Harry to remove his shirt; he tossed it on the floor with his fingertips trailing across his light skin. Harry walked over and stood in front of Draco, whose eyes were staring at him, filled with heat and passion. With a devilish smirk on his face, the rocker straddled the blondes lap, pulling him in for a fiery hot kiss. Their tongues fought ruthlessly against one another, as their fingers tangled in their hair. Wrapping one of his hands around Draco's neck, Harry pulled him closer to him, as he rolled his hips against Draco's arousal, eliciting a deep moan from the blonde beneath him.

"Please, don't stop", Draco panted, as he slid his hands up Harry's shirt, massaging his muscular torso, sucking on the nape of his neck.

Harry's hands fondled with Draco's trousers quickly as his hand slipped inside, grasping the man's erection firmly. Draco let out a hiss as the Harry's hand rolled around the tip, smearing the clear liquid which had seeped out. Draco's hands clumsily pushed Harry's trousers open, as he stood up and fully removed them; Draco did the same. Both of the men were completely naked, and Harry climbed back on to Draco's lap, grinding his cock against his, making the other whimper. Their cocks rubbed against each other in heated movements as Harry kissed Draco violently, slamming his tongue into his mouth. Grabbing the back of the rocker's neck, Draco smashed his mouth into Harry's; his tongue diving into the back of his throat, savoring his sweet taste.

Getting up from the chair, Harry held Draco tightly against his body as he laid him on the kitchen table and slowly crawled on top of him, glaring into his stormy eyes seductively. His tongue licked across his inner thighs, as the blonde moaned deeply, thrusting his hips towards Harry's mouth. The rock star moved up, placing heated kisses along his torso, biting and nibbling on his nipples. Draco's hands tangled themselves in Harry's wild shaggy hair and pulled him up for an intense kiss. Their tongues darted in and out of each other's mouths feverishly. Wrapping his legs around Harry's waist, Draco could feel his throbbing erection poking against his tight arsehole.

"Fuck me, Harry. Just please fuck me!" Draco cried out, rolling his hips toward the brunette, biting down on his bottom lip until he tasted a bit of copper fluid.

"Lube?" Harry panted heavily, running his hands up and down Draco's well defined torso.

"I have oil in the bathroom." He muttered heavily, running his fingers through Harry's dark hair. "Down the hall and to your left", he instructed.

Harry slowly slid off of Draco, placing a soft kiss on the top of his throbbing erection before he disappeared down the hallway. Draco laid there on his back on the kitchen table, panting, shaking away the urge to grasp his own erection. He couldn't believe that his wildest fantasies of Harry potter were coming true; everything that has been happening in the last few days felt surreal to him. He thought for sure that he would wake up anytime from the wildest wet dream he ever had. Just a few seconds later Draco saw Harry walking back toward the kitchen with a small bottle in his hands.

"I want you on all fours, Malfoy", Harry growled in a deep sexual voice.

Draco didn't utter a sound, but obliged to Harry's orders. Feeling the warmth and moistness of Harry's well lubed cock pressing against his tight hole, Draco whimpered, fisting his hands together in anticipation. Placing a hand on Draco's chin, Harry turned him around and kissed him deeply, slowly pushing the tip of cock inside of Draco's tight arse. With one quick thrust Harry impaled Draco, shoving the rest of his cock deep inside. Draco cried out in a mixture of both pain and pleasure.

"Fuck", the blonde muttered.

Slowly Harry pulled his cock almost all the way out and then slammed it back inside of Draco forcefully, making the blonde writhe and squirm against him. Digging his nails into Draco's pale skin, Harry thrust harder and faster into Harry as he moaned loudly in pleasure. Harry latched his lips on to the nape of Draco's neck, sucking on the skin fervently, as his hard member pounded into him violently. Taking his other hand, Harry grasped Draco's leaking erection tightly and stroked in time with his thrusts. The blonde was lost in all the passion and ecstasy which had consumed his body with Harry fucking and stroking him desperately and passionately. He could feel every muscle in his body tighten up as Harry continued hitting his pleasure point vehemently, slamming into him fiercely. Draco's breathing increased as sweat was glistening from his body in a thin sheet. He was seeing stars; everything was a blur to him. The only thing that mattered to Draco was for Harry to keep hitting his prostate and don't let up. He mumbled incoherent phrases, as the rocker continued pumping his cock inside of him relentlessly.

The tightness of Draco's hole around Harry's cock was beginning to be a bit too much for the rocker. The harder he drove into him the closer he was to exploding. Harry thrust harder and more violent into Draco, making him scream out in ecstasy as he could feel himself reaching the edge.

"Draco", Harry panted heavily as he filled the blonde's arse with his hot cum, continuing pumping until every last bit of his cum was milked from his cock.

The feeling of Harry's hot cum inside of him, practically made Draco explode.

"Harry", Draco managed to cry out, before his muscles tensed up and thick streams of white cum shot from his cock, covering his lower stomach, dripping down the inside of his thighs and coating Harry's hands as well.

Carefully Harry pulled his now limp dick from Draco's arse and collapsed on his back on the kitchen table, where the blonde lay trying to recover from such an intense orgasm. He was still seeing stars, and his mind has not yet recuperated. Cocking his head towards Harry, Draco smirked at him and stared into his sparkling emerald eyes.

"Damn", was all he managed to get out.

"Enjoy yourself, there Draco?" Harry snickered. "I though that would help you relax."

"Yes, I am quite relaxed. I am not sure if I am able to move, let alone think right now." Draco responded with a smirk.

"It's getting late, Harry. Why don't you stay with me and I can get up early and take you back to your hotel, and then I can go onto work?" Draco suggested.

"Right you are, but I think we may have a problem", Harry mumbled.

"What's that?" Draco asked nervously.

"We never did get around to that interview." He chuckled.

"Shit." Draco snorted. "I need to get that done."

"Well, let's do it. We both are in a state of relaxation, and I am in a good mood for talking." Harry answered with a sly smile.

"Very well", Draco sighed, getting up from the table to retrieve his notebook and pen.

He returned to the kitchen and began getting dressed. Draco suggested that he and Harry go into the main room and sit on the couch, and so they did. Draco was just about to start when he noticed that his door was standing wide open. Immediately he turned and glanced at Harry with a frightened look on his face.

"H-Harry", Draco stuttered, his eyes glaring into his.

"What Draco?" He responded, not noticing the door.

"Did you open my door?" He asked worriedly as his eyes darted around the room frantically.

"No why?" Harry said and then glancing at the door; he too became instantly worried.

"I think someone's in here." Draco mumbled, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

The two very carefully and quietly got up from the couch with out making one single squeak. Clasping his hand firmly around the Harry's; Draco dragged Harry back into the kitchen. He was about to turn on a light, when Harry stopped him.

"It will draw attention to us. We don't want to do anything of the sort." He whispered.

"Well then what do we do?" Draco hissed.

"Keep quiet and try and find the fucker who is in here." Harry responded, walking in front of Draco.

Grabbing a hold of Draco's hand Harry began to creep around the corner back into the main room. The dim light proved that there was nothing in the room out of the ordinary. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw a dark figure disappear down the hallway, leading out of the main room.

"Go down that hallway. I saw something move, and it sure in the hell wasn't any furniture." He remarked. "That hooded fucker is in my house!"

With his hand tightly clasped around Draco's, Harry sprinted down the dark hallway only to come to three doors. Harry's other hand squeezed the knob and very slowly turned the door knob so that it opened. Cautiously the two men stepped inside the room, only to find it completely dark and empty.

"Fuck", Harry muttered under his breath as he exited the room and went to try the other door knob.

The second room was nothing but a wooden stair case that led to the attic.

"I'm not going in the attic, Harry." Draco stammered, looking completely frightened, but not willing to admit it.

"Why? It's just an attic?" He asked puzzled.

"You never know what's up there. There could be creatures." He whispered.

"Well, suit yourself you have two choices. You can stay downstairs with a psycho stalker or you can come to the attic with me, a sexy rock star." Harry smirked. "It's your decision."

"Fine, you convinced me." He snorted, tagging along behind Harry as he crept up the stairs.

The attic was humid and dark as dust particles floated around the air along with a musty scent in the air. Harry tip-toed slowly into the darkness, with Draco latched onto his hand. Harry could barely see the floor beneath his feet and he managed to knock something over onto the floor, making it shatter. Draco jumped frantically, practically clinging to Harry's shoulder.

"What the fuck was that?" Draco breathed.

"Relax, I can't see so I stepped on something. I do hope it was of no importance, because it's shattered." He remarked. "Now calm the hell down Draco. You are too paranoid."

"Well, how would you feel if some insane stalker has been following you around, hiding under a bloody black cloak and then decides to let them selves into your house?" Draco drawled.

"Well, I am used to the stalkers, but no one has ever set foot into my home." Harry responded.

"Sorry, if I'm not Mr. Billionaire Rock Star." Draco huffed.

"Would you quit being such an ass, Draco?" Harry sighed, rolling his eyes, even though the blonde could not see. "Do you want to catch this idiot or not?"

"Yes, I don't want him in my house!" He exclaimed.

Harry continued to wonder the basement with Draco not far behind him. After a while, Draco concluded that the intruder was no where in the attic. As soon as they got back downstairs, Harry saw the figure go down another hallway and he could hear it going up the main stair case. Groaning to himself, Harry reluctantly took off after the figure.

"Come on, he went upstairs." Harry informed him.

"Not upstairs! That's my master bed and bath!" Draco exclaimed, taking after Harry.

The two men ran up the stairs and darted into the first room. Harry was now exhausted of chasing the stranger around. He flicked the light on, only to reveal Draco's master bedroom. Draco quickly grabbed the door and pulled it shut.

"Uhhh…he couldn't be in there. I think I saw him go that way", he said pointing to his left.

"You never know, Draco. We need to check all rooms!" Harry informed him, opening the door.

Harry entered the room and Draco remained in the dark hallway, hoping that Harry wouldn't notice the posters on his wall of himself. This was way too embarrassing for Draco; he wished the hooded man would come out of the darkness and disappear with him, because he was sure that Harry would never talk to him again.

"I knew you were a fan, Draco, but posters?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhh…yeah", the blonde choked out.

"Awesome, mind me later to autograph those for you." He said with a sly smile on his face.

"Umm….thanks", Draco managed to say.

"So have you ever had one off while looking at them and thinking of me?" Harry said with a wicked smirk.

The question caught Draco by surprise. Here he was worried about an intruder in his house that has been following him recently, and Harry was asking him if he had ever jerked off to his posters before. Suddenly the images of Draco lying on his bed stroking his cock heatedly as he thought about touching Harry's body came flooding back to his memory. He smirked to himself, knowing that every fantasy he had had about Harry had practically came true. Well, all but one, and he would work on that later.

"There is some psycho in my house, and you want to know if I have ever wanked off to your poster before?" He snickered. "Seriously, Harry, don't you think that is the least important of matters here?"

"Maybe, but I want to know, because I find that incredibly hot." He hissed, breathing his hot breath onto Draco's neck.

"Will you quit trying to seduce me right now", Draco snorted and walked toward another room.

He swung the door open forcefully and flipped the light on. The room appeared to be empty. No sign of anything out of place or missing. Everything seemed fine. That's what made no sense to Draco. Ever who was inside his house had not taken or stolen a thing; they were either spying or looking for something in particular. Draco had a big house with a lot of prized possessions that meant a lot to him, but what could he possibly own that had a value to someone else as well? Nothing was fitting into place here.

"Harry, I have noticed that nothing has been stolen or misplaced. The person is just simply spying or looking for some thing special." Draco commented.

"Do you keep your cash here?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Of course not", he exclaimed.

"You're right. It seems as if your intruder has not taken a thing, and if he were looking for a particular item wouldn't he be browsing and messing things up? I think he's a spy, but who does he work for?" Harry responded.

"He has to be a spy, because I seen him follow my car on my way to pick you up at your hotel, and not to mention the night we got caught in the act. He took a picture of us." Draco said, peering around the corner. Walking up to his window, Draco glanced outside and saw the figure running away from the house.

"How could he have escaped?" Draco shouted.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, walking toward the window where he too saw the cloaked person running away from Malfoy Manor and into the darkness.

"Fuck, how the hell did he give us the slip?" Harry groaned.

"I don't know. We were standing right here."

Immediately Draco began flipping on every light he could come across. With in seconds his whole mansion with lit up.

"He must have left something behind. We need to search the house for any kind of clues." Harry instructed.

"What are we looking for?" Draco asked confused.

"Anything that doesn't belong to you or me, or anything that wasn't here in the first place. Also look for anything odd or suspicious." The rocker said, as he started in the kitchen.

Draco went to the living room and began searching, but he really didn't know what he was actually looking for. He sighed to himself as he looked on the tables, under the couch and everything, but couldn't find anything. Searching his whole house for clues seemed pointless to Draco, because he knew that he would see his stalker again; he wasn't through. It puzzled Draco to no end, wondering what the cloaked figure was up to, and just what were his intentions? Draco knew that no good could come out of them, especially if the person turned out to be after Harry, not him. Harry returned to the living room, joining Draco in his own search.

"Find anything?" The blonde asked?

"No", he replied dryly.

"Me either. This is pointless, Harry." Draco shrugged for he was worn out from the days' activities. "I think we need to rest."

"Yes, I couldn't agree with you more. How bout we go upstairs and try out the king size bed of yours?" Harry smirked.

"Is that all you can think about, Harry?" Draco snapped playfully.

"Well…mostly", he chuckled as he walked upstairs with his hand clung tightly around Draco's.

Walking up the stairs Draco noticed that something was hanging onto his banister. Walking over, Draco pulled it off of the banister and began examining closely before shouting at Harry.

"Harry, wait! I think I actually found something!" Draco shouted.


	5. Part V

I'm back!! Miss me?? The mistakes are mine, but please R&R!

Interview with a Rock Star

Part V

Harry rushed over to Draco, who was holding a small piece of paper.

"What did you find?" He asked excitedly.

"It has a bunch of addresses written on it." Draco said, shoving the paper towards Harry.

"I recognize the first one because that's where I played my first London concert." Harry said. "And the second one is my favorite London restaurant Madam Pomfrey's."

"The third is my work." Draco muttered, studying the paper carefully.

"Well, who ever it is, they have obviously been watching the both of us." Harry said, eyeing Draco. "There's something written on the back!"

Draco turned the paper over and there was a pone number scribbled down. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number.

"You have reached the Daily Prophet. Our office is currently closed. You may call between the hours of 8 A.M. and 8 P.M. Thank you." A female recording said.

"The Daily Prophet", Draco repeated quizzically.

"That magazine is a real piece of work. They tend to print stories of me abusing drugs and just sometime last week I managed to leave a wife I never had!" Harry scuffed.

"Yes, they have been trying to put our newspaper out of business, but have failed miserably those brainless idiots." Draco huffed.

"So what does our stalker and the Daily Prophet have in common?" Draco pondered.

"They're both idiots if you ask me." Harry chuckled.

"Yes, I couldn't agree with you more." Draco laughed. "How about we rest tonight and first thing in the morning we get up and finish this damn interview before I lose my job, and then we find out information on the Daily Prophet and all of their employees."

"That sounds like a great idea, because I got to leave the day after tomorrow." Harry said sadly, looking down at the floor.

"Damn, I really hate to see you go." Draco replied.

"Yeah, I really hate to leave. I'll miss a lot, except for the arsehole whose been chasing us around." He snickered, placing an arm around Draco's shoulders.

"I definitely wouldn't miss him, but I will miss a certain rock star I've gotten used to shagging lately." Draco smirked, rubbing his lips against Harry's neck. "See Harry, you're like a bad drug, and I have become very addicted."

"Well, I think I can fixate your addiction for tonight." He hissed, running his tongue along Draco's ear. "Let's go to your bedroom."

Without any response Draco lead Harry to his master bedroom, instantly shutting the door. Pushing Draco down onto the king size mattress, Harry crawled seductively on top of him, all the while keeping his eyes locked on his. Draco's heart pounded rapidly in his chest as he anticipated Harry's next move. Slowly his fingers slipped under his shirt and fondled with the buttons until the soft material was just hanging off his shoulders. With a devilish smirk, Harry bent down and took one of Draco's pink nipples into his warm mouth, sucking on it gingerly until it hardened then he done the same to the other. Draco moaned as his slim fingers ran through Harry's nest of black hair. Pulling him up, Draco smashed his lips onto Harry's. Delving his tongue into Harry's mouth hungrily as if it would be the last time he would be able to kiss the rock star. Harry moaned against Draco's fiery kiss as their tongues danced violently with another. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist as he ground his erection against his.

Harry's mouth wandered from Draco's lips to the nape of his neck where he sucked and nibbled gently, rolling his tongue around the smooth porcelain skin. Harry's hands fondled hurriedly with the button on Draco's trousers. Pushing them down a bit, Harry slowly rolled his middle finger across the leaking tip of his cock, smearing the pre-cum that was seeping out of the slit. Biting his lip, Draco grunted, thrusting his hips towards Harry. Grabbing his throbbing member tightly with in his hands, he began sliding his hands up and down Draco's slick shaft. Moaning loudly the blonde twisted and writhed against the swift movements of the rock star's hands, begging and pleading for more.

"Harry…" He panted breathlessly with his fingers curled into his shaggy black hair.

Quickly, Harry removed his trousers and threw them in the floor. The head of his throbbing erection was glistening with leaking pre-cum as he rubbed it against Draco's inner thigh. The blonde moved so his cock would rub against Harry's, thrusting feverishly, yearning for more friction beneath him. Locking his legs around Draco's Harry rolled his hips against Draco's as their cocks rubbed heatedly against each other. Both boys let out moans of ecstasy as their aching cocks slid against one another. Digging his nails into Harry's back, Draco pulled him closer until he was practically on top.

"Fuck me now Harry!" Draco demanded in a heavy breath, nibbling on the side of the rock star's ear.

Pulling some kind of lotion from his drawer, he handed the bottle to Harry. Draco's hands ran up and down Harry's muscular body, as if trying to memorize every inch. Harry grabbed the back of Draco's neck painfully and kissed him violently, slamming his tongue into his mouth hungrily. Harry slowly squeezed some of the cool creamy lotion onto his hands as his index finger pushed against Draco's tight entrance.

"Shit, Harry", Malfoy panted as he felt Harry's first finger slip inside of him carefully.

"You like that?" Harry hissed in a deep voice.

Draco could only nod as a second finger was slipping inside of him. He writhed at the intrusions as Harry's digits circled inside of him. Grasping the sheets tightly in his hands, Draco pushed him self against Harry's fingers, wanting more.

"Harry, fuck me!" He begged, twisting his body in pleasure.

"I want you on all fours if I am going to fuck you!" Harry demanded, nibbling on the side of Draco's neck.

Draco didn't say word; he obliged to Harry's order and kneeled on all four of his limbs, gripping the silken sheets with in his fingers. He could feel the heat from Harry's body, shifting behind him as he let out a small whimper. Running his fingers down Draco's spine, Harry nibbled and sucked on the nape of his neck gingerly. Sharp bolts of pleasure exploded in Draco's body as Harry placed soft heated kisses down his back, grasping his arse cheeks firmly in his hands. The blonde moved one hand from the sheet and wrapped it around his painful erection, stroking it slowly.

"Don't", Harry murmured, as he pushed Draco's hand away from his cock.

With his other hand the rock star spread a part Draco's arse cheeks, running his finger along the cleft. The blonde elicited a very pleasurable moan, jutting his hips forward for some kind of friction. Harry inhaled Draco's own personal sent, placing a soft kiss on one of his arse cheeks; the blonde whimpered and grabbed the sheets tighter within his hands to keep from stroking himself into oblivion. Parting his lips, Harry's sharp tongue darted over Draco's tight entrance, who moaned heartily. The sensation was something Draco had never felt before; a thousand pleasure points exploded in his body as his cock ached painfully for some kind, any kind, of attention. He did it again; Harry's tongue rolled across the puckered skin delicately, sucking on it. Every nerve in Draco's body seemed to explode as the rock star flicked his tongue inside the tight opening, causing the blonde to cry out in pleasure. Draco rolled his hips toward Harry's mouth fervently, wanting, pleading for something more as his cock was practically begging for some kind of touch.

"Fuck…please…Harry", panted Draco.

Raising back up, Harry sucked and nipped at the nape of Draco's neck roughly, leaving a bit of a mark. Clumsily, Harry fondled with a small bottle of lotion as he squirted it on to the palms of his hands, slowly rubbing it around Draco's puckered hole. The warmth of the creamy liquid against his skin caused the blonde to writhe and squirm anxiously, anticipating Harry's entrance. He could now feel the tip of Harry's pulsating member right against his opening; slight pain washed over his body as the rock star carefully inserted the tip of his erection inside of Draco. A thousand painful yet pleasurable sensations filled Draco immediately. With one hard thrust, Harry impaled himself fully inside of the whimpering blonde, who cried out.

"Move", Draco demanded after just a few minutes of getting used to Harry being inside him once more.

Harry pulled almost all the way out of Draco and slammed back into him forcefully, hitting his pleasure point. Tossing his blonde head back, Draco let out a deep guttural moan as he rolled his hips into the rock star. With such force and drive, Harry impaled the blonde viciously, making sure he hit his pleasure point each and every time. Everything around Draco soon became oblivious with Harry pounding his cock fiercely into him. The blonde was completely incoherent; he couldn't even process a complete thought anymore. Only mumbles and breaths demanding Harry to go harder escaped his hot dry mouth. Reaching around the blonde's small torso, Harry grasped Draco's throbbing erection, sliding his hands up and down the wet shaft.

"Oh Harry…" he breathed, slamming his hips backwards.

Harry's hands stroked his length fervently as he continued to slam his cock deep inside of his tight arse, hitting his pleasure point again and again. Draco arched his back thrusting his self into Harry; surrendering himself to the rock star. Their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat as they moved together in wild hot raw sex. The blonde was seeing stars now as he could feel every muscle inside of his body tense up; his heart was beating rapidly like a drum in his chest. Draco knew it wouldn't be too much longer until he came with Harry driving into him like a power tool and stroking him vastly.

Slamming his cock fiercely inside Draco, Harry too wasn't going to last much longer; he could feel his body trembling with pure pleasure.

"DRACO!" Harry shouted loudly, as he exploded, shooting his cum inside of the blonde, feeling the sensation of Harry's juices feeling him, Draco's cock was spurting thick streams of cum over Harry's hands, who continued stroking him until nothing more would come out.

Completely breathless and spent the boys fell back on to the mattress trying to revive from their very intense orgasms. Neither one of them were coherent enough to speak to one another, but exchanged pleasured looks.

"I…I..." Harry began, but soon stopped.

"What", mumbled Draco?

"I…er…we'll talk in the morning. Night."

"Night", Draco responded.

Morning came too soon for either of the boys. Harry was the first to wake.

"Morning, Draco", Harry said soothingly.

The blonde stirred; opening his eyes a bright smile crossed his face. He looked absolutely gorgeous, according to Harry.

"Hullo", he said groggily, wiping his eyes.

"I think we have business to attend to today." Harry snickered.

"Please don't remind me, if I could I would just lay in bed with you for the remainder of the day." Draco laughed.

"Don't tempt me. I am a rock star, I hardly get days to lie in bed, and when I do I treasure them dearly." Harry explained.

"Of course."

"I think I will take a shower." Draco informed Harry, who pulled the covers over his head in attempt to get more sleep.

"Sleep", groaned Harry.

"I'll wake you when I'm out." Draco smirked as he walked off.

A few minutes later Draco walked out with a white towel wrapped around his waist, he smiled as he noticed that Harry was still sleeping, but he thought it was time that he woke up. Walking quietly over to the bed, Draco slowly pulled the covers back, revealing Harry's nude body. With a deviant smirk on his face, Draco bent down and gave the tip of Draco's cock a feathery light kiss. The rock star grumbled and rolled over on his side, still completely asleep. Draco smiled as he observed the sleeping beauty. Harry really was just a normal person, behind the bright lights, make up and fancy clothes, Harry was just as normal as Draco. Draco winced in pain as he remembered Harry would be leaving shortly. He couldn't go; he was getting used to being around Harry. Draco realized that now that there was much more emotion connected with Harry then he thought. It would be very difficult for him to say goodbye to him and watch him leave. He never knew that he would become this attached to Harry. Draco thought it was all part of his fantasies, but then his emotions became involved and it was very much real. Harry did have a few days left, so Draco decided to make it the best for him, and hopefully catch their mystery stalker.

Ever who was in Draco's house last night obviously wasn't looking for money or valuable items, they were spying on him and Harry, which was completely worse. He could understand the way Harry felt about keeping his private life out of the public. He wouldn't be too thrilled if everyone knew what had been going on with him and the rock star and that's why he needed to catch the spy before they revealed everything to the public.

Draco kissed Harry's cock once again, and the rocker twitched. Slowly Draco took in the tip and sucked on it lightly; Harry's eyes jerked open, completely startled.

"Wake up", Draco breathed, removing his lips from Harry's cock.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked sleepily.

"Because you need to get up", Draco smirked.

"Not until you finish." Harry demanded. "You just can't do something like that to me in my sleep and then stop as soon as my eyes open. That is just cruel."

"I agree it is, but we have a busy day ahead of us, and if we get an early start there may be time for play later." Draco suggested, with a seductive gleam in his eyes.

"Very well, but you do owe me! I hope you know!" Harry scuffed as he scrambled out of the bed and into the shower.

Once both men were fully showered and dressed, Draco decided the first thing they need to work on was catching their stalker, and Draco called the Daily Prophet.

"Hello, thank you for calling the Daily Prophet hotline. For the Daily News please press1, for the Entertainment press 2, for the sports press 3, for the cartoons press 4, for editorials press 5, for the classifieds press6. Tank you and have a nice day", the automated service said, and Draco hung the phone up immediately.

"I don't know what section he works for!" Draco exclaimed harshly, glaring at Harry. "I don't even know what the guy looks like besides he wears a damn cloak all the time."

"I say we pay them a visit." Harry demanded.

"Should you go in person?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Of course I'm not going to go as myself. I am going to go as your assistant. I just need a hat and some sunglasses."

"Right."

The two left Malfoy Manor and headed over to the Daily Prophet. There was silence in the car, not the awkward kind, just silence, but that was soon broke when Draco cursed out some old lady that had pulled out in front of him.

"We need to catch this person." Draco insisted.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more, but you seem so persistent." Harry noted.

"Well, it's aggravating to me, but I'm worried for you." He admitted. "You never know what he is capable of."

"You actually care about me?" Harry said in a complete shock.

"Why of course I care about you! Are all of you rock stars this thick or just you?" Draco retorted sarcastically. "I have to admit that I do care about you."

Harry remained silent for what seemed like a whole hour and Draco wasn't sure of what to say. He felt sort of guilty, because maybe this was all just some fun times for Harry. He thought so at first, but then he let his guard down and began to fall for the rock star. Draco was in too deep now, and he was drowning.

"I….er….I don't know what to say." Harry stammered.

Draco shook his head in disbelief as a pang shot through his heart of rejection. Did Harry not have any feelings for him at all? Was this really for fun? Draco didn't say another word until they arrived at the location of the Daily Prophet.

"This is it." Draco said shortly as he walked a head of Harry.

"Hello, my name is Cho Chang, and I work for the Daily Prophet. May I assist you?" She said politely.

"Yes, I was wondering who is head of your Entertainment section?" Draco asked casually, not even glancing at Harry.

"The Entertainment section is located down the hall and to your left. I am not sure who is working today." Cho said sweetly.

"Thank you", mumbled Draco as he took the visitors pass that Cho had handed him.

"Hullo, names Fred can I help you?" The red haired boy said hastily.

"I was just wondering if you have any information about Harry Potter's vacation here in London. I heard you lot was doing a big interview with him." Draco said.

"Right, I think we should be asking you the same thing. You work for the London Entertainment Weekly, and you're responsible for getting a very personal interview with Harry Potter, but so far you've only accomplished shagging him. So I think you got more information then we do mate." Fred said angrily.

"Who told you this?" Draco said heatedly, his fists clenching.

"That's our business." Fred replied coldly.

"I'll give you one million dollars." Draco said.

"I don't want your damn money." Fred said.

"Give me a name!"

"No! It's none of your business."

"It very well is my business since some one has been following me around and he even came into my house! That is invasion of personal property! I want justice!" Draco growled.

"Well, Harry Potter shouldn't have been at your house." Fred deadpanned.

"That is my fucking business who I have at my house whether it's Harry or not!"

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave the Daily Prophet. You are causing quite a ruckus." Cho Chang said calmly, grabbing Draco by the cuff of his sleeve.

"Unhand me you mad woman!" He declared, trying to free himself.

"If you don't leave the premises, I am going to have to put you in jail." Cho said bitterly, ushering him out the door; Harry followed suit.

Back inside Draco's car he glared at Harry who had just an empty look on his face and suddenly all of Draco's anger had evaporated and turned into worry.

"Harry, I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Draco said softly.

"I have something to confess to you Draco, but I'm so scared." Harry muttered.

"Scared of what?"

"Loosing you", he replied in what almost seemed like a sob.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Look, last night I almost told you something, but I couldn't bring myself to do it because here in two days I am going to be leaving and going on a world tour." Harry said softly.

Draco too felt his heart ache with a loss he hasn't even lost yet, but he knew it was going to be very painful and he hated talking about it.

"You're with me now", Draco assured him.

"Yes now, but two days from now I am going to be in a big jet with my band and staff on my way to the United States, but this time my heart won't be with my music." Harry explained. "It will be with you. Over the past few days we have spent together I have been living an almost normal life and being with you has made me feel things I never understood or felt before. I don't know what is going on here Draco, but I just can't picture leaving you, and it's because I…love you." He sobbed.

Every nerve and cell inside Draco's body went numb. He was at a complete loss for anything to see. Overwhelmed with both happiness and misery, Draco remained quiet. He looked over at Harry, he didn't want to lose him either.

"I…love you too Harry."


	6. Part VI

Interview with a Rock Star

Part VI

"What….did you just say?" Harry said, glancing up at Draco with watery eyes.

"I said I loved you too."

"This would never work." Harry remarked.

"There can be ways." Draco said hopefully.

"Who are you kidding? I am going on a world tour to the United States and I would never get to see you, which I wouldn't do that to you, Draco", Harry answered.

"We could make it work. We have cell phones and email and there's always a way to contact each other." Draco replied.

"I won't be able to answer my phones, and I hardly ever check my email."

"I understand, after all it would be very hard on both of our hearts. Maybe it's best if we just conduct business and then take our separate ways." Draco suggested sadly as his heart ached.

"It would be for the best." Harry responded lowly.

With out another word spoken, Draco drove him and Harry back to his house where they would finally conduct the interview, and there was nothing going to interrupt them this time. The two men took a seat on Draco's leather couch; both stole secret painful glances from each other. Taking out his computer, Draco began typing and acting more in a professional manner. He was confused, now he didn't know how to start the interview which was long past due. He also set up a tape recorder so the interview would be fully recorded. Here he was getting ready to put most of Harry's life out for the public too see; which Harry was not very comfortable with in the first place.

"Harry, are you sure you still want to do this?" Draco asked caringly.

"I don't mind one bit to do an interview for you." Harry said, sounding honored and pleased. "If it were any one else I would tell them to fuck off." He smiled.

"Good, let's get going."

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy and I am sitting here with none other than London's most famous rock star, Harry Potter. He came onto the rock scene about a year ago and no one has seemed to be able to get up close and personal with him, but I am very fortunate to have had the chance."

He glanced over at Harry who had a broad smile on his face.

"So tell the world Harry how you became London's most famous and definitely hottest rocker?"

"Ha ha, I don't think I am the most famous or hottest, okay maybe the hottest. See here's something no one else knows, my parents died when I was just one year old due to a very fatal car crash. I was left with my Aunt Petunia and my Uncle Dursley and their spoiled son Dudley. I was treated like a prisoner, always had to do stuff for them, but never could I live a life of my own. They called me weird, strange and disturbed. So I remained in my room constantly. I only left to do their bidding and shower. When I was in my room I wrote a lot of stuff, because I had no real friends growing up. I went to this horrible boarding school where Dudley and his gang beat up on me like a horrid punching bag." Harry explained.

"That's awful" Draco commented.

"Yes it was. I only survived because I wrote songs. And one day I got the Daily Prophet and this guy was looking for a song writer and a singer. He held some sort of contest. I went to visit him immediately. He put me in voice lessons and said my songs were going to be a rock hit. The guy showed my lyrics to a record company and they loved it. The only problem was I had to find five hundred dollars just to record my music at the studio. I obviously told my aunt and uncle I wanted to take boxing lessons and let Dudley beat me up."

"And they supported that?"

"Of course, they supported anything that involved me getting hurt especially if Dudley was the one that caused the pain. Finally I recorded my album with the help of my boyfriend Ron."

Draco's heart stopped. He wanted to pause the interview, but couldn't. He continued acting professional.

"Wow, so Harry Potter admits he is gay and was involved in a relationship?"

"Yes, Ron was the guy that worked at the Daily Prophet that showed my songs to the record company. He helped pay for my studio time and my album."

"When did you first realize you were gay?"

"I was in boarding school. Maybe around 15, when I was in the changing rooms and saw two guys kissing; I soon became fascinated and curious about it. The only friend I had was Seamus and we experimented a few times with kissing, he wasn't quite fond of it, where as I couldn't get enough." Harry said, his cheeks blushing.

"Interesting but I bet a lot of people made fun of you for being gay, I absolutely see nothing wrong with as I am gay myself", Draco replied, as his cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"Well, yes during school kids made fun of me, but I never once turned girly. I beat them up every time they talked cheek and finally I just chose to ignore it. It was hard to deal with at first, but got easier as I understood it and fully accepted it."

"Now, let's get personal, Potter", Draco snickered. "What kinds of blokes turn you on?"

"Let's see, I like a bloke who is confident and intelligent. I learned that just because they are cute, doesn't mean they're smart. I want some one I can trust, and trust is a very complicated issue with me. I don't like blokes who are serious the whole time I'm with him; he has to have a sense of adventure and be spontaneous. I am a very out going person, and I like blokes to be that way too. I am not afraid to try anything once, twice if I like it!" Harry chuckled. "And behind closed doors, let's just say I am up for anything wild and kinky. Not afraid of anything in that department, but I want the readers to know that I don't sleep around. Sure I've had a few one night stands, but I like to be with a bloke more than once. It's important that I trust the bloke before going all the way with him. There is nothing steamier than a strong emotional connection along with raging hormones. In the bedroom, it's just me and the bloke, no bright lights or millions of people just watching. It's me and him, and he gets to see and know who I really am. I go way beyond the stage lights and the sold out crowds. My personal life doesn't seem to stay personal much anymore, so I value what little private life I have, and I tend to keep it out of the tabloids and the press." Harry answered.

"Wow, such a detailed description there, Harry. I bet you had loads of blokes after you."

"No, not in school, once I got famous yes. I got booked for a tour around Europe, and Ron got jealous because he saw me on the news with this bloke whom attended a ceremony with me. It was nothing personal just friends, but Ron soon became very jealous. He started calling me almost every hour and filling my email box up. I soon broke up with him and had all my personal information changed. It was a very unhealthy relationship. Ron was the only person I've ever been in a serious relationship with. The touring and recording scene just doesn't mix well with a boyfriend. I would never have time for anyone else. I admit I do get lonely out there touring and everything, but that's the sacrifice I make. I know if I was with some one, it wouldn't last. They wouldn't want to put up with my hectic schedule, and I can completely understand that." Harry said almost depressed.

"Have there been any other relationships in your life, besides Ron?"

Harry wasn't quickly to respond, but maintained eye contact with Draco.

"Well, there is the one guy, whom I care deeply about, but I'm not positive it would work out where as I am a rock star and he lives in London. I am about to go on a tour to around the United States, which I am looking forward too, but I'm not looking forward to leaving this guy. I just want him to know that just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I don't lo…care about him."

"You really are truly amazing Harry. I bet that bloke, who ever he may be is thrilled that he is part of your life, and I hope he does treat you better than that Ron character." Draco replied.

"Right, he does. I mean love is such a strong word and I don't like it being tossed around like rubbish. The feeling is so overwhelming; it's just indescribable. You literally feel as if you're able to fly and he makes my heart race like a beating drum, sometimes I think it might explode. I honestly never thought I could be so happy."

"It sounds amazing. I am glad that you have found some one, and it surely sounds like you love this bloke, but I heard from the Daily Prophet that you had left your wife."

"My wife, yes, that is quite funny. See Ron works for them, and they like to make up stories about me, because Ron is jealous that I'm no longer in contact with him. He has no idea what's going on in my life. I never even have been in a relationship with a girl, let alone marry one. That was just a pile of trash." Harry laughed.

"I take it you're not a recovering drug addict either, are you?"

"Most certainly not; I get my high from playing live with millions of people watching me, but the thing that really gets me is when I am with my bloke. There is nothing like it at all. I don't need any drugs to make me feel good; he makes me feel alive and special, and for the first time I actually feel like he cares about me, and it's not about the sex, even though that is GREAT! It's a personal level for me, and drugs just couldn't make me feel like that."

"With all the happiness and love going for you, does that affect your music at all?"

"Yes it does, Draco. It becomes much more intimate and personal for me. When I'm angry or hurt my music is heavier and angrier. My emotions affect my music a lot. I guess that's how I express myself and let the world know what's going on inside of me."

"Your music seems free that you can sing about anything, is there anything you won't sing about?"

"My parents' death; I never knew them. It's hard for me to sing about something so great that I never had the chance to get to know. Other than that, my music and songs have no boundaries."

"You really are a fearless rock star, but set aside all the fame what would you be like and what would you be doing?"

"It's hard to say. I would have probably wound up bar tending or still staying at the Dursley's. I love what I do. Music is my life, but I some times wonder if I wasn't meant to do something else. Don't get me wrong. Touring the world and various countries and singing in front of thousands of people is amazing, but sometimes I would like to buy my own house and be able to live in it for more than a few weeks. I'm not exactly young, but I'm not one bit old. I would like to settle down sometime, maybe not permanently leave the music business, but take a break for a while and just live normal." Harry answered, sending Draco a lustful look.

"Is that bloke you fancy anywhere in your future plans?" Draco asked boldly.

"I would love for him to be, but with my hectic schedule there would never be any private time for us. I don't mind doing this interview with you one bit, because you are very charming, but I tend to keep a lot of my sex life out of the news, considering that I am gay and that would give the writers more ammunition to make up stories about me. I don't like that one bit. I would love for this bloke to be a part of my life, but he would be sacrificing a lot too, and I wouldn't want to put that burden on him."

"I understand completely about keeping your sex life private, and I bet it is very hard with all the reporters trying to get every juicy detail out. The bloke you mentioned, he seems understanding and if he loves you enough he probably would take the risk of becoming publicized." Draco responded, looking seriously at Harry.

"It's hard for me because I feel as if I have been trying to live a double life. I love being famous and doing the music, but I also fancy being a lone and doing things quietly with out the press following me every where I go. It's a bit annoying actually, but that comes with the territory of being a rock star, so I can't complain that much." Harry snickered, as he reached over and placed his hand on Draco's thigh.

"I understand completely, so what would you like to say in closing of this interview?"

"I would like to say that I enjoy every part of my life. It's spectacular. I get to tour these spectacular countries and cities and see all these attractions, and I get to open up to a thousand people through my songs and my music. It just makes me feel alive seeing all those thousands of faces staring up at me, but this bloke the way he makes me feel cannot compare to the bright lights and sold out seats. Love is something great, and you should hold on to it because you never know when it's going to pass you again. I have been through a lot and writing and seeing to those people make it a bit easier to make it through the day. I say this to all the readers, if you find something you love, indulge in it for it will make you truly happy and don't ever be scared to be your self, for you cannot spend your life hiding behind a mask pretending to be something your not. Embrace life with a bright smile and a big heart and you will get far." Harry said enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter for joining me today and conducting this interview. You truly opened up with us at London Entertainment Weekly and I wish you the best of luck with everything!" Draco replied, as he shut off the tape-recorder and the computer.

"How do you think it went?" Draco asked quietly.

"I really think it went well. I did reveal a lot to the public and I am satisfied with it." Harry responded, rubbing Harry's thighs.

"Can I ask you a question?" Draco stammered, avoiding looking into Harry's emerald eyes.

"What's on your mind?"

"That bloke, I couldn't help but feel…" He began.

"Feel as if I were talking about you?" Harry finished with a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah", he breathed.

"It's because I was referring to you. That's why I didn't give away too much info." Harry answered, leaning into kiss Draco passionately.

Hesitantly Draco returned the kiss, but pulled away slowly.

"What?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Look, you'll be leaving soon, and I already have feelings for you; this is hard enough as it is." Draco responded.

"I have feelings for you too, Draco, I just want us to be together one more time before I leave." Harry said lowly.

"No, it's painful enough for me already and if I consented to having sex with you one more time, it wouldn't feel like a proper goodbye. To me it would seem like it was all about the sex for you, but it wasn't." Draco explained.

"It never was just about sex with me, Draco, even though it completely rocked my world." Harry snickered.

"I know. It's just hard enough to say goodbye as it is, and being with you once more would seem like it was final, permanently. I don't know if I could stand that." Draco said quietly.

"I don't want to leave you Draco Malfoy. I want you to know that you were a big part of my life, and I'll never forget you. I will write you letters, if you'd like me to do so." Harry suggested.

"I would love it. I couldn't imagine losing all contact with you that would be devastating."

As Draco began packing away his interview equipment, both he and Harry heard a thunderous crash. They both nearly jumped out of their skins, as they stared at each other, completely horrified.

"What was that?" Harry whispered.

"I have no idea, but it came from my back door. Let's go." Draco mumbled, as he and Harry tiptoed through the house.

Peering around the corner of the wall, Harry spotted the hooded figure standing right in the doorway. He was wearing a black hood along with a ski mask, black sweatshirt, black pants and black shoes.

Grabbing the first thing he could get his hands on, a gold candle stick, Harry, very slowly crept into the kitchen.

"Put that down! That was handed down to me from my mother's mother, mother!" Draco demanded lowly.

"Will you be quiet?" Harry spat as he walked into the kitchen, but this time the figure had disappeared right out the back door.

Harry took off chasing after him with Draco right behind him. Since it was broad day light, they could see the figure running behind some trees. Harry went one way while Draco went the other; they were trying to head him off. The hooded figure began following Draco and the slammed him violently against an old oak tree, knocking the breath from his body. He fell to the floor in a heap, glaring at the man. The man dipped his fingers into his pocket and retrieved a large knife with a bright shiny silver blade that looked sharp enough to cut through anything. Draco immediately tried jumping to his feet, but the man kicked Draco right in the crotch. Draco curled up into a fetal position wincing at the excruciating pain that was traveling through his body like sharp bolts of lightening. The hooded figure let out a righteous laugh, as he yanked Draco to his feet roughly as he held the metal blade against Draco's skin.

"Let me go, you sick fuck!" Draco choked out, as he tried to punch the man.

The man laughed once more as he delicately traced the blade along Draco's neck line, and then across his lips. Draco spat on the knife as he attempted to knock it out of the man's hands, but failed. Suddenly the most terrible pain spread through Draco's body. Glancing down he realized that the man had pierced his side with his silver knife. Draco howled painfully as he bent over, trying to remove the object from him self, but the man laughed once more as he shoved it in further, eliciting more ear splitting screams from Draco as he crumpled to the floor with blood spilling out of his body.

"HARRY!" Draco cried, but he knew that Harry wouldn't be able to hear him, since it was only above a whisper.

With his hands clutched to his side, covered in bright crimson, Draco soon felt very light headed, and his vision became very blurry. The sounds were becoming faint. He knew he was dying, but he wanted to hang on long enough to see Harry. All he kept thinking about was Harry, and that kept him alive, barely.

"Harry's mine! No one takes Harry away from me!" The deep voice hissed as he stared at Draco's almost lifeless body, as he removed his hood and mask.

Draco's blurry vision tried to make out the features of the man before him, but it was just too complicated. All he could make out was that the man was pale like he was.

Harry seen Draco crumpled to the floor and ran over to his side immediately. Glancing down, Harry felt his heart sank to his stomach as he cradled Draco into his arms. Tears began streaming down his cheeks as his fingers ran through his blonde strands, rocking him back and forth.

"Don't die on me, Draco! I need you. I love you! Please don't die! You can't die, not like this! I love you and I need you with me!" Harry sobbed.

"Harry", Draco muttered.

"Just hang on; I'm going to save you! We need to get you to the hospital! I love you, just please hang on for me Draco, don't give up, don't let go! I promise you're going to be alright." Harry continued sobbing.

With Draco's bloody body cradled in his arms, Harry recognized the man immediately. His identity no longer a mystery as Harry stared into his empty eyes and felt nothing for him except hatred.


	7. Part VII

_Authors Note: Yes, I felt the need to update this as soon as I could. Please R&R and remember all errors are MINE!_

Interview with a Rock star

Part VII

"RON! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Harry shouted, as he held Draco's bloody body in his arms.

"Easy", he said cruelly. "You broke my heart, Harry. I still love you."

"Ron, I moved on. What we had is history. You became violent and jealous of every man." Harry hissed. "Now please help me save Draco."

"Why? He doesn't deserve you. I have given you everything, Harry. I am the one who made you into who you are, and with out me you would be nothing, just like he is." Ron growled.

"That's not true, Ron, and you know it! Draco is everything you're not, and you're just fucking jealous I am with him and not you. How do you expect me to be with some one who treats me like a kid? I can't be with you Ron."

"Harry, you mean everything to me. I know what's best for you and I'm just trying to help you get what you deserve. This little bastard is only trying to take your money and your fame from you, but you're too blind to see it. He is going to publish that interview all over the magazine, and he is going to make you look like someone you're not." Ron said.

"That's not true! Draco's not like that, but you are! You would do anything to get me back!"

"You're right, Harry, I would do anything to have you back in my arms, even kill your pathetic blonde boy toy!" He exclaimed.

"Leave him out of this; he didn't do a damn thing to you!"

"Yes he did, he took you from me! You know we are meant to be together, Harry. You were the first person I ever loved, and the last. I did this to save you, and one day you will thank me."

"Thank you, for what? For killing the person I truly care about?" Harry cried, as he took off his shirt and wrapped it around Draco's bloody wound.

"Come on, Draco, hold on. Please don't die. I love you", Harry mumbled in his ear.

"The only person you truly care about is yourself." Ron shot.

"Bullshit, Ron! I cared about you but you became too possessive of me. You treated me as if I was you're property."

"That's right, Harry, you were mine! I owned you, and the second you walked away I got angry. I wanted you back and I would go to any extremes to get you back." He snarled.

"You don't give a damn about me! You just want to own me and tell me what to do like a little slave. Well, guess what Ron? I am not going to be your little BITCH!" Harry yelled, as he began to walk toward the door to the manor.

"Don't you walk away from me again, Harry or I'll be sure to kill you and your little boyfriend", Ron shouted.

"I am not scared of you or your threats, now please get the fuck out of here, before I have you arrested for attempted murder. I don't care anymore Ron! Draco means the world to me." Harry responded angrily.

"Would you give up your famous lifestyle to settle with him? Because you wouldn't sacrifice that for me! He doesn't deserve you!" Ron shouted, running toward Harry with his knife. "No one deserves to have you, but me!"

"You want to know the truth, Ron? The truth is that I would give up my fame just to be with Draco!" Harry confessed, as he pushed a small strand of hair out of Draco's face; his eyes were barely opened.

Harry rushed Draco back inside the house and locked the doors as he grabbed Draco's cell out of his pocket.

"Why do you have a cell phone when you live in the middle of nowhere?" Harry mumbled, as he tried to receive service.

Harry knew that Draco was losing a lot of blood and quickly and if he didn't get him to a hospital; he would be dead. Quickly sneaking out of the front door, Harry grabbed Draco's keys and started his Lamborghini as he sped out of the driveway. Glancing in the mirror, Harry could still Ron screaming and shouting nonsense as he left the manor.

"Please don't die on me Draco. I need you", Harry pleaded, caressing the blondes pale skin.

Harry sped down the highway until he reached the Hospital. Cradling the blonde in his arms; he dashed through the double doors and ran up to the receptionist.

"He's been stabbed and he's loosing a lot of blood. He needs help and right away, please, I'm Harry Potter!"

A Nurse came running through the doors with a wheelchair; she gently placed Malfoy down, and rolled him into the emergency room.

"When did this happen?" the nurse asked politely.

"About twenty minutes ago, please fix him." Harry cried.

"We'll do our best." She replied.

Harry followed the nurse hastily into a private room, where she gently lifted his body and laid him in the bed. Harry was crying frantically.

"Please, I love him. Save him!"

"Sir, we're going to do our best; he needs stitches. The doctor will be right in." She responded as she walked out of the room after hooking up an IV.

"Draco, listen, all of this is my fault. I never told you about Ron, but that doesn't matter now. I want and need you back, please don't die on me. You mean the world too me, and I would give up everything just to make sure you're alright." Harry sobbed.

"Don't leave me here", a small voice pleaded.

"I'll never leave you Draco Malfoy; I will remain right here by your side."

"I love you Draco", Harry mumbled as he held Draco's hand tightly in his.

"Love you too", he choked.

The doctor soon rushed through the door pushing a table with all sorts of medical equipment.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Seamus Finnegan, and I promise I will fix your friend right up." He said calmly.

"Is he going to die?" Harry sobbed.

"I'm afraid he has lost a lot of blood, but if I stitch him up and stop the bleeding then he should be fine, but I would like to keep him overnight just to make sure he is going to be alright." The doc explained.

"That's wonderful, Dr. Thank you so much!" Harry said a bit relieved.

Draco winced as Dr. Finnegan began sewing up his open wound. His fists clenched the sheets tightly as he watched the Dr. carefully.

"All done", the Dr. said politely. "Just lay there and try and get some rest, we don't want you doin any strenuous activity to reopen your wound."

"I'll make sure he behaves", Harry said weakly.

"I'll be back in to check on him later." Dr. Finnegan replied as he walked out the door.

Harry scooted a chair right next to Draco's bed, as he held his hand firmly.

"You found out who our stalker was?" Draco barely breathed.

"Yeah, it was my ex boyfriend Ron. Look, I knew I should have told you about him and I'm sorry I didn't. He was just a part of my past." Harry confessed.

"Its okay, Harry", Draco muttered.

"No, it's not, Draco. Look, I feel like I'm the one to blame. Ron was a part of my past, and he had no right attacking you like that. I never thought he would come back and do something so vicious and cruel." Harry explained.

"It hurts", Draco said, wanting to rub his side.

"I know, just lay there and rest and maybe things will be better in the morning. The nurse should be bringing you in some painkillers." Harry assured him.

"I feel like I'm to blame for this whole fiasco." Draco muttered.

"Don't say that. It's not your fault at all. I should have been more careful with you. If anyone's to blame its' me; I should have told you about my past", whispered Harry.

"It's okay. I knew you were famous, and I wanted to take the risk. It was well worth it to me." Draco smiled weakly.

"Draco, get some rest, and hopefully everything will be somewhat better tomorrow." Harry said hopefully.

"Promise me, you will be right here when I wake up."

"Draco, I promise I am not going anywhere." Harry said softly, holding Draco's hand in his, caressing it.

Closing his eyes, Draco slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Harry kept a close eye on him until sleep took him away as well. Thoughts about Ron kept racing through his mind, preventing a peaceful nap. How Ron could just injure Draco like that, was way beyond Harry's concepts. He always knew Ron to be a psycho jealous stalker. Ron would always yell at Harry and create very public scenes during their relationships, and that's why he broke up with him; that and Harry really didn't feel like he was in love with Ron. Draco was a different story. He realized just a few days ago that ever what he was feeling was most definitely love. Harry would do anything to protect Draco; even if that meant getting revenge on his ex-boyfriend. No one was going to hurt Draco as severely as Ron did and be able to get away with it. No, Ron was most definitely not getting away with this. Harry would find some way to make him pay for what he did.

After what had seemed like a small time frame, the nurse with a plate of food strolled into the room. Draco's eyes fluttered opened lightly, as the nurse smiled politely at him.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. I thought I would bring you a bite to eat. Hope you enjoy yourself", she said kindly, as she left the room.

Lifting the lid off of his plate, Draco immediately turned his nose up at the plate of food, which consisted of chicken noodle soup, some bread, milk, and a slice of chocolate cake.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Harry asked softly.

Draco carefully took a small sip of the soup and it came right back out as he turned his face up in disgust.

"This tastes like rubbish." He spat.

"Come on Draco, the sooner you eat something, the sooner they will let you come home." Harry assured him, patting his shoulder lightly.

"How do they expect their patients to get well when their food tastes like a rubbish bin menu?"

"You need to eat." Harry said a bit forcefully.

"You can't expect me to eat this shit, Harry. It is just not right." Draco snarled.

"Incase you haven't noticed this isn't a five star restaurant; this is a hospital. The food here isn't supposed to be extravagant or elegant delicacies." Harry said exasperatedly.

"Well it should be better than rubbish, don't you agree?" Draco asked sardonically.

"How bad is it Draco? I am sure you're taking this too extremes."

"Harry, it tastes like a bowl of urine with strings it, does that help clarify things for you?" Draco retorted.

"Would you eat it if I fed it to you?" Harry asked hopefully.

"It wouldn't make a bit of difference if I fed myself or you fed it to me; it's still going to taste like rubbish." He hissed.

"Fine, what would you want, Draco?" Harry said in an annoyed tone.

"Anything is better than this." He replied.

"You're on a strict diet, Draco, incase you forgot you were just stabbed. You have a hole in your body, and that's going to take quite a while to heal. You can't go about doing things just as if you are fine and you can't eat everything you want." Harry spat.

"Rub it in, Potter that I am not able to take care of myself."

"Draco, it's not like that. You just need to take it easy for a while and eat small light meals that will help you feel better and gain some energy, but no strenuous activities for you for a long time." Harry explained calmly.

"I guess shagging is out of the picture then?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Yes, you can forget about shagging, oral sex, and wanking until you're completely healed." Harry said with a deviant grin on his face.

"What the bloody hell did I do to deserve such a punishment?" Draco practically screamed.

"Relax, the more you take it easy and try to better yourself the sooner you will heal, and the sooner we can shag."

"Bloody hell, this is going to be a long recuperation period." Draco sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Look, I am sorry, Draco. I feel as if I should be to blame for this. I mean I knew Ron, and I didn't tell you about us until the interview." Harry confessed.

"Really, Harry, it is not your fault. I knew what I was getting into when my boss told me to interview you, and I was willing to take that chance, because honestly, I've never been happier." Draco admitted as his cheeks turned a small shade of pink.

"Me either. I love my life and I love what I do, but I would give it all away in an instant just to make you well again so we could be together. I realized that with out some one to share my fame with, it really isn't that important. Now that you're part of my life; I want to be able to share everything with you and it makes it all the more special", Harry said, placing a soft kiss on Draco's pale cheek.

"How did we ever get to this point, Harry? I mean a few days past and now we're like together." Draco stated clearly.

"Those days with you have been amazing, nothing could ever make me feel so alive as to be touched by you. I would not trade those days for anything; they mean so much to me, and to know that they are valuable to you as well, makes me happy. Yes, I would say we are together, because I have never felt such intense passion and emotion with anyone else. You bring me to life." Harry whispered.

"So we are an official couple? How is that I'm laying here in a hospital bed, supposed to be dealing with a great amount of excruciating pain, but the only thing I can feel is happiness and love. There is no pain, not when you're with me." Draco declared.

"I am always here for you Draco know that, and I would not let anything happen to you. Ron is most definitely going to pay. No one hurts the one I love and walks away." Harry growled.

"I know, Harry and that's one of the many reasons I love you."

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy." Harry mumbled as he covered Draco's hand with his, and laid his head down on the side of the bed; as he drifted off too sleep once more.

The next morning Harry awoke abruptly to heavy pounding on the door and the phone ringing loudly. Clambering up out of his chair, Harry cracked the door open and peered outside. A whole sea of media people surrounded the small room, as camera's tried to get footage on the inside of the room, while various reporters hounded Harry Potter.

"Is it true that you're seeing Draco Malfoy of the London Entertainment?" One woman shouted.

"Did your ex-boyfriend, Ronald Weasley attempt to murder your boyfriend out of jealousy?" A man shot.

"How long have you and Mr. Malfoy been an item?"

"Are you leaving the music scene behind?"

Question after question was being tossed at him, making his head throb violently. He quietly steeped into the mass of people, shutting the door behind him.

"Listen, there was an incident involving my ex Ron Weasley, but my personal life is none of your damn business! Just so you know, Draco and I care very deeply for one another!" Harry shouted violently, walking back inside the room, slamming the door in their face.

Draco had a very confused and distasteful look on his face.

"Do you want to explain what the hell is going on out there?" He snarled.

"It's out. The public knows about our relationship, and their hounding me about it. Ron must have told", responded Harry angrily.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked, seriously.

"We aren't going to do anything. I am going to find a way to stop this psychotic bastard!"


	8. Part VIII

Interview with a Rock Star

Part VIII

"Harry, you must do something, they'll never leave you alone." Draco said, looking at Harry.

"I'm not worried about the media; I'm more worried about what to do with Ron." He growled, tossing his cell phone across the room due to its incessant ringing.

"Harry may be you should just try and focus on the press because they're going to print what ever they like if you don't tell them something." Draco explained.

"What the bloody hell do you want me to tell them?" Harry snapped.

"Perhaps the truth would be a bit of a good start. If you tell them exactly what happened, maybe they will start focusing on Ron and not you."

"Not likely. Ron's not a public icon; no one really gives a shit about him, but me, that's a different story. According to the public I have a certain image and status I must stand up to; it's quite annoying, but if I don't display that then they are all over me." Harry sighed, slouching in his chair, trying to lock out the beating on the door.

"Why do you care so much about your public appearance?" Draco snorted.

"I don't, Draco. I don't give a damn about what people think of me. The only opinion that matters to me is yours. It's just that the media won't focus on Ron; it will be all about my personal life." Harry explained.

"Well, what if I talk to them?"

"I don't know, Draco, I really don't want you involved." Harry replied.

"Why? Are you ashamed of me?" He exclaimed.

"I can't believe you would even think of such a thing. I just don't want you to get involved against your will", responded Harry.

"Look, Harry, no matter what you say, I still want to be with you. I know your life can be a bit chaotic and hectic at points, but I would gladly be a part of it." Draco answered. "I still think our best bet is to hire a reporter and give them an honest interview, and then leave it at that."

"Who would we hire?"

"Look, I know this girl that works for me. She handles simple interviews, but I am sure she would be glad to take on something like this. It would giver her a bit of excitement." Draco said.

"Who", asked Harry, glancing at Draco?

"Her name is Luna Lovegood. She's a bit odd, but she does her job well." Draco said, squeezing Harry's hand tightly in his.

"I'll think about it."

"Good."

Harry just remained there, holding Draco's hand in his, with thoughts filling his mind. He really did love Draco, and he would do anything for him, but was he willing to give up his music career for him? Harry thought about it and he realized he would do it just so he and Draco could be happy together. At this moment the only thing Harry wanted was for all the media and press to go away, so he could spend some quality time with his boyfriend.

Harry was just about to doze off into a light sleep when the door swung open, and Dr. Seamus Finnigan walked in to check on Draco.

"Good day, Mr. Malfoy. How are we feeling?" The doctor asked, checking his heart rate and pulse.

"I'm bored. I want to go home." Draco said bluntly.

"Aah, can't let you go just yet, need to keep an eye on you for a bit longer." He chuckled. "Besides you can't do any strenuous activities."

"Please don't remind me", the blonde huffed. "Life's boring with out sex."

"You better get used to it; sex doesn't seem to be in your life any time soon." Dr. Finnigan said.

"WHAT?"

"Relax", Harry whispered, rubbing his hand.

"Oh, you'll be able to have sex again; it will just be a while." Dr. Finnigan explained.

"How long", Draco asked.

"Give it a month for your wound to heal properly."

"A month", the blonde exclaimed loudly.

"Calm down", Harry whispered.

"Calm down, you tell me to calm down when the Doc just told me I can't have sex for a month! That's bloody horrible. I think I'd rather die." He growled.

"Here's some good news though, Mr. Malfoy, you may be able to go home tomorrow morning if everything is looking good." Dr. Finnigan said cheerfully.

"I may be able to go home, but I can't have sex! What good is that?"

"We can actually spend quality time together, and figure out how to deal with this situation. Don't think for one second that just because you get to go home I am leaving you. I am going to stay right there with you." Harry said, looking deeply into Draco's silvery eyes.

"You mean that?" He asked softly.

"Of course I do; just because you cannot have sex doesn't mean I am going to abandon you and go else where. I am going to help you through this, because when one month is up, I am going to fuck you so hard." Harry smirked.

"Damn, please don't get me all excited." Draco sighed.

"Umm…Mr. Malfoy, I will be back to check on you later." Doctor Finnigan said awkwardly, walking out the door.

"Harry, this is going to drive me nuts, not being able to do anything sexual for a month", exclaimed, Draco.

"I am going to be there with you, and I will help you through this; in fact, just to prove my commitment to you, I am going to make a promise." Harry began.

"What kind of promise?"

"I promise that until you are completely healed I am going to abstain from wanking as well. That way it would be better for the both of us, and it wouldn't be quite fair that I could get off and you couldn't. I really want to see this through, Draco."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would."

"I...am glad I have you." The blonde stammered.

"Me too."

The next morning both Harry and Draco were awoken by loud pounding on the door. Harry quickly jumped out of his chair and yanked the door open, revealing a mass of media reporters, who were shoving microphones and recorders into his face as they bombarded him with millions of questions concerning his personal life.

"Look, I have no comment on the current matters at state." He growled angrily.

"Mr. Potter, is this the end of your music career?" One reporter shouted.

"I said, I have no comment, so please leave!"

"Are you in love with Draco Malfoy?"

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" He screamed as he slammed the door.

He turned around and caught Draco staring at him worriedly.

"The media is rather determined to get some information, Harry. Maybe it wouldn't hurt." The blonde suggested.

"No! I limited myself to giving you a very personal interview." Harry admitted.

"Why? You didn't even know me?" Draco asked confusedly.

"I honestly don't know. Hermione had just told me that some one from London Entertainment would like to interview me, at first I was hesitant, but then I thought it would be a good idea, especially since Hermione told me that you were a really well respected reporter." Harry answered honestly. "I respect myself enough not to publicize my entire personal life."

"But why was it different with me? You could have been vague and short, but you were very descriptive and explained the details." Draco said.

"I know. From the first time I saw you, I knew there was something different." Harry confessed.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, and Harry hurried over and swung it open expecting another reporter, but instead it was Ron Weasley. Harry's heart sank to his stomach as anger filled every part of his body; he could practically feel his blood boiling.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Ron?" Harry growled through his teeth.

"I came to check on your blonde boy toy, hoping to see him dead." He chuckled.

Harry stepped outside of the room, closing the door behind him as he glared angrily at Ron.

"He survived, but I can't guarantee that you will. So now will you please tell me what you are doing here?"

"Fine, I came to make a deal with you, Potter." Ron said coolly.

"What kind of deal?" Harry asked cautiously.

"You want the media to quit hounding you about your relationship with what's-his-face, right?" Ron asked. "And you want to be able to be happy?"

"Yeah", answered Harry cautiously. "What do I have to do?"

"The only thing you have to do is dump your blonde boy and get with me, and then I'll sort it all out and I promise to leave him alone." Ron said casually.

"Forget it! I'd rather deal with the media and suffer then to be with you! I love Draco!" Harry exclaimed.

"Look, Harry, I love you. You were everything to me and I made you in to everything that you are today. You know that with out me, you would be absolutely nothing! I won't give up. If you say no to me, I will tell the media all your dirty little secrets and next time I won't let Draco survive", hissed Ron.

"I don't give a fuck about my personal life anymore Ron. Can't you see that Draco means everything to me? Nothing matters with out him." Harry said sharply. "I should tell the media you tried to kill him!"

"They won't believe you, Harry, and you know that. I am a very well renowned producer, you on the other hand has a past mental institution record for suicide."

"Yes, that's because you drove me to kill myself, Ron! Don't you see that everything that has happened to me is your fault?!" He growled angrily. "Besides, no one knows that I was institutionalized by you."

"Oh, Harry, the whole world will know; I'll be sure of it! Just go out with me and I promise I won't publish your mental health records." Ron said.

"Forget it. I am going back inside."

"Fine, then I suggest you read the paper tomorrow because I guarantee you will be on the front page listed as a psychopath", hissed Ron.

"Do what you want to. Publish my goddamn records if that's what will get you off! I don't give a fuck about my reputation any longer. I am sick of it! The only important thing in my life is Draco, and so help me, if you lay one more fucking hand on him I will slice your throat! And don't think that's a threat, it's a goddamn promise Ron!" Harry roared as he walked back inside the room, facing a perplexed Draco.

"What the hell is going on, Harry", asked Draco worriedly.

"Ron is starting his fucking shit again! I am not going to let him get away with it! He is threatening me." Harry huffed.

"We need to do something. I told you let me get a hold of Luna Lovegood and she will publish an honest interview with you." Draco said.

"No, I need to go after Ron personally. I want revenge." Harry snarled.

"You'll just end up in trouble with the media once more."

"I am going to tell you the same thing that I told Ron. I don't give a damn about my rep anymore. The only thing that matters to me is you and I am going to do everything in my power to protect you!" Harry said calmly, walking over to the side of Draco's bed and grasping his hand firmly in his.

"Damn, I can't wait to get the hell out of here and fuck you until you're numb", whispered Draco in Harry's ear, sending chills through his spine.

"Take it ease, Drake, I don't want you to get too excited and rip your stitches open, because it would take longer to heal." He chuckled.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Draco questioned exhaustedly.

"Like, I said I am going after Ron personally! He is not going to get away with much more. Let him ruin, my reputation and destroy my career, so what; I'll still have my pride and most of all I'll still have you. Don't you see that none of it matters if I don't have you?"

A light tapping on the door startled both boys as Harry quickly jumped out of his seat to open the door. It was Dr. Finnigan.

"Evenin' Mr. Malfoy, how are you feeling?" He asked politely.

"Could be better if I was home and had a good meal to eat", responded Draco.

"You'll be home soon enough", the Dr. said while examining his wound. "Everything looks as if it's healing properly; if everything goes as well, you could be sitting at home tomorrow. I will see you in the morning Mr. Malfoy." The Dr. said promptly. "Here are a few pain killers to get you through the night."

"Thanks Dr." Draco said lowly.

That night Harry fell asleep in the chair located beside Draco's bed with his hand clenched firmly around Draco's. It was the first night there that Harry had actually received a decent night's sleep. But he was rudely awoken with a loud thumping on the door. Grumbling curse words to himself; he staggered to the door and swung it open. There stood a hefty black man with his fists firmly grasping a newspaper.

"Where's Draco Malfoy?!" He demanded, storming into the room with out Harry's permission.

"He's asleep." Harry stammered, trying to prevent the man from disturbing Draco's sleep.

"I need to have a word with him, if you don't mind." He growled, shoving Harry to the side and walking straight toward his bed.

"MALFOY!

Draco immediately set up and was staring directly at his boss. He was not awake enough to fully comprehend what was going on around him as he looked back and forth between Harry and his boss.

"What the hell you are you doing here, Zabini?" Malfoy asked.

"Have you seen the newspaper, Malfoy? Look, just look at it!" Zabini exclaimed shoving the paper right into Malfoy's face.

"Shit", he mumbled.

"Yes, shit is right. You've managed to get yourself into a bit of a situation." Zabini pointed out.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Harry asked concerned.

Without a word, Draco slowly handed the paper over to Harry. Harry's mouth dropped open as his heart jumped into his throat. There plastered on the front page was a picture of him and Malfoy going at it on his desk and the headlines read: _**Draco Malfoy Gets Personal with London Rock Star Harry Potter.**_

"Draco, I did not pay you to fuck him. You were supposed to interview him! Now you have totally destroyed everything." Zabini grumbled. "And you, Potter, took advantage of the whole damn thing."

"I…honestly…did not know who was going to interview

me", mutter Draco, trying not to strain himself.

"What ever, Malfoy, consider your self fired from the London Entertainment." Zabini growled as he stormed out of the room.

Running his fingers through his hands, Draco glanced at Harry miserably. Harry took a depth as he sat down and grasped Draco's hand in his, while staring deeply into his eyes, with a serious look on his face. It took him a few moments before he even spoke a word.

"Draco, being here with you has made me realize something. I have caused you a lot of pain. It was my fault that Ron stabbed you, and also I am to blame for the newspaper that cost you your job. I want you to know that I love you, and I would do anything to protect you, that's why this is so damn hard for me. I know you probably won't understand why I am doing this, but I am going to try and explain." Harry breathed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Draco simply and nodded as he tightened his grip on Harry's hand.

" I love you, and you are the most important thing in my life, and I don't want to lose you. I have to protect you, because I don't want to see you to get hurt, and the only way to protect you is for me to disappear." He closed his eyes, in order to avoid Draco's. "I don't want to do this, but it's definitely for the best. I have caused you way too much pain and suffering that you did not deserve. I know you may not agree with this, but I think you would be much better with out me. You will be safe and won't have to worry about Ron or the media harassing you daily. I should have thought more about this before getting involved with you. You are a great person Draco, and you deserve to be happy, and that's what I want. Being with me, I doubt you'll ever be truly happy; I have too much chaos in my life. This is fucking killing me Draco, but I am doing it because I love you so damn much and I don't want to see you in any more pain. I want you to know that I will always love you, and you will be in thoughts. This is goodbye Drake, and I'll never forget you. I wish you the best of luck. I love you." Harry explained as he leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Harry", Draco choked out.

"Please don't say anything Drake; it's for the best. I love you. Goodbye." Harry mumbled as he sulked out of the hospital room, quietly shutting the door behind door.


	9. Part IX

AN: Thanks for all the reviews and here's another update, hope to get more reviews!!

Interview with a Rock Star

Part IX

The worst pain he had ever felt soared through the blonde's body. The stabbing wounds were nothing compared to the way his heart was breaking at this precise moment. He seemed to be coming disconnected to the whole world around him; nothing mattered no more, not his life, not his job, absolutely nothing mattered to him. Completely oblivious to his surroundings, the only thing he was aware of was the agony of terrible pangs piercing his heart. The only thing he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and never wake up again. Why? What reason did he have to continue living? His job was definitely gone. His reputation was demolished, but none of that compared to losing the only thing he truly loved, Harry Potter. His body ached and he cringed and twisted trying to get rid of the feelings. He wanted to scream and shout; however, he was completely oblivious to the tears streaming down his cheeks. This could not be true. Harry Potter did not just walk out on him. Walk out on him when he needed him the most was the worst part of it all. There was so much he wanted to say, but the words would just not part from his lips. He wanted to die. His life was empty with out Harry in it, and his heart felt bare as a void became present. He knew that unless Harry returned to him that void would always be there. Despite all of Harry's words, there was no way that he could move on and learn to love another like he loved Harry. It was impossible. Harry showed him the true meaning of happiness and love; something he never really understood before. And now it was all gone; there was nothing left now. He had two choices. He could either lay there in the hospital or die. His second choice was he could go out there and fight for what he truly wanted, fight for something that he desired. He knew that the latter was going to be complicated and he would probably wind up in worse state of health, but he had to know if there was ever another chance for him and Harry. He would do whatever it takes to make Harry realize that he loves him, and he wasn't giving up.

And as for Ron, that bastard was definitely going to die a most painful death. He was going to cause him the most excruciating pain he could manage. He was not going to let him get away that easy for causing him so much pain and practically destroying his life. He was definitely going to make Ron suffer extreme amounts of pain and horror. His worst nightmares were about to come true, and Ron would wish he was never even born.

Before going after Harry, Draco needed to come up with a way to sneak out of the hospital. Lifting up his gown, he observed his stitches closely. The doctor would be in first thing in the morning to remove them and after that he would devise a plan of escape. Once he was out of the hospital, Draco planned to hunt Harry down and demand an explanation of why he had left him like that, and if he encountered Ron on the way the fucker was as good as dead. Nothing was going to stand in the way of him and Harry any.

Pain continued to course its way through Draco's frail frame as his fingers tangled themselves in his strands of platinum blonde hair. No longer being able to deal with the pain in fear of driving himself crazy, Draco pushed the call button on the side of his bed. Only a few minutes later a skinny nurse with flaming red hair stepped into the room with her clipboard clenched tightly to her chest. Her skin was pale but had a thin sheet of freckles on her cheeks. Draco couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity about her, as if he had seen her before. She was not wearing any type of identification, but he could have sworn that he knew her from some where.

"May I help you, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked politely, staring at his charts.

"I need the strongest pain medicine you could advise." He said coldly, glaring at her.

"You do have a morphine drip, which should take care of all pain problems." She smiled cutely.

"Listen, unless you want me to strangle you with these cords that are hooked to my body, you will get me some fucking pain killers or maybe something to send me into comatose. I don't really give a fuck. Just give me something to make me numb." He growled.

"I am sorry, but I can't administer any more pain medicine to you due to your morphine drip." She said curtly.

"Listen, my boyfriend just walked out on me and I can't get it out of my mind. I am going to end up going insane or worse dead, but apparently you don't give a shit if I live or die, just as long as you get your money. Now listen I demand something that will make me comatose, because right now I don't want to feel a damn thing!" Draco growled at the nurse.

"Right…of course, I will go discuss with Dr. Finnegan and let you know right away, Mr. Malfoy." The nurse stammered.

"Good", hissed the blonde as he tried hard not to think of Harry.

Draco had a feeling that the nurse would not be returning tonight and he would not receive any additional medications for his emotional problems. He just wanted to dig his nails into his chest and rip his heart out, because he felt like that was what had just happened to him. Growing up Draco's family life was not a crystal staircase; even though, everything was handed to him on a silver platter. He grew up with his dad controlling everything and always wanted to be perfect. His dad always maintained appearances; he didn't want anyone to think less of him. Power was his main goal; he wanted to gain all the power to every authority. His dad was crooked, cunning, charming and right down cruel. He was the type that would kill just to gain control of something; nothing stood in his way when it came to obtaining power. There were times when his dad would get really angry and take his emotions out on Draco him self, no matter what the reason was behind it. Draco was always his target. But he would rather it be that way then to have his dad hitting on his mother. Deep down, Draco knew that his parents were never really in love. It was all about money, power, status and appearance. Love was something Draco was never taught; it was not explained to him as a child. So when he first started developing feelings for Harry, Draco knew there was some kind of emotional connection and that scared him, because he was taught to never let his feelings show for anyone, but Harry was different. He felt comfortable around Harry. Everything was new to him, and for once he was happy. Life made sense when he was with Harry and now everything good in his life was gone. He couldn't help but feel as if he was going to turn out like his dad.

_"Fuck me Harry", the blonde growled bucking his hips toward the other man._

_"Draco", hissed Harry as his hands wrapped around Draco's waist and stroked his rock hard cock frantically as he pumped in and out of the blonde fervently._

_The heat, the passion and the raw desire took over every inch of Draco's body, making him completely incoherent to his surroundings except for the touch and feel of Harry's hands on his body. Draco was kneeling on all fours as Harry slammed his thick cock deep inside of him, eliciting sounds of pain and pleasure that sent chills through out his spine and straight to his own erection which was being stroked into oblivion. Draco was so close; he knew it. He could almost see stars in his eyes as Harry continually hit his pleasure point with such ferocity and intensity that made every nerve in his body explode. He really didn't know how much more of this he could endure before he came all over himself. His body began to tremble and quiver as his eyes rolled back into his head. Draco could feel his sac tighten up as his body became extremely tense as he gripped the satin sheets beneath him tightly. Oh shit, he knew he was about to come and Harry kept stroking his member violently; his hand sliding up and down the slick shaft vigorously as his thumbs rolled around the head of it. Oh fuck!!_

Abruptly sitting up, Draco wiped the sweat from his forehead as he glanced around his room. His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest as the parts of the dream flashed through his mind. Inhaling sharply, Draco suddenly recalled everything about the dream. His heart began to ache desperately for Harry. Having wet dreams about Harry already was just not want he wanted to deal with first thing in the morning. Tossing his head back onto the pillow, Draco sighed miserably. There was no way he was going to be able to move on with his life unless it involved Harry. Draco knew he had to find Harry and soon or he was afraid he was going to die of heartache, but he would never admit that to anyone.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy", The Irish Doctor said cheerfully, pushing a metal tray inside his room. "How are you this morning?"

"I'll be a lot better as soon as I get the hell out of here", Draco grumbled.

"I am sure you will be, but please don't over exert your self for the first month." The Doctor chuckled.

"You won't have to worry about that."

"Right, now let's get those stitches out so you can go home and relax with your lover." Dr. Finnegan asked quietly.

"What lover?" Draco replied heatedly. "He left."

"Now why on Earth would he want to leave someone as gorgeous as you?" He blushed, as he continued focusing on removing the stitches from Draco's body.

"Excuse me?" Draco said a bit shocked.

"Sorry, crossed a line, doctor patient rule." Finnegan said.

"Forget that. Did you just say I was gorgeous?" Draco questioned confusedly.

"Yeah."

"So you are gay?"

"Maybe, Malfoy", Doctor Finnegan said sheepishly as he pulled the last stitch out of the blonde's body.

"Look, I am sorry, Doc, but my boyfriend had just left me yesterday and incase you failed to notice I'm in a pretty shitty mood and I am not up for no compliments. The only thing I want is to get out of here." Draco drawled.

"Right, sorry, Malfoy." He stated. "Everything looks good. I will just sign your release forms and you will be free to go."

"Thanks."

"I wish you luck not only on your physical well-being but emotional as well." Doctor Finnegan said politely.

"Right, of course, and thanks again." Draco mumbled as he began gathering up his belongings.

Finally he was going to be released from that jail cell he had been staying in for days. The first thing he was going to do was go back to his place and take a nice long hot shower and then set out on searching for Harry.

Stepping into his manor for the first time in what seemed like ages; Draco took in a deep breath of the fresh air. It felt so good to be back home, and he couldn't wait to get into the shower. The hot water pounded forcefully onto his pale frame as he ran his fingers continuously through his hair. As he closed his eyes, Draco imagined Harry standing directly behind him just as naked and just as wet as he was. He could feel the heat reverberating off of the other man's body. Draco's cock began to harden just at the mere thought of Harry being there. The dream from last night, found its way back to the front of Draco's mind as he began reliving it. The passion, the heat, the desire all took over his body at once, making his cock completely erect.

"Fuck you, Potter", he hissed, clenching his fists tightly.

Draco was not going to submit him self to wanking off to thoughts of Harry already. He was not going to let Harry corrupt his mind. Harry was not going to get the best of Draco; he wouldn't let him. Draco would find a way to block all thoughts of the rock star from his mind. He didn't want to think about him, not now and not ever. Maybe trying to get Harry back was a bad idea from the start. If Harry truly loved Draco then he wouldn't have left in the first place.

Once he was out of the shower, Draco collapsed onto the sofa, trying to get Harry out of his mind. Two days ago Draco was lying in the hospital bed, holding Harry's hand and listening to the promises the rock star had made. Now his heart burned with anger that Harry had broken every promise. Never did he think Harry would leave him while he was in the hospital bed let alone leave him at all. Closing his eyes, Draco began to wonder if Harry was even thinking of him at all. What was Harry doing at this exact moment in life? Was he even worried about Draco?

Picking his cell phone up, Draco wanted to dial Harry's number but decided against it. Knowing Harry, he probably wouldn't even answer the damn phone. Staying all alone in his manor would definitely drive him insane, because Harry would be on his mind constantly. Draco thought about it, and he decided that a nice vacation away from Malfoy Manor would definitely do him some good. It would give him time to his self. That way he could finally focus on what he wanted to do with the rest of his life, especially if Harry was no longer in the picture. Draco called one of his travel agents and booked a flight to Paris, France for the following day.

That night Draco stayed up late packing since his flight left at like 7 a.m. He was shuffling through his closet when he came across a t-shirt Harry had left there. He grabbed the shirt tightly in his fists as he sniffed it. Harry's spicy cologne wafted through his nostrils, as he inhaled the masculine scent. Feeling tears creeping out of the corner of his eyes, Draco wadded the shirt up and launched it across his room. He took in a deep breath, refusing to let the tears fall from his face. He was not going to cry over Harry fucking Potter; Draco was going to be the bigger man and just let it go.

His suitcase was now full and there was nothing left to do. A nice strong drink sounded wonderful to Draco. Grabbing his keys, he drove off to the nearest bar. The bar was dark as tobacco and alcohol filled the room. Loud rock music thumped over the speakers as Draco approached the bar. The bartender was a young girl with long black hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her smile could light up an entire room. She was wearing a black corset trimmed in dark purple lace; her perky breasts were popping out of the top of the corset. Draco couldn't help to think that she was highly attractive, but he also sensed some kind of familiarity about her. He knew he had definitely seen this woman somewhere before.

"What will we have tonight?" She said with an accent.

"Coke and rum, please", Draco added coolly. "What's your name?"

"Call me, Chang, Cho Chang." She said sweetly as she mixed his drink.

"Didn't you go to London School for the Arts?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yes, I did." Cho responded, handed him his glass. "I remember you, you're Draco Malfoy."

"Sometimes I wish I weren't." He said gloomily.

"I can understand that, especially with what all the tabloids are printing." She frowned.

"I avoid them. I don't need to know what they're saying about me." He said, sipping on his liquor.

"Well, I would be concerned if I were you. They're saying that you were involved with my ex-boyfriend, Harry Potter." She snorted.

"Harry's your ex?" Draco sneered, as an uncontrollable surge of jealousy swept automatically through his body.

"We used to date during our fifth year at LSA, but we broke up because his music was so much more important to him than anything and besides I caught him in bed with Ronald Weasley." She huffed.

"That sucks", stammered Draco, in complete shock that he had went to school with Harry.

"Yes it did at the time, but I realized that Harry was nothing but a conceited bastard who would say everything I wanted to hear just to make me sleep with him. I was a fool to fall for it and a fool for not recognizing that he preferred the other sex. Now I moved on with my life and I am happily married. After Harry and I broke up, I realized that my life was better without him. No matter how sweet and caring he seemed to be, he did it all to benefit himself. Nothing was for me." Cho explained.

"I think I came to that conclusion, and I also concluded that I must have another drink." Draco answered.

"He really made me fall head over heals for him with his sex appeal and appearance. He was exceptionally easy on my eyes, but the emotional connection was lacking. He only cared about his music and him self. Rarely would he compliment me and express his love for me." Cho went on.

"Harry was different with me, he always expressed his emotions and he was willing to give up his music career just so we could be together." Draco confessed, taking another swig of his drink.

"I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but if he was willing to give up his career then why isn't he with you?" Cho asked directly.

"Well, there was an incident in which his ex; Ron Weasley stabbed me because he wanted Harry and back. I went to the hospital and Harry stayed with me day and night; even though, the media hounded us constantly. He would not leave my side. Then just yesterday he rambled off a bunch of shit that he didn't want to cause me anymore pain and it would be better for me if he left, and so he did. He walked right out of my hospital room." Draco explained.

"That's horrible. You see if Harry truly cared about you he would stick with you through all of this. You see he is still selfish, cares about nothing other than himself." Cho responded.

"Well, I hope he's happy, because I'm fucking miserable." Draco growled, downing the last bit of his drink.

"I am safe to say that I think our lives would be better if we had never got involved with Harry Potter." Cho said.

"Quite right, you are Chang." Draco said.

Draco was the type that never really confided in anyone. He usually kept everything bottled inside of him, which later resulted in heated tantrums and verbal explosions. Talking to Cho, Draco realized that she was right about Harry. If he had truly cared about Draco, he would still be with him right now, but that was not the case. Who knew where Harry was or what he was doing. Draco really didn't care anymore, maybe he would be happier if he moved on with his life and got over Harry.


	10. Part X

AN: Here's a reward for all the fantastic reviews I have received. Thank you so much and please leave lots of reviews!

Interview with a Rock Star

Part X

That night, Harry returned back to his hotel room and began packing his things immediately. He decided that he was going to go on vacation in Paris for a while, so he could have time to sort things out and make some very important decisions. Harry tried occupying his mind, but nothing worked; he could not quit thinking about Draco and how he had acted. Repeatedly, Harry had told him self that leaving him was the best thing to do. He didn't know what could happen to Draco if he had stayed with him. This was for his very protection, and Draco was much safer with out Harry in his life. Besides he was very attractive, and it probably wouldn't take him long to find another lover. The thought of Draco being with some one else other than him self made Harry completely sick to his stomach. He didn't want Draco to be alone either; Harry sighed as he fell back on to his king size bed with his hands behind his head. Memories of their first night together started rushing through his mind.

He could never forget just how incredibly hot Draco had looked wearing one of Harry's t-shirts, wondering if he still had that shirt. Harry remembered just how nervous Draco was to be standing in his bedroom, but it was also very attractive. Harry allowed him self to get lost in the memories as they washed over him. Remembering every little touch, and every little kiss, Harry's body felt like it was on fire once again. Harry recalled that it was Draco who initiated the first kiss; he pulled Harry in and smashed their lips together. It was sloppy yet filled with passion and sexual hunger for the other person. Draco's mouth tasted sweet; he had his own unique flavor that Harry had become quite accustomed to. The smell of Draco's spicy cologne reminded Harry of just how good and delicious the blonde was. More and more memories of him and Draco being together seemed to flood Harry's mind as he tried hard to keep his hands away from his pants. The scents, the tastes, the touches, the kisses, the sex, the things that were never said were all swimming aimlessly through his brain.

Unable to resist any longer, Harry's hand sunk down in his pants and grabbed his painful erection tightly. He began stroking it passionately, as his hand slid up and down his length. The sounds Draco made every time Harry hit his pleasure point made Harry feel as if Draco was in the bed beside of him. His hand stroked his cock with such a cruel force that he was cursing Draco with every breath he breathed. Harry exploded forcefully into his hands as he remembered how it felt to have Draco's cock shoved up his arse and fucking him into oblivion.

Hoping that all thoughts of Draco Malfoy had been cured, Harry closed his eyes wanting to get a peaceful night's sleep, but it was going to be hard to sleep alone tonight. Sleep was not coming to Harry easily, as soon as he closed his eyes, visions and images of the blonde surfaced. Not wanting to dwell on Draco anymore than he already had, Harry threw the covers off of his body and got out of bed and began pacing his room with his hands on his head. He had been stressed before, when he was just about to go on stage or right when his new record was released into stores, but nothing compared to how his nerves felt at this particular moment. His body was trembling and quivering quit noticeably. He had never been this anxious before, and it was starting to worry him.

What is Draco doing right now? Is he thinking of me? Is he alone? Can he sleep? Question after question filled his mind. Maybe Harry should call and check on Draco, but he decided against it. He didn't want to give the blonde false hope; Harry knew that things were better off this way, even if he couldn't sleep. A few more night's alone, Harry would be back to normal, at least that's how he hoped it would work. Picking up his cell phone, Harry started to dial Draco's number just out of habit, but threw the device against the wall in a mixture of emotions. Sitting at the foot of the bed, Harry began tugging at his black strands in frustrations. He felt like he was a patient in a mental health institution that was locked in solitary confinement. This was definitely not easy for Harry; he had to keep reminding him self that things were really better off that way and Draco is much safer.

Just as Harry was getting all of his thoughts calmed down, some one knocked on his door. He realized it was after two in the morning; he groaned as he walked to his door and opened.

"Ron, now is not a good time." Harry moaned.

"Now is a better time than any other." He responded, walking on in uninvited.

"What do you want?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"I want you." He said a bit possessive as he walked closer and closer to Harry, invading his personal space.

"Well too bad, I don't want you." Harry replied hotly. "Now please leave."

"I know you broke up with your blonde bombshell. I am glad to know that you realized you're true feelings for me!" Ron said with a smirk on his face.

"The only feeling I have for you, Ronald Weasley, is revulsion. I can't stand you; you make me sick, because of you I am not with Draco anymore." Harry said angrily.

"Don't blame me. I didn't make you break up with him. I just threatened his life." He snickered, inching closer to Harry.

"What the fuck do you want from me Ronald?" Harry screamed angrily, as his face turned beet red.

"I want you to be my boyfriend again. We'll make our relationship public so that everyone believes it." He said, wrapping his arm around Harry's neck.

"Forget it."

"Fine, I want you to fuck me, Harry. I want you to fuck me like old times. If you say no then the blonde dies." Ron threatened.

"You don't even know where he is." Harry retorted.

"He's stupid enough to check into the nearby motel of which you are staying, but I bet you didn't even know that did you, Potter? I bet you were here all alone drowning your self in useless memories when he was right across the street. Funny, how I always seemed to know more than you." Ron spat.

"Shut up!" Harry growled, walking towards the door. "I want you to leave."

"Fuck me Harry, for old times sake please, I know you want my cock", Ron said nastily as he rubbed his crotch.

"You're mistaken Ron! I want you to leave before I call the hotel security. I want you out of my fucking life for good!" Harry exclaimed as he pushed Ron's body toward the door. "Get the fuck out!"

"You'll pay for this Harry!" Ron grumbled as he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Running over to his huge window overlooking the area, Harry noticed a small hotel across the road. His heart raced anxiously in his chest at the very thought that Malfoy might be over there. He had to know if he was alright, hoping that Ron didn't decide to go over there. Grabbing one of his hats and long black jackets, Harry headed over to the little hotel; he just had to make sure Malfoy was alright. The only thing was, Harry didn't want Malfoy to able to recognize him, because he was sure that was going to stir up some rather unwanted questions and emotions.

The hotel Malfoy was staying at was not as elegant as Harry's, but it felt comfortable. Harry approached the clerk at the desk.

"Can you please tell me what room, Draco Malfoy is staying in?" Harry said in a deep voice.

"He is in room 113", she replied tiredly.

"Has he had any visitors?" Harry asked nosily.

"No, I am afraid not." She said.

That was good. Now Harry knew that Ron hadn't been here yet, unless he snuck in somewhere else. He also felt better that no one else had came and seen Malfoy. At least he knew Malfoy wasn't with some other person. Harry raced up the stairs to room 113. The halls were completely deserted except for one or two cleaning ladies that walked the floors slowly.

Tapping lightly on the door, Harry pulled his jacket closed and his hat over his eyes, hoping that Malfoy wouldn't suspect anything. Besides he really didn't want to look at Malfoy right now, it would bring all his emotions back to life, and right now Harry wasn't ready to deal with that.

The door slowly crept open as Malfoy appeared on the other side. His eyes were red and puffy. He had probably been crying, Harry noted. Malfoy's fist was all red and bloody which mean that he probably took his anger and frustration out on some object. A dirty sneer was plastered on his lips. At that moment, Harry wanted nothing more than just to grab Malfoy and tell him he's sorry for everything, for hurting him, for walking out on him, and that they could be together, but it had to be this way.

"Can I help you?" Malfoy said evilly.

"I am James Black from the room down the hall", Harry lied in a deep voice as he became fixated on the ground.

"So…"

"I heard some racket, and I was just making sure everyone was alright. I am an off duty cop." He informed.

"Well, James everything is fine around the hotel, I assure you I have heard no racket!" Malfoy hissed.

"I can't help but notice your bloody fist, are you sure everything is alright?" Harry said a bit more concerned.

"No I am not fine; if you see Harry Potter will you please arrest him for walking out on me!" Malfoy demanded.

Harry's heart ached. He could really see the hurt, the pain that was wrote all over Malfoy's face and it killed Harry knowing that he was the pure cause of it all. Taking a deep breath, Harry decided that maybe at least he could talk to Malfoy. He would inform him about Ron and warn him to go some place else, but their relationship was off limits. Harry was not going to go down that road. Slowly, Harry removed his hat from his head and looked directly in to the glossy silver orbs of Malfoy, who just looked completely shocked and stunned.

"Look, there's something that you need to know, Malfoy", Harry said quietly.

"What? Other than the fact you're a complete bastard?" Malfoy grumbled.

"Ron knows where you are and he might come after you, because well I didn't meet his demands." Harry muttered.

"Let him come after me; let him kill me, Potter! I don't give a fuck anymore! I have no job and I definitely don't have you anymore. So please tell me what the fuck have I got to live for? Huh? Because right now I don't see a fucking thing in my future, besides complete loneliness accompanied by misery and heartache!" Malfoy yelled, as tears filled his eyes.

"Malfoy, you deserve to be happy." Harry started.

"Not with you I don't! Now, get out of my fucking face, Potter!" He shouted.

"I am doing this to protect you!" Harry exclaimed, forcing his way into Malfoy's room.

"You walked out on me while I was in the hospital to protect me from Ron and your fame. You blind idiot, if we are no longer together it will be much easier for Ron to get to one of us, but if we were together we could have fought him off; unless, you broke up with me to get back with the fucking freak!" Malfoy spat. "That's what this is all about. You still have feelings for Ron or wait maybe Cho Chang still has your heart! They must have it because I sure in the hell don't!"

Harry's face went immediately white. Cho Chang was not part of Harry's past that he had discussed Malfoy. It was a stressful relationship when Harry was studying music in school. This was way before he ever got famous and before Ron Weasley entered his life. How Malfoy knew about Cho Chang shocked Harry. Never in any interview or song did he mention her name.

"How do you know?" Harry asked

"Let's just say Chang and I had a very unfriendly chat about you." Malfoy responded.

"Cho was my first serious relationship and it didn't even last that long. She was too needy and clingy." Harry started.

"Hell, forgive somebody for needing you, Potter. It has been and will always be all about you! You self absorbed fuck wit!" Malfoy snapped.

"I was young, and I tried to make her happy but she was always crying and saying that I loved my music more than I loved her. I guess that was true, because I could always tell something was amiss from our relationship. I broke up with her by saying…" Harry was saying but was rudely interrupted.

"That you might need to focus on your music career and she can focus on her life and she deserves to be happy; I bet that's what you said isn't it?" Malfoy snarled.

"Something like that; the relationship wasn't real. We always talked, but we never got intimate. It just didn't feel right." Harry confessed.

"So then that's when you met Ron." Malfoy said.

"Yes, and you know the rest of the story." Harry added.

"I am not doing this to be arrogant or to protect my self. I am doing this because Ron will find you. I want you to go into hiding. Don't tell any one where you are." Harry ordered, his eyes fixated on the beige carpet.

"Fuck you, Potter! You're just trying to hide me so you can get back with him. That's what you really want isn't it? To have him back in your arms, to have his lips pressed against yours; you want all of that back, don't you?" Malfoy screamed at the top of his lungs as he picked up a glass and shattered it against the wall. "The truth is Harry; our relationship was never more than sex. It was all about sex; you didn't give a damn about me because the whole time you were with me, your heart was aching with Ronald fucking Weasley. The saddest thing of them all is that I couldn't compete with your precious Weasley; I was never good enough for you. I just turned out to be some one who you shared multiple meaningless fucks with. I never meant a goddamn thing to you, Potter and you know that!" Malfoy continued screaming as tears ran uncontrollably down his face.

"That's not fucking true Malfoy and you know it. I don't want Ron! I don't have any kind of feelings for him at all." Harry shouted as he started pacing the room.

"Then why don't you fucking want to be with me? Is there some one else Harry, please tell me. Am I not good enough for the famous rock star? Why don't you fucking want to be with me anymore? Please don't feed me that bullshit about wanting to protect me. I am an adult and can take care of myself; I don't need you trying to protect me like a parent. I want to be your lover Harry!" Malfoy cried, running his fingers through his blonde strands. "Now tell me what the fuck do you want?"

"Malfoy, I…I…" Harry stammered, looking directly into Malfoy's watery eyes.

"That's all I needed to hear. You don't want me. Get out of my room!" Malfoy grumbled, turning his face away from Harry's.

"Listen…"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM AND MY LIFE! I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!!" Malfoy screamed shrilly.

"Malfoy…"

"GET OUT!"

"Just please listen."

"Get the fuck out before I fucking kill you myself, and don't think I'm joking." Malfoy warned dangerously as he reached toward his drawer.

"Please listen to me."

"Why? So you can tell me why you don't want to be with me? Save it, I don't want to know! I just wish you would get the fuck out! Are you fucking stupid? No wait, I am for falling for your pathetic seduction games. You just played me just to get me to shag you and I fell for it repeatedly. How could I have been so blind? Well, I can see now, Potter. I can see you clearly are just like every other rock star in the world, and I don't want anything to do with you. Chang was right about something. Our lives would have been better if you hadn't made us fall for you with your damn good looks and your charisma. Fuck you, Potter. I am not falling for anymore of your games. It's over. What we had is over. There is nothing left to say now, except goodbye." Malfoy spat venomously.

"You don't truly mean that do you?" Harry said, feeling a bit hurt.

"Wow, looks like you finally got a taste of how I have been feeling and coping with reality. It sucks. Guess what, I don't care. It's over, and I mean it Potter. I don't know what we had, but it's over. It's just a thing in my past now. I am going to move on with my life." Malfoy said heartbrokenly. "Now please leave or I will kill you."

With out another word, Harry walked out of Malfoy's room, hanging his head so that no one would see the tears that were falling from his eyes. Out of all the relationships Harry was involved in, this one hurt the most, but he also cared a lot more for Malfoy than he had any of his previous partners. Walking down the deserted hallway, Harry had never felt so alone and so broken. He felt as if he was standing in the middle of a very crowded stadium screaming at the top of his lungs, but no one seemed to notice or hear him. His heart was suffering terribly; it ached painfully. It was just as if Malfoy had reached his hand inside of Harry's chest and ripped his heart out and shattered into millions of pieces that were unable to be pieced back together again. Then Harry thought of how Malfoy must be feeling and imagined his pain was much worse than he could begin to imagine, and that broke his heart even more.


	11. Part XI

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers who enjoy reading this story. You guys rock! I also want to give a special thanks to Luna-Lunak because she has given me some very good ideas about this chapter and I really loved them. The song in here is Razorblade Kiss by H.I.M, and the name Aiden Cartier is completely made up. Hope to get more lovely reviews. Now enough rambling and on with the story!

Interview with a Rock Star

Part XI

"Harry, you're on in five minutes", the stage manager shouted.

Harry simply nodded as he continued applying more black kohl to his eyes. It had been 3 years and 4 months and 17 days and 12 hours and 26 minutes since he had walked out of Draco Malfoy's hotel. Not that he was keeping track or anything. That night after he had left the hotel, Harry immediately packed his bags and left. He returned back to his own mansion, located on the other side of London. He realized that he wasn't just going to throw his music career away over some arrogant jerk, and he began to write and record his next album. The press had a field with the fact that Harry Potter was returning to the music business with out a lover attached to his arm. Ever since he had returned; Harry decided to keep him self out of the public eye. He hardly went into clubs to pick up blokes anymore. He had hardly done anything worth making the front page anymore. The most Harry did was sit in his room and write music.

Every now and then thoughts of Malfoy would pass into his head, but he immediately discarded them. Malfoy was a part of his past that he didn't want to revisit. Even though, times with the blonde had been extremely memorable, he didn't want to bring those memories back to life. Harry was finally satisfied with his life at the moment, and he was fairly happy with him self, and to bring back those memories would just recall all the hungry desire and heartache that he had dealt with. Occasionally Harry wondered what Malfoy was doing with his life, and if he was happy, but he never dwelled on it for it too long.

"Harry Potter, you're on in two." The stage manager yelled once more.

Taking a deep breath and looking once more at his reflection in the mirror, Harry smirked in acceptance as he walked out of the room and back onto the stage. The concert hall was packed; every seat in the house was sold-out. There had to be at least ten thousand fans here. Standing on the stage, Harry smiled wickedly into the crowd as he read a few signs held up by fans. One of them caught his eye, it read: POTTER I COULD ROCK YOUR WORLD! Another read: WILL YOU MARRY ME, HARRY? He just laughed and waved to the fans as he began to sing.

_I taste death in every kiss we share_

_Every sundown seems to be the last we have_

_Your breath on my skin has the scent of our end_

_I'm drunk on your tears, baby, can't you see it's hurting_

_Everytime we touch we get closer to heaven_

_And at every sunrise our sins are forgiven_

_Uh.uh._

_You on my skin this must be the end_

_The only way you can love me is to hurt me again_

_And again_

_And again_

_And again_

The crowd was going wild, screaming and yelling as Harry ran his hand over his tan rigid abdomen sexually as his tongue darted out and licked his lips. Girls were swooning and fanning them selves. One girl took her bra off and threw it on stage; Harry smiled as his hips continued swaying to the beat of the music. His deep erotic sensual voice drifted through the air as he carried on with the song.

_Your love is a razorblade kiss_

_Sweet is the taste from your lips_

_Your love is a razorblade kiss_

_Sweet is the taste from your lips._

_Oh the taste from you lips, darling_

_The taste from your lips, oh my love_

_Only inside I'm free_

_I'm tired of waiting _

_You've got to let me dream_

_Inside baby_

_I'm not afraid to feel_

_I want you to love me_

_Cause you are the one_

_Cause you are the one_

_Cause you are the one_

_Your love is a razorblade kiss_

_Sweet is the taste from your lips_

_Your love is a razorblade kiss_

_Sweet is the taste from you lips._

_Your love is a razorblade kiss_

_Sweet is the taste from your lips_

_Your love is razorblade kiss_

_Sweet is the taste from your lips_

The song ended with a few fireworks on stage and Harry bowing to his audience. Everyone cheered and went out of control; some even tried to jump on stage, but the security guards stopped them immediately. After the show had ended, Harry retreated to his backstage dressing room. Wiping the sweat from his body, Harry sat in the chair completely happy with the way the show went. Being on stage always made Harry feel so alive and so powerful; he loved the feeling that he had such an impact on so many people. He never really knew how much he missed being on stage until he returned. It was completely thrilling; he felt like a powerful wizard or something having that much effect on thousands and thousands of people. His thoughts were some what interrupted when some one walked into his dressing room. It was his personal assistant, Hermione Granger.

"I see the show went very well." She commented.

"I loved it; I missed this so much." He added.

"Your record is going to be released next week, and the media expects you to make a few public appearances and sign a few autographs." Hermione informed him, knowing that Harry never really was fond of these kinds of things.

"Hermione, you know how I feel about sitting down in some stuffy room with limited space for hours so thousands of people can get my signature." He sighed.

"Harry, this is record is going to be off the charts, and with you doing a signing, sales are going to rocket through the roof. This would be great for your return Harry." Hermione explained, excitedly.

"Fine Hermione, I'll do it, but I will stay there no more than three hours." He said exasperatedly. "What do I have lined up for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is your album photo shoot." She responded. "At 10 A.M. sharp."

Harry simply nodded and began gathering his things so he could go home and take a really long nap and maybe even have a few drinks of scotch. Hermione smiled at him as she left his dressing room. Falling onto the small couch, Harry closed his eyes to allow a few minutes of rest, but didn't get very far as some one else walked into his dressing him. This person he was not expecting at all.

"Ron", gasped Harry.

"Hey, I really didn't think you had it any you to throw all of this away." Ron said coolly.

"You're right, I didn't. What are you doing here?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Well, I read all the papers and they say you're still single. I think I can fix that", Ron said with a smile.

"I've told you before I am not interested in going out with you or anyone else. I am perfectly happy with the way things are in my life right now, Ron." Harry remarked.

"Really, I don't buy that for one second. I think the real reason you're single is because some part of you hopes that your famous blonde boy will come running back to you." Ron muttered in Harry's ear.

He didn't know but anger surged through out his entire body all at once as his eyes glared menacingly at Ron's.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about him, and I know you haven't either. He's not coming back to you Harry; he no longer wanted you. I can't believe you actually thought the stupid bastard cared for you; you were blind Harry." Ron hissed, staring into Harry's passionate emerald eyes.

"For the record, I left him Ron. I left him to protect him from you. I know he cared about me, I could see it in his eyes. I don't date because I don't want anyone else to go through what Malfoy had to, just because of me. It's not right." Harry growled defensively.

"But I am used to it, Harry. I know exactly how it feels to be in the spotlight constantly. We could be center stage together." Ron said, wrapping his arm around Harry's neck.

"Leave Ron, before I get security involved, and that's a promise." Harry hissed.

"I am not going anywhere until you say that you want to be with me. I am sick and tired of chasing you around the country. I am here now, and I am not leaving. I have waited long enough for this Harry. You're not going to get away from me now!" Ron exclaimed, shoving Harry down on the couch violently.

Harry pushed him back up and got to his feet. Drawing his fist back, Harry slammed it into Ron's face, breaking his nose. Blood began pouring from his nostrils as he aimed for Harry's face, but Harry ducked and Ron hit a pole instead, cracking some of his knuckles.

"SECURITY", Harry yelled loudly.

A second later three extremely tall and extremely large men, who didn't look very friendly at all, appeared in the room. Their eyes glowered at Ron, who just whimpered in fear and began backing away, but Harry grabbed a hold of his shirt, preventing him to go any further.

"Mac, this person has spent all his free in time in stalking and harassing me. He even attempted to kill some one in my past by stabbing him. This jealous freak just tried to attack me. I want him out of my life!" Harry demanded angrily.

The bodyguards didn't make any sound but simply nodded to Harry as they grabbed the red-head by his shirt and drug him out of Harry's dressing room. Ron was completely mortified and humiliated; he glared evilly at Harry as he left unwillingly. Harry hoped that that would be the last time he would ever have to see Ron Weasley again. But something he said unnerved him more than he would admit. Ron said that the reason Harry didn't date anyone was because he had some kind of false hope that Malfoy would come back to him. Running his fingers through his head, he contemplated the whole thing, and concluded that Ron was wrong. He did not carry some sort of false hope/desire that he and Malfoy would be together again. He just simply didn't date because he was happy with the way his life was going right now, at least that's what he kept telling him self. Harry gathered his things and left the studio to go back to his mansion.

It was the first time in what felt like forever that he had actually set foot in his own mansion. It was extremely quiet and lonely in there, so Harry turned on some music and poured him a glass of scotch, and another one after that. He drank until he was completely oblivious and too drunk to even move. He soon passed out on the couch with his music blaring.

"Welcome, Mr. Malfoy to Rock Star Weekly. We take our work here very seriously. There will be no time to waste when you're working here. I expect nothing short of the best, Mr. Malfoy. Is that clear", said Aiden Cartier, the boss for Rock Star Weekly.

"Perfection is the only type of work I submit." Draco smirked.

"Glad to have you aboard our team, Mr. Malfoy." Cartier said pleasantly.

Aiden Cartier was a middle aged man probably in his mid thirties with dark black hair, which he wore, gelled. He dressed in very expensive black suits, Malfoy could tell just by looking at the material. He was a decent looking bloke, Malfoy had to admit.

Three years had passed since Malfoy had even been with a guy, let alone be involved in a relationship. After the way things ended with Harry Malfoy had grew cold, keeping all of his emotions bottled inside of me, and he refused to trust anyone. He wasn't going to get hurt again if he could help it, that's why he put it up this huge wall, and to him it was indestructible. After Harry had left, Draco packed things up and moved to Paris to get a fresh start on life. He got a job as an interviewer at Rock Star Weekly one of Paris's hottest rock magazines. He also was renting a condo, and he planned on buying a new house as soon as he found one that met all of his requirements. Malfoy loved Paris it was the city of love, lights and the best designer brands a man could only imagine.

Occasionally thoughts of the famous rock star would cross Malfoy's mind, but he only turned them into murderous thoughts, swearing that if he ever came across that bastard again he would kill him. No one breaks a Malfoy's heart and walks away to live a happy life. No, Malfoy would make sure that Harry Potter suffered, if he ever came across him, but he hoped he didn't. Now that he was finally settling into is new life in Paris and things were going great, he didn't need some playboy rock star coming back into his life and fucking it up again. In fact, Malfoy was completely content and pleased living his life solo. He didn't have to worry about the other person, not that he ever did. Most of all Malfoy wouldn't have to put up with the fights and strains on his heart, it was already weak to begin with, and then stupid Potter went and made it weaker. As time passed, Malfoy's thoughts on Harry seemed to dissolve into nothingness, and when ever the rock star popped into his mind, he shook the thoughts away. Never would he admit that he was somewhat curious about Harry's life; he wouldn't admit that if he was lying on his death bed.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're first interview will be next week. I am not sure who it is yet, but they say it's some rock band." Aiden Cartier informed him.

"Right, of course", said Malfoy as Cartier's smooth voice brought him back to reality.

"Mr. Malfoy, there is one rule which I must ask you to obey or it will result in your termination from this magazine company. I do not want any of my staff members to become involved with their clients. It would ruin our status as one of the best and most accurate magazines in Paris. I have fired people from this, and don't think I would make an exception for you." Cartier said stiffly.

"You won't have to worry about that, rock stars aren't really my type." Malfoy sighed exasperatedly, thinking back on all the pain Harry had caused him.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. You will also being helping Mr. Colin Creevey in the photography department. He takes the photos and when you're done with your interview, you can decide what pictures to use in your interview." Cartier said.

"I can do that." Malfoy nodded.

"Excellent, I think you will be a strong addition to our team. You may go home now, but I expect you back here at 7 AM sharp; you have a long day a head of you." Cartier replied smiling.

He left the office and went back to his flat and had a few drinks as he lay on the couch watching some kind of horror movie. Closing his eyes, Malfoy say Harry's deep emerald eyes starting passionately at him as he licked his lips seductively. His eyes immediately shot open as he stared blankly around his condo. He tried to ignore the rush of heat that swept through his body and straight to his crotch. Malfoy drank another glass of scotch and once more tried to go to sleep.

_Passionate emerald eyes were staring intensely into his as a pair of masculine hands grabbed his face and pressed their lips together in a fitful erotic kiss. Their tongues battled fiercely against one another, as Malfoy felt him self being pulled against the other rock hard body. He could feel their erections rubbing against each other through the material of their trousers. Malfoy wanted more as he rolled his hips into the others. Groaning deeply, the other man practically tore Malfoy's trousers from his body in all familiar way. He began kissing Malfoy's pale frame starting at his neck; his tongue lapped and sucked at the smooth skin, Malfoy recognized all too well. Shit, this felt so good, but he knew he shouldn't let it continue. Hormones seemed to win the battle; Malfoy's hands tangled themselves in soft black tresses of hair as the other man dropped to his knees. Malfoy tossed his head back and growled in pleasure as he felt the man's tongue dart from his lips and lick at the head of Malfoy's aching prick. Malfoy's knees were growing weak each time the man rolled his tongue around the head lapping up the clear liquid that was dripping from his slit. His hips jutted forward as the man took his head into his mouth and began sucking gently on it as his hands cupped his balls, massaging them in his hand. Oh fuck. The man's mouth worked wonders on his painful member, rolling sucking and slurping at it in an earnest and hunger desire. The familiar sensation of climax was building up in his body as he began to tremble and quiver against the other man's mouth. Frantically wanting it more harder and faster, Malfoy thrust his hips vigorously into the other man's mouth wanting, needing release from all the pressure. The man continued sucking hungrily on Malfoy's cock, taking the whole length deep inside his mouth. Placing his hands around the blonde's slim waist, the man held him completely still as Malfoy tossed his head back and yelled with pleasure as his load of cum shot straight down the mans throat. "FUCK HARRY!" _

Malfoy awoke abruptly, panting heavily and covered in his own sticky juices. Running his fingers through his blonde hair, Malfoy sat up and glanced at the clock 5 A.M. He might as well get up now and get ready for work. He was ignoring the fact that he remembered crying out Harry's name right before he woke up. The touches, the kisses, the hair, the skin, everything felt all too familiar to him, and he was not in the mood to take a trip down memory lane. Malfoy quickly jumped in the shower allowing the steamy hot water to pound on his body profusely. After he finished his shower he put on a black button up shirt with a silver tie and some dress slacks.

"Good morning, Malfoy", Aiden Cartier said.

"Morning, Mr. Cartier." Malfoy said politely sipping on his coffee.

"Would you mind if I had a word with you. It's very important." Cartier said sternly.

Malfoy followed his boss to his office and they shut door.

"I just received news from a very intelligent source that there is going to be a major rock star here in London, and we are granted permission to run an interview with the celebrity." Cartier informed. "The interview will take place next Friday. It will be between the two of you where you want to conduct it, but I always suggest some place public but not overly crowded, and Malfoy the questions are completely up to you, but please make sure it appeals to our readers so they feel like they know the person them selves." He finished.

"Right, umm…who will I be interviewing?" Malfoy asked coolly, but on the inside he was a nervous wreck.

"I am saving the best part of the news for last. You, are newest interviewer are very lucky. I have chosen you to interview Harry James Potter!" Cartier said excitedly.


	12. Part XII

**AN: Nothing belongs to me except the errors. This isn't one of my best chapters, but here it is. Please R&R. I don't have the net so it's kind of hard for me to update so often. **

Interview with a Rock Star

Part XII

Malfoy felt his heart come to a complete stop as time froze around him; he could also feel what color he had leave his face. He could not have heard what he thought he did. His new boss must be playing some kind of extremely horrible prank on him. This could not be happening; he insisted that this was some sort of nightmare and he would wake up any moment in his bed in his flat. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he realized that everything was real. Anger soon began boiling in his veins as his brain finally caught up. There was no way he was going to do this again.

"Mr. Malfoy, is something wrong? You look extremely pale." Cartier observed.

"Mr. Cartier, I can't interview, Potter." He stuttered trying to sound professional about the whole ordeal.

"Look, Malfoy, I understand a lot of people feel nervous or intimidated by him, but I assure Mr. Harry potter is a completely delightful person to talk to. There is absolutely no reason for you to be uncomfortable around him. He is a down to earth and very interesting person to chat with." Cartier explained, eyeing Malfoy oddly.

The words that were coming out of Mr. Cartier's mouth were enough to make Malfoy sick. Potter was not delightful nor was he interesting to talk to. Potter was a self-indulged conceited worthless bastard who cared nothing about anyone besides him self. He was completely selfish and only did things that benefited him. Malfoy could not believe that he was being asked to interview Harry Potter again; he was not going to do it. He was not going to submit him self to that kind of torture.

"Mr. Cartier, I am really sorry, I just don't think it would be a good idea for me to interview Mr. Potter." Malfoy said calmly, trying not to let his anger get the best of him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am surprised at you. This was not the type of reaction I was expecting. Mr. Malfoy, this is your job, and what ever personal reasons you have for not wanting to do the interview, please discard them immediately. This is your job, and if you cannot complete your tasks then I may be forced to terminate you. The interview will be simple; you can write up your own questions and conduct the interview where ever you wish. I want to warn you that it is better to do the interview some where quiet, but not too private. I almost forgot to tell you that this interview Mr. Potter will be giving us is worth a very large sum of money, which means, you'll profit greatly from this. I will give you until after lunch to make your decision about the interview". Mr. Cartier said agitatedly.

Malfoy simply nodded as he quietly exited Mr. Cartier's office. His entire body was trembling with anxiety. Malfoy was not about to admit that at least a very small part of him was excited that he might have the chance to see Harry again. He buried that way deep down inside of him, hoping that those feelings would never resurface again. Malfoy had just recently settled into his new life, trying to get over Harry, but everything seemed to be coming back to him now. Malfoy wondered if he would ever be able to be rid of Harry for good. He just had to come up with a way to get out of interviewing Harry; he was not going to put himself through it all again. The only part that made Malfoy even think about taking the interview is the pay, but was all that money worth seeing Harry again? Groaning deeply, Malfoy ran his fingers through his blonde hair as he tried to come up with the right solution.

"Mr. Malfoy", Mr. Cartier said. "Colin has just arrived back from a very promising photo shoot and he could use an extra hand."

Malfoy just simply nodded as he headed to the back towards the Dark Room. He wouldn't mind helping Creevey at least it would get his mind off of his dilemma. If he took the interview he would get to see Harry again, but Malfoy wasn't sure if he was ready to face Harry now and the pay rate was very beneficial to Malfoy. If he didn't take the interview he would probably have to go searching for another job. Maybe he was meant to be an interviewer or reporter. Malfoy was very talented, at least he thought so, and he could put him self to work. But was turning down one interview worth losing his job? Malfoy felt like beating his head against a brick wall until an answer came to him. Taking a deep breath, Malfoy walked into the Dark Room with Colin Creevey.

"Creevey, what you need?" Malfoy asked.

"In a minute I want you to hang these pictures up to dry." He said cheerfully. "Today was great!"

"Why has today been so great to you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Because I got to take pictures of him", Colin responded energetically, waving a photo in his hands.

"Who did you take pictures of, Creevey?" Malfoy asked in a bored tone.

"Harry Potter!" Colin practically screamed with enthusiasm.

"You mean all these photos are of him?" Malfoy said shocked.

"Yes, there are 45 total photos! I haven't seen them all yet, but I am sure they turned out great! He rocks!" Colin exclaimed, slipping another photo into the solution.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, as he realized that no matter where he lived Harry was always going to be a part of his life, whether he liked it or not. Even if they weren't together, Malfoy would still have to deal with Harry, especially at work. Damn Harry for being a famous rock star and damn Malfoy for falling in love with him. Nervously, Malfoy picked a photo up from the solution and held it in his hands, which were shaking like a leaf. He could not hold still. His eyes wandered to the picture of Harry very slowly. Harry was sitting in a black leather chair which was surrounded by guitars. He was wearing a band t-shirt and dark denim with black boots. His black hair was short and spiky. Malfoy automatically became fixated on Harry's deep emerald eyes which were covered in a thick layer of kohl. Chills spread through out the blonde's entire body and straight to his cock. Looking at Harry, Malfoy noticed that his image had become a bit darker but he still looked the same, maybe a bit more toned. Closing his eyes, Malfoy realized how much he had missed Harry and how bad he wanted to see him again. His heart ached from the pain the rocker had caused, but also from the great loss he had been coping with the last past 3 years. It was not easy, not being able to see or talk to Harry every day; it was especially difficult for Malfoy not being able to touch Harry. At this particular moment, Malfoy would give anything just to kiss Harry one last time, to be able to feel his lips against his.

"Malfoy, are you okay? You're acting odd." Colin asked as he hung another photo to dry.

"Fine, would you mind showing me all the pictures you took of Harry?" Malfoy asked now filled with curiosity.

"I'd be thrilled!"

"Have you ever met Harry?" Malfoy asked.

"He is so cool, but he can be a bit rude sometimes. He is so awesome to photograph; he should be a model. We never really talk though, I just take his pictures." Colin responded, handing Malfoy another photo.

Malfoy's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the glossy picture. Harry was laying on a king size bed with black satin sheets. The room was filled with loads of candles, and there was a guitar lying in the bed beside him. Closing his eyes, Malfoy wished that it was him instead of the musical instrument beside of Harry. Never would Malfoy have ever thought he would be jealous of an instrument, but he was. Harry had his hands behind his head and he wasn't wearing anything expect a pair of black boxers. Malfoy could see every muscle in Harry's body, and all the blood rushed straight to his cock. He took a deep breath and looked at the remaining pictures. Each one of them, made Malfoy want Harry more and more. He never realized he missed the rock star that much.

"This is my favorite one, because it's so sexual and hot! This is going to be his photo for his album cover!" Colin explained dramatically, shoving a picture into Malfoy's hands.

Malfoy felt his heart stop in his chest as his cock throbbed painfully against his trousers. Harry was against a brick wall with both hands stretched above his head and handcuffed to the wall; the same with his legs. There was a black cloth tied around his mouth, gagging him. His hair was all messy and hanging in his eyes which were coated in a thick layer of kohl. Harry's emerald eyes seemed to be piercing straight into Malfoy's. The rocker again was not wearing a shirt only tight leather pants that clung to him like a second skin. Malfoy noticed the apparent bulge in Harry's pants and imagined him self being there, being able to touch Harry once more. Very slowly, Malfoy's finger traced over the slick paper wishing he could feel Harry again.

"I can't wait for his new album to be released!" The photographer exclaimed. "It's going to be awesome. His music is a lot heavier and darker, but he rocks so much harder."

"What's his album called?" Malfoy asked quietly, still staring at the photograph in his hands.

"Harry Potter: Bound and Gagged by Love. I wish I knew the meaning behind his title."

The words 'Harry Potter: Bound and Gagged' created so many x-rated images, which brought back so many memories and emotions that were overwhelming Malfoy. He could still remember exactly how Harry's lips felt on his, and the flavor of that was truly Harry's. All of these emotions began swimming around Malfoy, leaving him completely breathless and feeling a bit claustrophobic. He needed to get out, get away. All these images of Harry kept floating repeatedly through his mind; he couldn't escape the rocker if he tried. He would always be right there in his mind and under his skin. Malfoy could not take any more of the pictures; his cock was already throbbing painfully against his trousers. The photos were driving him up a wall. Malfoy never really realized how much he missed Harry and just how bad his body ached with desire, wanting to touch him, until he seen the photographs.

"I…er…got to go", Malfoy stammered, as he practically ran out of the Dark Room with the photo clutched tightly in his hands.

He arrived back at his desk, staring at the photo. There was no way he was going to relieve himself at work, much less to the thought of Harry Potter. If just looking at a photograph of Harry brought back so many memories and feelings, Draco thought of what would actually happen if he did interview him again. His body would be aching just to get his hands on the rocker and to crash his lips into his one last time, and he didn't want to jeopardize his new job. Malfoy had just finally got settled into his new life in Paris and got a new job, and he knew he would always harbor some kind of feelings toward Harry, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for everything to come back to life again. Not only would doing the interview put Malfoy in quite the predicament, it would also bring back everything that he and Harry had once shared. He wasn't ready to go back down that road again so soon.

Malfoy remained at his desk with his fingers tangled in his blonde strands as his mind was full of thoughts, contemplating his solution to his interview with the famous Harry Potter. He had a little over an hour to come up with his solution, and what ever he chose would change his life forever. Malfoy knew that if he turned down the interview and walked away from his job he would always wonder "what if". What if he took the interview? What if he would never see Harry again? He knew that if he did take it that it would pose a lot of questions for his future. Would him and Harry be granted a second chance at a relationship? Would Harry even want to be with Malfoy? So many questions raced through his mind the time crept by. This was the hardest decision Malfoy was ever forced to make in his entire life, and he concluded that it would probably be the hardest one he would ever have to make. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he tried to think of what he should do.

He thought of what Mr. Cartier said. Malfoy could write up his own questions and conduct the interview on his own time. This meant that he could ask Harry anything he wanted; it would provide the perfect chance for him to get revenge on Harry. He smirked, that was a major plus side in taking the interview; he could reveal everything about Harry that no one ever knew. All of his fans would soon know that he is nothing but a conceited stuck-up rock star, who does not give care about anyone else but himself. But then Malfoy thought that his plan seemed a bit childish and unprofessional and he really did not want to take that approach. He did value his job, after all.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like to speak with you in my office." Mr. Cartier said politely.

Malfoy got up from his desk and followed his boss back to his private office slowly, dreading the conversation that was about to take place. Once they both were inside, Mr. Cartier shut the door and took a seat.

"Look, Harry has only agreed to do the interview for us. He had received another interview appointment from about a hundred different media companies but turned them all down, except us. This is of great importance to our company, and I have a feeling that I could get a damn good interview out of you." Mr. Cartier explained. "Harry Potter is one of the most famous rock stars that had come out of London, England. We should be very thankful that Mr. Potter had chosen us. Our company will gain a lot of respect if we get great reviews for this interview. This means a lot, not only to me, but to the company as well. I truly hope you have thought this through thoroughly."

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Malfoy ran his hands slowly through his hair as he tried to come up with his answer. Time had finally run out. It was now or never.

"Look, Mr. Cartier, I realize that this interview is of great importance to everyone in the entertainment industry as well as the readers. I look at it as a chance of a life-time, because not many newcomers have this opportunity to speak one-on-one with Harry Potter. He is very renowned and his time is valuable. Anyone should be grateful for this chance, and I most certainly am. There are things in my life, which I am not ready to discuss, that may conflict with my ability to conduct the interview. I think that someone with exceptional experience should be the one sitting next to Harry Potter, not me." Malfoy explained in a professional manner.

"You are very correct, that not many people have this chance to sit down and talk to Harry Potter. Anyone of my other workers would die to be where you are right now, and most of them have been here longer than you." Mr. Cartier responded.

"I want to know, why you picked me. I know I was just hired, but why would you pick me to do the most important interview of the whole magazine?" Malfoy asked as his heart beat rapidly in chest, anxiously awaiting his boss' response.

"I picked you, because you have sophistication and professionalism. You appeal to the celebrities with your good looks and charisma. I believe you know how to get under their skin and reveal the truth about them. You may be professional, but you won't let them know it. You talk to them as if they are your best friend, not a stranger. That's why I picked you." Mr. Cartier said with a smirk on his face.

Taking a very deep breath and holding it, Malfoy looked at his boss, completely full of anxiety. He had no idea what had taken over him, but something did. Maybe it was they way Mr. Cartier bragged on him or maybe it was his curiosity eating at his heart; Malfoy had no idea. Time seemed to stop right in it's very place as his heart seemed as if it was going to explode right out of his body. Very slowly, he released his breath that he had been holding.

"I'll do it." He murmured, squeezing his eyes shut, as if he expecting someone to hit him.

"I am glad you finally changed your mind, Mr. Malfoy. I have faith in you!" Cartier exclaimed, getting up from his desk and patting Malfoy on the shoulder.

The blonde remained perfectly still as he tried to figure out why he had caved, why he had agreed to go through with the interview. He still had no answers to any of this going on.

"What may I ask changed your mind?" Mr. Cartier said cheerfully.

"I just realized I shouldn't let my personal life get in the way of my job. My job is very important to me, and I want to do the best I can, and if I had turned down that interview I would have not only failed you as a new employee, but I also would have let myself down. My personal issues are mine, and they shouldn't affect my work." Malfoy explained dryly. "I want to give this my best shot."

"Well said, Mr. Malfoy. I am very happy in you. The interview is set to take place Friday. You know all the rules by now; surely I do not have to repeat myself. I really have faith in you Mr. Malfoy. Now get back to work on writing up your questions; I am sure you want this to be brilliant." Mr. Cartier smiled as he dismissed Malfoy from his office.

Malfoy returned back to his desk and pulled out a notepad and started contemplating questions he would ask Harry. He chewed nervously on his lips as everything began sinking in. He was about to come face to face with Harry in less than a week and he was even more nervous than he was on their very first meeting. He smiled as the memory came back to his mind.

Malfoy at the time was a very big fan of Harry's music and he was concerned about meeting the rock star for the very first time. He then remembered running into Harry's hotel to get out of the rain and the very first kiss they shared. Licking his lips, Malfoy could recall the softness of Harry's lips and exactly how the felt pressed against his. Closing his eyes, Malfoy allowed the memory of the kiss to feel him up as his hand slipped under his desk and rub against his cock gently. It was throbbing painfully against the material. Malfoy glanced down at the photo of Harry lying on his desk, and imagined himself being there with Harry cuffed to the wall. He could almost taste the flavor of Harry's flesh on his tongue, as he imagined licking his taut body. Erotic chills shot through his body and straight to his cock.

"Fuck", he whimpered lowly as he slipped his hands inside his pants and began to stroke his member eagerly.

He was trying to be discreet about having one off at work so he immediately started stroking himself violently as he allowed all the memories of Harry fill him up from the inside out. Malfoy chewed frantically on his bottom lip to keep from screaming at the top of his lungs as he felt his orgasm boiling in his body. Clenching his eyes shut and grabbing on to the side of his desk, Malfoy erupted, his cum covering his hand and the inside of his boxers. Slowly he pulled his hands from his trousers and wiped it clean with a napkin. With a deep breath, Malfoy laid his head on the desk, trying to catch his breath as the images of Harry still floated through his head.

This was not going to be an easy job. The first time he had ever met Harry, it was hard enough for him to contain his sexual desires, but now it was going to be very difficult for Malfoy. He knew that if he really liked his job he would not put that in jeopardy by acting on those sexual desires. Malfoy knew he had to maintain a certain state of professionalism, and not let his guard down at all. He could not, at any point during the interview, let any type of emotion show. This was his job, and that was exactly how he was going to act. Any feelings he did harbor for Harry would be buried deep inside of him, and hopefully remain there. This was going to be extremely difficult.


	13. Part XIII

**AN: Hey I am back! Sorry for the disappearance I lost the internet for a while and was trying to recuperate from my auto accident. But here is an update! I really hope you like it, please R&R! Thanks!**

**Interview with a Rock Star**

**Part XIII**

Taking a very deep breath, Malfoy tightened his black tie around his neck as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His entire body was shaking because this was his big day. This was the very day that he would get to see Harry Potter again for the first time in three years, and he wasn't sure he was exactly ready for this. His heart was pumping wildly in his chest as he tried to remind himself to keep breathing, and Malfoy had yet to leave his flat. He ran frantically to his kitchen and grabbed his bottle of scotch and poured him a glass, which he quickly downed; trying to calm his nerves. So many questions were going through his head at the moment that he could hardly think straight. Exhaling deeply, Malfoy once again stared at himself in the mirror, making sure he looked perfect. Today he had to look his finest so he dressed himself in a pair of black Armani slacks with a white button up shirt and a silk black tie hanging from his neck. Malfoy's blonde strands were lying perfectly straight against his pale face. Mixed emotions began brewing in the pit of his stomach, but he washed them down with another glass of scotch. This was it. Grabbing his keys to his car, Malfoy locked up his flat and headed towards his office. There he would learn the location in which his life would change once more.

He pulled into the office parking lot and sat there in his car with his forehead placed against the steering wheel as he tried to gather every ounce of courage that was inside his body. Every nerve in his body was trembling. He began yanking and tugging at his tie as if it was suffocating him, but he knew that was not it. The very thought of being able to see Harry Potter scared the living shit out of him, but he took a deep breath and reminded himself that this was his job. He had to be professional about this. Turning off his ignition, Malfoy stepped out of the car and walked into the building. He felt as if everyone was staring at him as he walked passed. His heart was pounding so heavily he thought he could hear it himself and feel it in his own throat. Sweat began pouring down his forehead and he quickly wiped it away with a paper napkin. He stood right in front of Mr. Cartier's office and just stared at the door, before he lightly tapped on it.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. I am glad to see that you are on time. Please come in", Mr. Cartier greeted him as he opened the door.

It took Malfoy a few seconds to find his voice, which he thought had vanished.

"Morning", he stammered.

"I hope that you are prepared for this interview", Mr. Cartier said.

"I am", he muttered, knowing that he definitely was not prepared at all.

"Good, I just got off the phone with Ms. Granger, Potter's assistant. She said Potter would meet you at the corner café at exactly 11 this morning." Mr. Cartier announced.

"Mr. Cartier, did you happen to tell Ms. Granger or Potter my name?" Malfoy mumbled. The question was itching at his throat.

"No, I did not. It is already 10:30; I suggest you get a move on it, Mr. Malfoy. I do have faith in you, and I do hope you won't let our magazine down." Mr. Cartier said in a stiff voice.

"Right, of course, I won't." He stuttered. "I…will…see you later, Mr. Cartier."

"Good luck, Mr. Malfoy", Cartier said politely.

"I'll need it", he whispered so that no one else could hear him.

This was it; once he left this building he would be driving his car to the Corner Café to meet Harry Potter. Right now, Malfoy wanted nothing more than to rush back into that office and tell Mr. Cartier that he could not do this. Very slowly he pulled his car out of the parking lot and left. His mind was racing about ninety miles a minute, all thoughts about the famous Harry Potter. Malfoy had to keep reminding himself that this was his job; this was not a lunch date. All of his emotions he ever felt for Harry were starting to boil in his veins.

"I can't do this. I am not ready", he panted heavily to the empty car. "It's just a job. Get yourself together, Malfoy. You have to ignore your feelings and emotions. This is about your job." He repeated.

The closer he got to the café the more he wanted to turn around and run back to his flat. Malfoy knew he wasn't ready for this. Three years had passed since he had last talked to Harry. Three years he went with out knowing anything. He had to deal with the pain and heartache for so long, and now it was all coming back to him. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and a thin sheet covered his hands. His heart should have exploded by now; it was pumping blood so fast. Malfoy closed his eyes and inhaled very slowly, trying to calm himself, as he parked his car in the parking lot. Releasing his breath, Malfoy checked himself over to make sure he was looking absolutely perfect. Everything seemed fine, until he realized he had a raging erection.

"FUCK!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as his fists beat his steering wheel forcefully.

There was no way he could walk into to that café with a raging hard-on. Quickly, Malfoy tried to control himself and make it go away. Finally after he gained control of his southern regions, Malfoy wiped the sweat from his hands and face as he grabbed his suitcase. There was absolutely no turning around and running now. This was it. Whether he wanted to or not, Malfoy was going to be face to face with Harry Potter with in seconds. Carefully he stepped out of the car took a few deep breaths as he began walking towards the café. He had to maintain control of himself during the whole thing or this would completely fail, and he would wind up fired. Every step he took towards the café, felt like he was walking into his own death sentence. Time seemed to freeze right in that moment as every organ in Malfoy's body seemed to stop functioning as his hand locked onto the glass door. He definitely was not prepared at all. He couldn't find the nerve to pull the door open; he was scared of what might happen once he was inside that café. There was nothing he could do except for open that door and walk inside. Immediately his eyes began darting around the restaurant searching for the smallest clue of Harry. In the very back of the café, sitting at a round table was a guy in a black t-shirt and hat; his eyes were covered in a pair of large black sunglasses. Malfoy knew with out a doubt that that person was Harry Potter, sitting alone at the table. Emotions began flooding through Malfoy's body, but he shook them away as his feet pressed on. Harry Potter was only a few feet away from Malfoy, but yet it seemed like a miles walk. Malfoy froze there, only a few more feet away from Harry, as his whole brain seemed to fail him. There was definitely no turning back now. This was it; Malfoy took the plunge and approached the table.

"Hello", a deep and very familiar voice said as he looked up.

Malfoy opened his mouth, but not a sound came out. That was definitely Harry Potter sitting there and yet he couldn't speak. He felt as if his heart was stuck in his throat blocking the air. Multiple thoughts of Harry swarmed Malfoy's mind. Did Harry not recognize Malfoy? Malfoy watched Harry closely as the rocker removed the sunglasses from his face and sat them carefully on the table. Both pairs of eyes, automatically locked on to each other, and Malfoy felt his whole body become alive once more. He hadn't felt so alive in three years. Their eyes remained connected as neither one of them blinked, or uttered a sound. Malfoy saw the shock and surprise in Harry's eyes, but he also caught a glimpse of something else, passion. Harry still had the same pair of intense passionate emerald eyes that hypnotized him and took him away. Malfoy was afraid to move, afraid to speak, so he just stood there perfectly still as he stared at Harry.

"Sit", the word came out stiff and low.

Malfoy did as his eyes continued to wander over Harry.

This could not be true; Harry was sitting there across from Draco Malfoy. It had been three very long years since he had last seen or spoke to Malfoy. And suddenly the last night they spent together came rushing back to Harry. Malfoy noticed the change in his eyes. They were no longer passion filled, but filled with anxiety and pain, which made Malfoy's heartache in the same longing feeling. He closed his eyes as if trying to read Harry's thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" Harry hissed, turning his eyes away from Malfoy's, sending a pang of hurt through his body.

"I…I am here", he began, but was cut off by Harry.

"Please do not tell me that you are the one interviewing me." He spat, glaring at Malfoy through hurtful eyes.

Malfoy didn't know how to react or what to say as he tried to ignore the pain and hurt in his body.

"I work for Rock Star Weekly." Malfoy stated clearly.

"Out of all the employees they have, Mr. Cartier sends you!" Harry exclaimed.

"He did say I was best for getting the job done, Potter." He smirked.

"What job is that Malfoy, ripping someone's heart out of their chest and stomping on it? Because you seem to do that job real fucking well." Harry spat.

The words hit Malfoy like a sharp knife, piercing his flesh.

"No, I think that's your job, Potter since you love walking out on people so much!" Malfoy retorted.

"I am not doing this, Malfoy! I am returning to my hotel room." Harry said bitterly as he got up from the table and walked away.

"Potter, I need this interview my job depends on me." He growled, following the rock star out the doors.

"Very well, follow me to my hotel room and I shall give you your damned interview so you can be on your way."

Angrily Malfoy got into his car and followed Harry. Now his heart was beating with madness and hurt. It has been three years, and he thought that Harry would act more polite, but then who was he kidding. He had expected Harry to forget about their last night together shouting and screaming at each other. How could he have expected Harry to forget something so emotional and so painful; he didn't; he thought about it every day for the first year.

Déjà vu began setting in Malfoy's body as he found himself in Harry Potter's hotel room once more, but he knew this time it wouldn't be so passionate. He didn't even bother looking around, because if he did he knew he would start wanting Harry again. He would want to touch him again, want to feel his body against his as their lips smashed together in a fit of passion. Shaking his head, Malfoy got to his feet and followed Harry.

"What is it you want to know?" Harry spat as he sat down on his couch.

Malfoy realized by being in Harry's hotel room, things were on a more personal level now, and he couldn't avoid it.

"I want to know why you left me three years ago." He stated flatly.

"The same reason I told you back then." He muttered, pouring him a glass of liquor.

"Where is he? Ron?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"I am not sure. I think he's in jail." Harry replied. "He kept stalking me even after I left you. I never wanted him, despite what you thought. I never wanted Ron back."

Malfoy felt something sort of pity wash over his body, but he quickly gained composure of himself as he listened to Harry.

"Why couldn't you just understand that I was leaving to protect you?" Harry growled, staring deeply into Malfoy's eyes.

There was no way; Malfoy was going to break down in front of Harry again. He was not going to become vulnerable.

"You were being selfish, Potter and you know it. You were not thinking clearly at all, and still aren't. All the fame has gone to your empty head, Potter." Malfoy hissed. "You left me, because I wasn't enough for you. You left so you could return to your music!"

"That's a fucking lie, you arrogant bastard!" Harry exclaimed, tossing his glass of liquor against the wall, shattering it into bits. "You think you can just walk back into my life after three fucking years! You can't do this to me!"

"Don't worry, Potter, I am not here to rekindle our lost romance. I am just here to get a damned interview. Let's just say, I don't fancy self absorbed inconsiderate rock stars as your self anymore. I've learned my lesson." He snarled, picking up a small glass and slamming into the floor at Harry's feet.

"FUCK YOU DRACO MALFOY!" Harry screamed, running towards Malfoy with his fist drawled back.

"I think you already did that, Potter. I am not so willing this time, because I can see beyond your damn good looks. I see what you really are, a pathetic bastard." Malfoy yelled, as he blocked Harry's fist from hitting his face. "I am not falling for your games anymore. I am way past that."

"You are nothing more than a conceited reporter who will never amount to a damn thing. You will waste away and drown in your fucking self pity, Malfoy, because you never thought of anyone but your self." Harry barked.

"Go to fucking hell, Potter and rot!" Malfoy roared as he drew his fist back, but Harry caught it, and wrapped his fingers around it tightly.

"Don't you fucking dare, you prick."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to mess up your pretty little face. You got to stay so pretty for your damn fans. If they only knew what you were like, do you think you would be so damn famous? See the thing about my job is I get to reveal you, for the tortured artist you really are." Malfoy hissed. "Poor you, poor Harry Potter, you turned out to be nothing more than another sad twisted and tortured artist."

"I don't fucking need your shit, Malfoy. You don't know what I've been through the past three years." Harry growled lowly, pacing his living room.

"Let's see you've probably been on a million stages and in a million beds. I'd say you've been living the last three years pretty fucking glamorous, Potter", snickered Malfoy.

"That's a FUCKING LIE!" He screamed angrily as he placed one of his hands around Malfoy's neck and slammed him into the wall.

Anger flared in Malfoy's eyes as he stared at Harry, who was holding him by his throat. In attempt to free himself from Harry, Malfoy jutted himself forward, rubbing his body against Harry's. He felt his body began trembling with a whole new sensation. Looking into Harry's eyes, Malfoy knew that he had felt the same thing too. Harry loosened the grip on Malfoy's neck only by a little as their eyes locked once more. Malfoy was afraid of what was going to happen next, but he wanted it so bad he could almost taste it. Instead of giving in to what he wanted, Malfoy pushed Harry back, freeing himself.

"The last three years have been completely hell on me, Malfoy! I've dealt with Ron, but the hardest thing I've dealt with was losing you, and just when I think I got my life half-way under control you decide to reappear and my whole life is now turned up-side down." Harry growled.

"If you think the last three years were easy for me then you are clearly mistaken, Potter!" Malfoy hissed, sitting down on Harry's couch.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad. You moved out of London and into Paris, probably with your new lover." Harry snickered, pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"Fuck, Harry, my love life is no longer your concern, but just to make things clear; I haven't seen anyone since you." Malfoy growled. "Yes, I moved from London to Paris, but that's because of you. I no longer had my job, and I needed one. But I want you to know something, Potter, the last three fucking years was completely hell for me and don't you dare question it."

"Do you remember the last thing you said to me, Malfoy? Do you? Because I do! You looked me straight in the eyes with your lips curled and said, 'I don't know what we had, but it's over. It's just a thing in my past now. I am going to move on with my life. Now please leave or I will kill you.'" Harry repeated stiffly.

"I wasn't going to kill you, Potter, and you know that." Malfoy responded.

"I know, but you would have said anything to get me out of your room that night. I was trying to protect you so that Ron wouldn't hurt you or worse kill you." Harry said clearly. "You don't know how bad that hurt me, Malfoy, and yet here I am thinking that you care."

"I hurt you! Please, Potter, how do you think I felt after you left me in the hospital room? Did you ever think about that? No, I don't think so. But just to make you happy, I have been doing well with my life. I mean I got a new job and a new house, and I came to realize that what we had is in the past now." Malfoy said with a bit of confidence.

"Then why in the hell did you take this job?" Harry asked lowly.

"Because if I didn't, I would be fired; I honestly tried to talk my way out of it, but my boss just kept harassing me about it, so I gave in and said yes. I want to make one thing clear, Potter, I did this for me and my job. This had nothing to do with you. Yes, I admit the reason is very selfish." Malfoy smirked.

Harry took a deep breath and tightened his hands in his hair, as he glared at Malfoy, who was sitting smugly on his couch. Harry smirked at Malfoy as he sauntered toward the couch and took a seat next to him.

"Can you honestly say that you were not a bit curious about me?" Harry hissed, as he locked his eyes onto Malfoy's.

Malfoy quickly turned his eyes away from Harry's as he tried to ignore the chills that went down his spine. Harry was so close to him that he could practically taste his spicy cologne. Emotions started rising in Malfoy's body as he inhaled the fragrance. He could picture Harry on top of him, his body covered in sweat while their mouths clashed together frantically as Harry ground his body against his own. Malfoy would give anything to be able to feel Harry against his body once more. It had been way too long and trying to ignore his hormones and his body's desires were becoming a lot more difficult than he had imagined.

"Have you not thought about me, Malfoy?" Harry hissed, darting his tongue across his lips seductively.

Taking a deep breath, Malfoy closed his eyes and slowly released his breath as he thought about his answer.

"I tried not to. At first it was really hard to think of anything but you. And you cannot tell me that you did not think of me at all." Malfoy breathed heavily.

"Course I have, every fucking day, Malfoy. I got tired of you being in my head at every fucking minute so I busied myself with my music. I dedicated myself to my career more than ever the last past three years, so I hardly had time to sort out any of my thoughts." Harry admitted; his eyes piercing into Malfoy's with such intensity.

Malfoy body was burning with passion as his cock ached painfully with desire for Harry. Malfoy knew he could no longer control his emotions; they were taking him over. His eyes traveled up and down Harry's body hungrily; his body yearning for the smallest touch of Harry.

"I sat alone at night and you're the only damn thing I could think about. I couldn't get your face out of my head. You haunted my fucking dreams, Potter. I was practically going mad over you so I decided to indulge myself in booze for the first year, just to get you out of my mind. But the drunker I got, the more real you became, so I gave up the booze. That still didn't rid my mind of you." Malfoy confessed his heart was aching for something he thought was lost. "Nothing I did got your ass out of my mind."

"So you spent a lot of time thinking about my ass, Malfoy?" Harry snickered.

The comment had caught Malfoy completely off guard, and then images of Harry's firm round ass began swimming through his mind. X-rated memories were starting to resurface. Malfoy could remember almost exactly how it felt to have his cock engulfed by Harry's tight ass as he pummeled into him violently. He could hear Harry moaning his name. Waves of pleasure coursed through his body and straight to his cock, which was already aching for release. Unknowingly a soft moan escaped his lips. Malfoy quickly brought himself back to reality. He glanced over at Harry; his eyes running up and down his body. Sweat was starting to cover his forehead and hands.

"I…didn't…mean it…" Malfoy stammered, completely bewildered by Harry's statement.

Malfoy's entire body was quivering with his nerves on end. Sweat was covering his neck and hands, while his cock throbbed severely against his black trousers.

"Excuse me while I take a piss, Potter." Malfoy stammered nervously as he got up from the couch.

Once he was inside the bathroom, he locked the door. Bracing himself against the marble sink, Malfoy glanced in the mirror and took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to make his erection go away, but he knew that the only way to make it disappear was to have Harry do it for him, and he didn't want to give in to Potter. He wanted to Harry to want him on his account, and he couldn't see that happening any time soon. Closing his eyes and releasing a deep breath, Malfoy unlocked the door and decided to go back in there and do the damn interview. He opened the door and peered around the corner into the living room. Harry was still sitting on the couch with his legs spread slightly apart and his head tossed back. His hands were tangled in his black strands as he chewed on his bottom lip. Malfoy's cock seemed to ache harder as he took in the sight of Harry. He had to admit that the rocker hadn't really changed that much; his skin was a bit darker and his body looked more muscular too.

Closing his eyes, Malfoy imagined himself walking over to Harry and straddling his lap. Then he would smash his lips against Harry's violently as their tongues danced erotically. Malfoy would practically tear every article of clothing from his body in a hurried desire. The first thing he would do, would be drop to his knees and take Harry's precious cock into his mouth and suck on it hungrily. And just when Harry was about to cum, he would let his erection slip from his mouth as he placed each of Harry's legs over his shoulders. Using his tongue, Malfoy would lick around his entrance delicately, eliciting loud moans of pleasure from the rocker. Once Harry was nice and wet, Malfoy would then drop his pants and slam his entire erection deep inside Harry with one forceful thrust.

Opening his eyes, Malfoy realized that his entire body was covered in a sheet of sweat as he trembled with raging hormones. He barely had any control of himself, and the last bit he was holding on to tightly, but he could feel it slowly slipping between his fingers. He took another deep breath and walked back into the living room and sat next to Harry, hoping that Harry didn't catch on to his nervous state of mind. The two locked eyes for a brief moment, and Malfoy knew that his eyes gave everything away.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked, staring at him quizzically.

"Nothing", he said flatly. "I didn't know you cared."

"I do, whether you believe it or not." Harry admitted.

"I don't, because if you did you wouldn't have left me in a fucking hospital room, Potter! I am a fucking grown man and I can take care of myself!" Malfoy explained.

"Why can't you get it through your thick skull that I didn't want you to wind up fucking dead?" Harry growled. "I want you to know one thing. That night I left you in the hospital room was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

"Then why put your self through that pain and torture?" Malfoy growled through his teeth.

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVED YOU; and I didn't want Ron to fucking KILL YOU!" Harry screamed.

Enough was enough, and Malfoy had had enough.

"IF YOU WANTED TO PROTECT ME SO FUCKING BAD, THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING STAY WITH ME?" Malfoy screamed even louder, with his fists clutched tightly.

"You are so thick Malfoy! I knew that if I stayed you would wind up dead. Ron told me that him self and I couldn't bear to do that to you. I know it hurt, but if we stayed together you'd be dead. Why can't you see that I fucking saved your life?" Harry roared as he launched another empty glass at the wall.

"I have been dead. The night you left me was the night I died. After that, I blocked out all emotions. I haven't felt a damn thing for three years." Malfoy said coldly.

"What about now? Do you feel anything now?" Harry asked in a serious tone.

"I don't feel a fucking thing towards you", he lied painfully as he turned his eyes away from Harry's.

"You always were a bad liar, Malfoy." Harry stated.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY, POTTER?" Malfoy shouted.

"I don't fucking know, but how about start with the truth." Harry shouted.

"You want the fucking truth here it is. I don't need your shit. My job is definitely not worth this emotional torture. Here you should recognize this next part, because you sure in the hell perfected it. It's called walking out, Potter. I do hope you have a good life." Malfoy said bitterly through his teeth as he opened the door and walked out, slamming it loudly behind him.


	14. Part XIV

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews. You guys rock! So here's the next installment. Warning: Graphic language. Please R&R!

Interview with A Rock Star

Part XIV

The moment Malfoy was in his car, he beat the steering wheel with his fists multiple times, setting off the horn. Blasting his stereo, Malfoy peeled out of the parking lot and flew down the highway, back to his house. His eyes were filled with tears, but he refused to let them fall. His body was blazing with a mixture of emotions ranging from anger all the way to lust and desire. Seeing Harry Potter for the first time in three years and leaving like this made him remember just how much pain and heartache he had endured, and he did not want to go back down that road. He finally arrived back home.

He slammed the door as he walked inside. He then grabbed his bottle of scotch and took a big swig as he picked up his glass. He threw the glass across the room, shattering it against the wall. His fingers were tangled and yanking at his blonde strands as he began smashing random objects against the wall and floor, screaming and shouting.

"I DON'T FEEL A FUCKING THING!" Malfoy screamed as he broke another glass.

"I HATE YOU POTTER! I HATE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!"

Storming off to the bathroom, Malfoy glanced in the mirror at himself. His hair was all over his face and his eyes were red and puffy. Malfoy continued staring at his reflection, and the more he stared the angrier he became. Clinching his fist tightly, Malfoy drew it back and suddenly smashed it into the mirror. The glass had completely shattered itself and fell from its frame, piercing into Malfoy's hand. Blood began instantly seeping from his flesh.

"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME, POTTER! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, as he began picking up more objects in the bathroom and just throwing them in the floor. His heart was hurting badly, and he wanted nothing more than to make the pain quit. Malfoy stomped out of the bathroom and went straight for the kitchen. He grabbed another bottle of scotch and started downing it. Memories of him and Harry together started flooding his mind. He grabbed and yanked at his hair as if trying to get the images out of his mind.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!!" He shouted as he stared at the wall.

Forcefully, Malfoy banged his head against the kitchen wall, cracking it just a bit. He could feel the blood start to ooze from his forehead.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, POTTER!" He cried as he dropped to the floor and put his head in his hands, wiping blood all over his face.

"I am not going to cry over you", he said to himself, trying to suck back the tears that continued to fall from his eyes. "I AM FUCKING PATHETIC!"

He took another big swallow of the scotch as he sat there in the kitchen floor with his hands and face covered in blood as the tears just fell from his eyes. He felt like he had just killed a big part of himself; he was empty inside. Malfoy glanced down at the bottle of scotch his hand was locked onto, and he just launched it across the room as he stormed off back to the bathroom.

There he practically ripped his clothes from his body as he turned on the shower. The water was so hot, that he could see the steam rising off of it. He climbed in and allowed the water to pound profusely onto his body as he hung his head. He watched closely as the blood from his body swirled down the drain. It was almost as if he was watching himself die. A small smirk crossed his face when he realized he still had a raging erection.

"Only you, Potter, could do this fucked up shit to me." He muttered to himself, as he slowly wrapped his hand around the base of his cock.

Taking a deep breath, Malfoy allowed the memories to feel him up inside, as he slowly began stroking his cock. His hand slid from the base to the tip gingerly as imagined it was Harry's hand, instead of his own. Oh how he missed the feeling of Harry's hands on his body, just the memory alone caused his body to burn with a hungry desire. His hands moved faster and faster as he stroked himself into a pleasure induced state. Malfoy would give anything to have had Harry touch him back in his hotel room; he had never wanted or desired anything as much as he did Harry. Harry did something to Malfoy; he made him able to feel. The water continuously pounded on to his body as his hand violently stroked his cock as the sensation of relief was consuming him. He felt his whole body began to shake and quiver.

"Harry!" Malfoy screamed as he felt his cum shoot from his cock, covering both the bottom of the tub and his hands. He continued stroking until he was completely rid of the fluids.

Feeling completely drained and weak, Malfoy stumbled out of the shower. Wrapping his fluffy towel around his waist he staggered into his bedroom where he collapsed onto his king size mattress. That night dreams of him and Harry together haunted him. He tossed and turned restlessly, anxious to get the tiniest amount of sleep possible. Morning came way too soon for Malfoy, who felt that he had only gained five minutes of decent sleep. Glancing at his clock, he decided that he would go into work today and argue with Mr. Cartier that he cannot interview Harry Potter.

After a nice refreshing shower, Malfoy drove off to work as his mind was still working overtime trying to figure out how to explain to Mr. Cartier that he is not suitable for the job of interviewing Harry Potter.

Once he was inside the building, Malfoy took a seat in his own cubicle, sipping on some very hot coffee.

"Mr. Malfoy", Mr. Cartier said glancing at him worriedly. "May I speak with you in private?"

"I wish to do the same. I have a very important matter which I must discuss with you." Malfoy said dryly.

Inside Mr. Cartier's office, he shut the door and prompted Malfoy to take a seat; the blonde did.

"Are you alright? I noticed you had some cuts on your hands and face?" Mr. Cartier asked.

"I am fine, the cuts were an accident." Malfoy answered coldly.

"You look like you fell ill." Mr. Cartier stated. "Are you sure you are alright."

"I am quite fine, Mr. Cartier." He snorted.

"Very well, Malfoy. Now I want to know; how did it go with Harry Potter yesterday?"

"That's what I wanted to discuss with you, Mr. Cartier. You see, I really don't think it is wise to let me continue with the interview. The meeting with Potter went astray from business. Nothing personal, I assure you." Malfoy lied. "I am willing to do anything you ask of me, Mr. Cartier, except this. I will work as long as you want me to and interview who ever, except for Harry Potter. I don't think it is proper to go into details for the reason of this discussion, but I assure you, that if you give me another task I will work harder and longer to produce nothing but the best results for you. Please, take this into consideration, Mr. Cartier." Malfoy explained professionally.

"This magazine company revolves around me. It is up to me to keep this business booming, and I will do what ever it takes. I may be considered ruthless and evil, but I am not going to let this place get destroyed just because you have a personal problem Malfoy." Mr. Cartier growled, glaring deep into his eyes.

"I have assigned you to interview Harry Potter, and that is your designated task to complete for me. This interview with Harry Potter is considered our most promising issue yet. I know the magazine will fly off the shelves once it has been published. The other people here are amateurs, Malfoy. I want the best for this interview, and that is you. I don't give a damn about your personal problems or why you can't do the interview. You need to quit hiding from what ever it is you are hiding from and do your damn job." He shouted, as his vein in his forehead started to bulge.

"What if I just quit?" Malfoy snarled, leaning over the desk.

"You wouldn't because you need this job, and if you did I would call every magazine company in France to make sure they do not hire you. Life has a way of torturing us, Malfoy; sometimes you got to fight back just to get what you want. Now, please get out of my office and get to work on that interview. I want a rough copy by next week." Mr. Cartier said a bit more calmly.

Malfoy opened the doors to his office and stormed back to his cubicle, where he punched the desk a few times. There was no way he was going to be able to complete the interview at all. Just as he was thinking on Mr. Cartier's last statement, he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. Curiously he pulled the device and answered it casually.

"Hello", said Malfoy.

"Don't hang up", said a very familiar voice quickly.

Malfoy's heart had stopped. That was Harry Potter on the other end of the phone. He decided he would hear why Harry had decided to call him for.

"What?" Malfoy said bitterly.

"Meet me for lunch at noon at the Corner Café, and I will discuss the interview. I know how much you need this interview and I did say I would grant them one. Remember this is just a business meeting." Harry explained.

"Very well; just business", said Malfoy in a disappointed voice that it wasn't going to be anything more.

Malfoy gathered some of his papers and headed for the Corner Café, where he previously met Harry. His heart was pounding with a mixture of excitement and disappointment that this was going to be nothing more than a casual business meeting.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy", Harry said in a casual voice, as if nothing had ever happened between the two of them. Hearing such causality from Harry practically drained any hope Malfoy was harboring. It made Malfoy feel as if Harry had forgotten everything that had ever occurred between them. Had their relationship meant anything to Harry at all? Had Malfoy meant anything to Harry? These questions and more seemed to reel through his mind as he stared blankly into his cup of steaming coffee.

For the first time, Malfoy glanced up from his coffee and looked at Harry. He was wearing some sort of black band t-shirt with jeans. His hair was spiked up around his face, and a dark layer of liner exaggerated his emerald eyes. Silently Malfoy cursed him, cursed Harry for always making him feel like this; making him want him the way he always seemed to do. It was mental torture on Malfoy, and he realized the sooner he got the interview over with, the sooner he could return back to his job and get his life somewhat stabilized from this upheaval.

"Mr. Malfoy", Harry stated calmly.

"Don't call me that." Malfoy said coldly.

"I am being professional here. I understand that you have to keep this on a professional business level." Harry responded blandly.

"Calling me, Mr. Malfoy, makes it sound as if nothing ever happened." Malfoy replied bitterly.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is a business meeting, remember?" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Call it whatever you want, but I am not going to sit here and pretend like the past was some sort of book I read. You can at least talk to me like you know me, Mr. Potter", growled Malfoy.

"I am sorry, Mr. Malfoy, I don't think I know you personally." Harry said calmly, sipping on his coffee.

Rage took over every sense of Malfoy's body, filling him up. His lips snarled as he watched Harry sip on his coffee as if nothing ever happened between them. He was acting as if this was their very first meeting him. Malfoy wanted nothing more than to splash the hot substance on to his smug face.

"Come to think of it, Mr. Potter, I must have you confused with someone I used to know; someone who actually cared. They disappeared around three years ago. Sorry for the mix-up." Malfoy stung; his lips curled distastefully.

"Yes, I think we have that in common, Mr. Malfoy." Harry smirked.

"Not by the least, Potter. I daresay he walked out on you, giving you lame ass excuses about protection?" Malfoy spat. "I never once turned my back on him. I was willing to stick with him through it all, but he wouldn't have it. He wouldn't have me."

"That's a lie", Harry exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table.

"I think things are getting personal now, Potter", the blonde hissed, glaring into Harry's emerald orbs, trying not to get carried away by their intensity.

"Maybe if you weren't so selfish, you would have understood why he left", growled Harry.

"I was willing to stick beside him, even after I got stabbed. The physical pain was nothing compared to the mental and emotional damage _you_ have caused me. Don't you get it, Potter? I don't care if Weasley stabbed me a hundred times I would still want to be with you. I was willing to help you fight him, but you turned your back on the only one who ever truly loved you. I know you, Potter. I done this once before and I learned a lot. You had a tortured childhood. No one really showed you love, until you met Ron. But that turned out to be just an imitation of love mixed with aggression and jealousy tendencies that put you in danger. I can assure you, Potter, just as the sky is blue, that I am the only person alive who will have ever loved you like you should be. And I am the only person will continue to do so until the day I die." Malfoy whispered, as his eyes glowered into Harry's.

"Maybe the imitation of love has fooled me once before, but I sure in the hell wised up, Malfoy. Perhaps you should step back and take a damn good look in the mirror and make sure you're not the one being fooled by an imitation of love." Harry whispered.

Any hope that Malfoy was harboring had all vanished at that point. It was destroyed by the words that had spilled from Harry's mouth, breaking his heart all over again. Determined not to let his emotions show, Malfoy just snarled, his lips curled with pure revulsion at the man sitting across from him.

"Glad you finally admit that everything we had was fake. It was all a lie. You're fucking pathetic, Potter. At least I can live with what happened. I don't pretend it never did. I don't hide behind my music. I have learned to deal with it every day of my life for the past three years. I must say spending the last two days with you just reminded me of all the pain and heartache you caused me. It made me realize that I didn't want to put myself through that again, and if that means leaving France and returning back to London with out a job then so be it. This interview is not worth my time, but more importantly, Potter; you're no longer worth my time." Malfoy hissed as he got up from his chair and walked out to his car.

Harry just sat there with his head buried in his hands as his fingers tangled themselves in strands of his hair, tugging lightly. His heart broke as he watched Malfoy saunter back to his car; Harry was sure that if Malfoy left tonight there was no chance he would be coming back. He had no reason to. Jumping from his own seat, Harry rushed out into the parking lot. His heart nearly jumped to his throat as he raced toward Malfoy's black Lamborghini. Catching sight of Harry in his mirror, Malfoy brought the car to life, trying to get away.

"Malfoy", shouted Harry, tapping on his driver's window.

The blonde completely ignored him, so Harry did the only thing he could do. He opened the passenger's door and jumped inside the vehicle just before it started moving. Malfoy looked aghast at Harry's behavior.

"Take me to my hotel room." Harry ordered Malfoy.

"What the hell you doing in my car, Potter?" Malfoy said completely shocked.

"Will you get over the fact that I jumped in your car and take me to my hotel room?" Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Can't you drive there?" Malfoy asked confused.

"No, it would be pointless to call, Granger." He responded dryly.

A malicious smirk crept onto Harry's lips as he glanced over at Malfoy who was focused on driving towards Harry's hotel room. Having caught the look on Harry's face, Malfoy looked over at him perplexed, as he felt the blood in his body begin to rise. For the first time he was scared of what Harry was going to do, and there was no escaping him. But what scared him more, is that he really wanted Harry to do whatever it was to him.

"What", Malfoy said shakily.

"Get me to that damn hotel and I just might give you something in return, Draco", Harry hissed in a deep seductive voice that made the skin on Malfoy's body shiver.

Now more than ever, Malfoy was now determined to get Harry to his hotel room. His body was trembling with fierce excitement as he sped towards his destination. Having no idea what Harry had in store for him, Malfoy's mind was running wild with all sorts of thoughts. He really hated to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help but think of a positive outcome. Then he began to wonder if Harry was going to hit him or hurt him physically. The thought alone frightened Malfoy, but he would rather endure all of Harry's physical pain then the emotional torture he had dealt with in the past.

As he stopped at a traffic light, Malfoy turned and gave Harry a cautious glance as his heart beat rapidly in his chest out of pure anxiety of what was going to happen once they got back to the hotel room.

"In a bit of a hurry, Malfoy?" Harry smirked, as the blonde took off immediately, once the light turned green. "I would want to save your energy for later, if I were you, Malfoy." Harry snickered, licking his lips.

Malfoy's body shuddered as waves of pleasure washed over him; he could feel his own cock growing hard against his trousers. Part of him thought that he had dozed off and fallen into one of his surreal fantasies in which Harry was seducing Malfoy. That's it; Malfoy decided that Harry was just playing mind games with him. After what was just said in the cafeteria, Harry couldn't possibly want Malfoy like that, but then again, perhaps Harry was like Malfoy in a since; hiding his feelings and pretending he didn't feel a thing when in all reality he wanted nothing more than to ravish the blonde. Nervously, Malfoy pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked the car. Taking a deep breath, he looked over at Harry worriedly.

"I think you might want to come in, Malfoy." Harry smirked as he sauntered into the building.

Hesitating, Malfoy just remained in his car as his mind battled with himself. He wanted to go in to see what Harry was up to, but then Malfoy didn't want to fall victim to some childish prank that Harry played just to get his hopes up. Sighing, he got out of his vehicle and walked into the lobby. He noticed Harry standing next to an elevator as if he was waiting on him. Inside the elevator, Malfoy's body was shaking as he kept stealing secret glances at Harry, who just smirked at him, having noticed his nervous state.

"Relax, Malfoy, you're too tense." Harry whispered.

Malfoy couldn't have been more thankful that the elevator ride lasted only a few seconds. The long walk down the secluded hallway was even worse; Malfoy had no idea what he was doing. He wanted to say something, but he didn't want to start another fight with Harry either. He was so confused; he didn't know which was up or down. Damn, Harry and his stupid mind games. Harry opened the door for Malfoy and walked in behind him. Finally, Malfoy could no longer hold his tongue. The words were just boiling to get out.

"What do you want, Harry?" Malfoy asked nervously.

"What do you think I want?" Harry said in a deep voice, sauntering towards Malfoy, who backed into a wall.

"This…you're not making any sense, Potter." Malfoy stammered. "First in the café, you pretended not to know me, but worst of all you pretending that nothing ever happened between us."

"Yeah, about that, I was a dick." He mumbled.

Okay, something weird is definitely going on here, because Harry was apologizing to Malfoy about his behavior earlier. Either Harry really was sorry or he was trying his hardest to get into Malfoy's trousers. But to Malfoy; he knew that Harry wouldn't have to try that hard at all. Resisting Harry Potter's touch was like resisting temptation. He was the living symbol of sex, money, rock and roll. Harry Potter was like a living drug, and Malfoy lived to be intoxicated by his poison. Three years Malfoy went with out the drug, and now it was standing right in front of him and the only thing he wanted was for Harry to fill him with his venom, making him high with his exotic body and his tantalizing mouth that just makes Malfoy want more and more of Harry. He could never seem to get enough of Harry, no matter how long they were together.

"Perhaps, I should talk first." Harry suggested, taking a deep breath as he poured him a glass of scotch.

Malfoy took a seat on the couch as he sipped on his own liquor, watching every move Harry made intently until he took a seat beside of Malfoy.

"I'm not too good at this…" Harry stammered, as his eyes locked onto Malfoy's. "I was a jerk earlier."

"Yeah, you were, but why are you acting so nice now?" Malfoy asked a bit curiously; he couldn't stop himself now. "What is it you want? Are you being nice to me just so…" He stopped, he didn't want to finish the sentence.

Harry seemed to know what Malfoy was trying to say, and took a big drink of his liquor.

"Why do you always think there's a motive for my actions, Malfoy?" Harry breathed.

"There has to be some reason why you are acting like this? Look, I am in no mood for any of your games, Potter. I know you're just trying to seduce me so you can get off. I am done with that game. I can't do that to myself, Potter. You don't have any idea how long it took to get over you." Malfoy cried angrily, as he got up from the couch and began pacing the floor.

"Incase you didn't realize the last three years haven't been exactly the happiest ones in my life!" Harry exclaimed. "Do you know how many nights I spent alone in my room wishing you were beside of me? I could have had anybody in the world, but I didn't want them. I only wanted you."

"Then why didn't you come looking for me?" Malfoy shouted.

"I didn't want Ron to know what I was doing, but once he was out of the picture I couldn't face you myself because of what I had said. I honestly didn't think you would want to see me either, so I just kept my distance. I lived off my dreams which were filled with memories of you…memories of us." Harry explained.

"I honestly fought with my boss repeatedly trying to get out of interviewing you. I was not ready to see you. I just finally began to heal, and now things are worse than before." Malfoy said exasperatedly as he tugged at strands of his platinum blonde hair.

"This is not easy for me, Malfoy. I never really healed; things just seemed to get simpler until now." Harry responded.

"Just a few minutes ago, you were in a café pretending that you did not know me, now you're telling me what? What are you trying to tell me Potter; because I need to know! I need to know!" Malfoy growled.

Harry slowly walked up to Malfoy until they were only inches apart from each other. Malfoy's heart was beating rapidly in his chest as excitement rose from his stomach and filled his body, making him tremble. His eyes locked onto Harry's emerald orbs and he was immediately possessed by the intense passion in which they contained. Malfoy could not tear his eyes away from Harry's; his body was now burning with raw desire as he nervously chewed on his lower lip. Carefully, Malfoy watched Harry's eyes flutter shut. Lips against lips, Malfoy felt his whole life crumbling in front of him as he parted his lips for Harry. Still after three years, they remained just as soft and just as delicate as they once were. Every muscle in Malfoy's body seemed to dissolve into jelly as he felt his knees weaken beneath him. He had waited, dreamed about this moment for three very long years, and now that it was here he wanted to hold on to it for eternity. Malfoy never wanted to let go of Harry again. All the passion and lust that had been boiling inside of Malfoy for three years was now being released into one very heated kiss. Reality soon came spiraling back into Malfoy's head, making him realize exactly what was going on. Despite the fact that he wanted Harry more than anything in his life at this moment, he was not going to play his sex games with him. Slowly, Malfoy backed away from Harry.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" Harry asked quizzically.

"I can't and I won't do this, Harry. I will not be just another one night stand to you. I…can't." He stammered looking into his eyes passionately.

"Malfoy, I never said this was going to be a one night stand." Harry said huskily.

The blonde raised an eye, as his whole body quivered with anxiety. He wanted Harry now more than anything, but he wasn't sure if he was ready emotionally for this.

"In fact, I never said I wanted you to leave at all. So come Malfoy, stay and we can talk about everything and anything. Or just maybe we won't do any talking at all; it's your choice Malfoy." Harry said softly.

"Of course I'll stay, Harry."


	15. Part XV

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update, been busy. This chapter contains a lot of graphic sex and a bit of fluff! So please enjoy and send me some great reviews! **

**Interview with a Rock Star**

**Part XV**

"I want you now", Malfoy panted as his lips crashed into Harry's for a rough kiss filled with such intensity and passion.

Groaning against Malfoy's lips, Harry wrapped his hand around his neck, pulling him against his body. Both men could feel the hardness of the other pressing firmly against them. Frantically, Harry's hands began tearing at Malfoy's shirt as it now hung loosely off his shoulders. Locking his lips on to the side of the blonde's neck where he sucked gingerly savoring the flavor of his pale flesh. With his hands tight around Malfoy's waist, Harry guided Malfoy to the couch, where he then pushed him down. Harry crawled on top of the blonde, kissing his lips with such eagerness and longing. All the passion and lust that Harry had kept inside of him for over the past three years was spiraling out of control as his hands tore at Malfoy's expensive shirt, ripping it practically in half. His masculine hands roamed frantically over the taut body underneath of him. Arching his back and moaning loudly, Malfoy rolled his hips into Harry, feeling their material clad erections rub against each other. A thousand pulses of passion shot through his body and straight to his cock, making him even harder.

"Draco", Harry whimpered as he latched his wet lips onto the crook of his neck where he sucked vigorously as his fingers entangled in the blonde strands of silky hair.

Malfoy's hands ripped Harry's shirt from his body in a fit of lust as he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, grinding himself into the rocker. All the passion and lust was causing Harry to see stars; he could feel his boxers already wet with pre-cum as he rolled his hips against Malfoy with such need and desire. Malfoy could see the passion filled in Harry's intense emerald orbs as he gazed into him. It had been three very long years since either of them had touched one another or anyone else, and at that precise moment, Malfoy wanted nothing more than to please Harry. He wanted to make Harry feel good, and he was going to do exactly that. Slowly Malfoy slid out from under Harry, leaving the rocker puzzled.

"What…" he began.

Wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, he pulled him close for a passionate kiss; their tongues darting back and forth vigorously. Suddenly Harry was sitting on the couch with Malfoy straddling his lap. Malfoy's hands began rubbing and pinching Harry's pink nipples until they were fully erect. Teasingly Malfoy ground his erection into Harry's, making him whimper softly. With an intense mischievous smirk on his face, Malfoy slid his body down until he was kneeling in front of Harry. Slowly his hands began fumbling with the buttons on Harry's trousers. He placed small heated kisses on his lower abdomen, as Harry rolled his hips towards Malfoy.

"Patience", muttered Malfoy as he slid Harry's pants down to his ankles along with his black boxers.

Grasping Harry's throbbing cock in his hands, Malfoy began stroking it slowly. How he missed the feeling of Harry's pulsating member; he could almost cum just from touching Harry alone. He missed running his hands all over his body and stroking him into a blissful state of passion. Darting his tongue across the tip of Harry's leaking cock, Malfoy slurped up the clear liquid, as another soft moan escaped from Harry's lips. Harry still had the same masculine flavor that Malfoy had remembered. Tasting him again after three years was like relapsing back into an old addiction that never got cured. Opening his mouth, Malfoy placed his lips over the head of his cock, sucking on it gingerly.

"Oh shit", moaned Harry, thrusting his hips into Malfoy.

With his hands firmly on Harry's hips, Malfoy lowered his lips, taking in the rest of his aching cock. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he felt himself being completely engulfed by the blonde's hot mouth. Harry had almost forgotten just how good Malfoy's mouth felt sucking on his cock until now. Harry's eyes fluttered shut as he began loosing himself in Malfoy's movements, as his lips slid up and down his length, savoring his unique flavor. His fingers tangled themselves in Malfoy's silky blonde strands, as he inhaled every inch of Harry's manhood.

"Fuck, Draco", He groaned, rocking his hips into the blonde.

Malfoy moved his head up and down Harry's cock, hungrily slurping at it. Harry's fingers tightened in Malfoy's hair, shoving his face down until he could feel himself touch the back of Malfoy's throat. His body began to shake and tremble with so much pleasure as his breathing became heavy. Malfoy could tell that it wouldn't be long before Harry came, so he slowly let his wet cock slip from his mouth. Harry groaned at the sudden loss of Malfoy's mouth. Grey eyes became glued to emerald ones; both were burning into each others' souls, as if reading each other. This made Malfoy's body ache with desire.

Never taking his eyes away from Harry's, Malfoy carefully removed his own trousers, revealing his own erection. Wrapping his hand around his member, Malfoy moved it up and down very slowly, rubbing in the pre-cum which had seeped through his slit. Harry's eyes traveled down to watch Malfoy's hand as it stroked his cock tentatively. Harry's hands were itching to grasp his own cock and start beating it violently, but he knew better than to do that. Watching Malfoy stroke his own cock was mesmerizing to Harry; he wanted to touch it so badly that he could almost taste it.

"Draco", he panted heavily as he chewed on his lower lip.

Harry's hand wrapped around Malfoy's, and moved it along with his. Malfoy moaned as Harry's thumb rolled around his slit, smearing the clear liquid. Harry's own cock was aching painfully for any kind of relief. Leaning down, Malfoy crashed his lips against Harry for a fiery hot kiss where their tongues battled fiercely. Harry grasped both of their cocks with his fist and stroked them both passionately. Their bodies rocked together vigorously as Harry's hand slid up down both of their shafts.

"Harry", moaned Malfoy, as multiple waves of pleasure washed over his quivering body.

"Draco…I want to fuck you. I can't hang on much longer." He breathed heavily.

Malfoy turned his body around so that he was sitting on Harry's lap. He could feel his erection rubbing against his backside, making him groan in anticipation. He knew it wouldn't last long, but he just had to feel Harry inside of him again.

Slowly Harry positioned himself at Malfoy's entrance as his lips locked onto to the side of Malfoy's neck. The blonde moaned heavily as he felt the tip of Harry's cock poking at his entrance. Carefully Harry's cock penetrated Malfoy's tight entrance, the blonde moaned at the sudden intrusion. He hadn't had anything inside him in three years, and the sensation was completely overwhelming. Harry slid the rest of his length inside of the blonde, eliciting a heavy moan. Malfoy hadn't felt this good in three very long years. Rocking his hips, Harry sheathed himself fully inside of Malfoy; the blonde moaned loudly.

"Oh fuck", Malfoy cried out as Harry pulled out and slammed back into him.

"Draco…oh fuck", Harry groaned as he locked his lips onto the crook of Malfoy's neck, sucking vigorously.

Harry removed most of his cock from Malfoy and then slammed it back inside, hitting his pleasure point. Reaching his hands above his head and wrapping them around Harry's neck, Malfoy turned their heads so that their lips smashed together passionately as he ground his backside against Harry's cock. Malfoy was riding Harry's cock, his body bouncing up and down as Harry pumped into him violently. Heavy moans were coming from both men as they became lost in the heat and passion that had taken over them. Wrapping his hands around Malfoy's throbbing cock, Harry stroked it with equal force that matched his thrusts. Tossing his head back, Malfoy growled in pleasure as he rode Harry's cock into a blissful oblivion where nothing mattered except the feeling of their bodies moving together as one.

"Harry", panted Malfoy as his whole body trembled and every muscle tightened.

Harry pounded into him relentlessly, hitting his pleasure point repeatedly, as his hands continued beating his cock. The blonde moaned and writhed against Harry.

"Come on, Draco, come for me. I want to feel your hot seed cover my hands." Harry moaned in a husky voice, nibbling on Malfoy's ear.

Malfoy could not hold on any longer. Arching his back, Malfoy's body shuddered and in a fit of ecstasy he exploded, spilling his cum all over Harry's hands and his stomach. Feeling the intensity of Malfoy's orgasm, Harry's body vibrated as his own orgasm ripped through him; shooting his hot load deep inside of Malfoy. Malfoy collapsed against Harry's chest, as he fell back into the couch; both of them trying to recover from their intense orgasms.

"Fuck, I haven't felt this good since the last time you fucked me senseless", Malfoy commented, placing a heated kiss on Harry's cheek.

"It was beyond amazing. I dreamt of shagging you all the time, but I almost forgot how damn good it felt to feel myself buried inside of you." Harry responded, running his fingers through Malfoy's blonde strands.

Slowly Malfoy climbed off of Harry and pulled his boxers on. Harry did the same. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"I missed you, Draco", Harry said lowly. "I thought about you constantly."

Malfoy sat beside Harry with his hand on his thigh; his eyes piercing into Harry's.

"I missed you too", Malfoy admitted; never breaking eye contact. "You haunted every moment of my existence. I thought I was going mad."

"Let me tell you something Draco. The night I left you I felt like part of me had died. Nothing was ever the same again. I did go back to my music career, only to distract myself from you. But every song I wrote was about you. I tried everything from drinking myself into a stupor, but then I just got angry that you were still in my head." Harry confessed.

"Yes, I know quite what you mean. You could say I have acted in the same manor, trying to rid you of my mind." Malfoy agreed sternly.

"I once heard that if you can't get someone out of your head then maybe their supposed to be there." Harry chuckled.

Malfoy placed his lips on the side of Harry's neck and started sucking lightly.

"I can't believe we just did it", he moaned into Harry's ear.

"It felt so surreal, being with you again." Harry said. "I feel like I should be waking up from a very wet dream."

Harry's cell phone had interrupted their serene moment. Rolling his eyes he grabbed the gadget and placed it to his ear.

"Yes", he said a bit annoyed.

"Hermione, I know I have an appointment with my record company. I did not forget; I will be there in a bit. Just tell them I'm running late." He snapped.

"I am fine, Hermione, don't worry. I am kind of in the middle of something so please tell them I will be there as soon as I get there." He said sternly as he shut the device and tossed into the floor.

Malfoy looked worried; he didn't want to leave Harry so soon. This was the first time in a long while, Malfoy was content with the way things were. He and Harry had just shagged each other beyond senseless, and now they were in each other's arms discussing their feelings, and Malfoy never really was one to discuss his emotions. But things were different with Harry; he felt like he could be himself, like he didn't have to pretend anymore. He missed this so much; he just wanted things to go back to the way they used to be, before Ron Weasley got in the way and tried to ruin everything.

"Hey, Draco, would you join me for dinner? I mean it's just room service, but you can get anything you want." Harry suggested as his cheeks flushed a light pink.

"What about that appointment with what ever it was?" Malfoy asked casually.

"I can always reschedule. My career is definitely important to me, but I don't want to mess this up between us. Everything is going so well right now." Harry replied as he picked up the telephone.

Once their food had arrived, Harry and Malfoy sat at the kitchen table across from each other as they eat peacefully. Malfoy's eyes found Harry's more than once, and both just smirked at each other. After they both had finished their meal, Harry had cleaned up. There was that awkward silence where neither one of them said a word, Malfoy was nervous; his insides were quivering. He had no idea what to say.

"Umm…thanks for dinner, Harry." Malfoy stammered.

"No problem, Draco."

"I…guess I better go. It's getting late and I have to be at work early in the morning." Malfoy said as he began putting on his shoes.

"No, don't go. I don't want you to. I want to you to stay here with me. I don't care if you have to get up early in the morning and leave, just please stay tonight." Harry pleaded.

Hearing the want and need in Harry's voice, made the decision completely easy for Malfoy. If Harry wanted him to stay then so he would. Smiling up at Harry, Malfoy made him self comfortable on the couch where Harry settled down beside of him. He never wanted to leave Harry's side again. He spent too many nights alone. This was the way things were supposed to be. The two men were sitting on the couch watching some program about magic and wizards.

"What kind of magic powers would you want, Draco?" Harry asked casually as his hands rubbed the pale taut chest.

"I would love to be able to read your mind, Harry and see what you're thinking." Malfoy smirked, as he leaned in for a passionate kiss.

"Let's take this across the hall to the bedroom", Harry chuckled as he got up grabbing Malfoy's hand and guiding him into the bedroom where he pulled them both down on the bed. This time Harry was the one on top of Malfoy. Their eyes remained glued to each other as they could fell their cocks hardening with excitement once again.

"You are so gorgeous", Harry smiled, stroking a small strand of blonde hair.

Malfoy didn't have any response but Harry noticed the slight flushing of his cheeks. This time Malfoy didn't want to waste anytime with foreplay, he wanted to bury himself inside of Harry immediately. Taking his index finger, Malfoy slipped the digit into his mouth and sucked on it, until it was coated with his saliva. Harry watched, transfixed as Malfoy sucked on his finger tentatively. Harry's cock was already growing hard again. He already had a pretty good idea what Malfoy was going to do with that finger, so he turned around on all fours, where his back was facing the blonde. Slowly Malfoy pressed his finger against Harry's backside. Harry's body was trembling and burning with desire as Malfoy's finger slipped easily inside of him. A small whimper escaped Harry's lips. Fastening his lips on to the crook of Harry's neck, Malfoy sucked and nibbled at the flesh as he inserted another digit inside of Harry, scissoring him.

"Draco", panted Harry as the pre-come coated the tip of his erect cock.

Malfoy had decided that he had wasted enough time preparing Harry. He wanted to feel himself deep inside of the rock star, so he positioned his own cock right at Harry's entrance. The rock star let out a low groan as Malfoy slowly penetrated his small entrance.

"Shit", Malfoy moaned against the tightness of Harry's backside.

Malfoy slid his entire length inside of Harry, filling him completely. The sensation was completely overpowering him as he felt Harry's tightness engulf his aching prick. Slowly Malfoy pulled himself out of Harry and then slammed back into him.

"Oh shit Draco…." He moaned, rolling his hips into Malfoy's.

Malfoy groaned deeply as he pummeled deep inside of Harry, hitting his pleasure point each and every time, causing him to growl in pleasure. With his hands wrapped around Harry's waist, Malfoy stroked his cock vigorously, his hands sliding up and down the slick shaft simultaneously with his thrusts. Waves of passion crashed over both of their bodies as Malfoy continued to pump violently into Harry. His body was burning with desire and hunger; he could not seem to be able to get enough of the rock star. Soon Malfoy was seeing stars as he buried his cock deep inside of Harry as his hands stroked him passionately. Malfoy could tell he was on the verge with just a couple of more hard thrusts with his trembling body, Malfoy tossed his head back and let out a heavy guttural groan as his hot cum shot from his cock and deep inside of Harry. The warm feeling of Malfoy's seed spilling into him sent Harry over the edge as well. Thick streams of cum spurted from his cock, covering Malfoy's hands and the bed sheets. Carefully Malfoy pulled out from Harry, and lay back on the bed. Harry joined him. Taking his finger that was coated in Harry's cum, Malfoy darted his tongue around lapping up the juice. Harry watched him intently before crashing his lips on to Malfoy's. Their tongues fought brutally against each other. Soon Harry pulled away, breathing heavily; his emerald green orbs were glazed over with passion mixed with satisfaction.

"You are going to kill me with all of this pleasure", Harry panted. "I really don't think I can move a muscle."

"Good, I'm glad because I don't want you to move", Malfoy smirked.

Within minutes both Malfoy and Harry had fallen asleep wrapped in each others arms.

The ringing of Malfoy's cell phone had awoken him from his pleasant slumber. He groggily grabbed the cell phone and answered it.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is Mr. Cartier speaking. I am calling to inform you that you are nearly thirty minutes late! Do you plan on coming in today?" The boss growled.

Malfoy's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he abruptly sat up in complete shock.

"Of course, I am coming in today. I am sorry; I didn't mean to oversleep. I will be there right way." Malfoy stammered.

"Good." Mr. Cartier said sternly as he hung up.

Glancing over, Malfoy stared at Harry's sleeping body and all events of last night came rushing through his head and a warm smile crossed his face. This was the first time he actually woke up feeling good, well he would have felt better if he wasn't late for work. Harry was sleeping so peacefully that Malfoy really didn't want to disturb him. Leaning his head down, Malfoy pressed a gentle kiss on Harry's soft lips. He moaned as he wrapped his arms around Malfoy, pulling him on top as the kiss intensified. Malfoy could feel the hardness of Harry's cock rubbing against his thighs.

"Harry, I'm late for work." Malfoy mumbled into his lips.

"Yes, I heard your conversation, but it wouldn't hurt to be a few more minutes late." The rocker smirked, nibbling on Malfoy's ear.

Malfoy decided that Harry had a real good point about being late. Kissing him frantically, Malfoy slipped his hands inside his black boxers, grabbing his erection and stroking it softly. A small whimper fell from Harry's lips. Kneeling down, Malfoy's tongue darted out, licking up the clear liquid which dripped from his slit. With in seconds Malfoy's lips covered the tip as he sucked on it. Harry's hands were wrapped around the strands of blonde hair. This had to be the best way he has woke up in his entire life, with his cock half-way down Draco Malfoy's mouth. His head slid up and down as he inhaled every inch of Harry's cock, sucking vehemently. Harry couldn't hold on much longer, and he came with a loud groan, filling Malfoy's mouth with his hot cum. The blonde of course swallowed every last drop. Malfoy rose up where hew as face to face with Harry. Their lips crashed together violently, allowing Harry to taste his own juices.

"You are so fucking delicious", Malfoy moaned, as their tongues collided. "As much as I would love to stay here and do this with you, I do have a job to get back to."

"I know." Harry said with a sad look appearing on his face.

Malfoy cleaned up and put on a black Armani suit and fixed his hair. He stood in front of the mirror for what seemed like minutes.

"Malfoy you look absolutely edible." Harry smirked, licking his lips. "Perhaps you should come back after work, and let me taste you."

A small blush crept over his face as he smirked at the rock star. He couldn't believe that Harry had actually wanted him to come back.

Malfoy left Harry's hotel with a big grin glued to his face like a silly love-struck girl. The only thing he could think about on his way to work was Harry and everything that had happened between them in the past 24 hours. It was amazing to think how just the other day Malfoy was throwing a fit because he couldn't stand Harry anymore, now he wanted Harry more than anything. His life had made quite the drastic changes, and he couldn't be happier about it. He walked into his office about 45 minutes late, but he was happy about it.

"Good to see you finally made it to work on time, Mr. Malfoy. I would really like to speak with you in my office." Mr. Cartier said sternly.

Reluctantly Malfoy followed his boss to his own office, where he sat down and just looked at his boss uncomfortably.

"I would like to know what detained you from getting to work on time." He ordered.

"Harry Potter", Malfoy stammered.

"Harry Potter, I see you must have been working on that interview." Mr. Cartier smirked.

Malfoy's brain went blank; he had completely forgotten about the interview. After all, he and Harry had been preoccupied with other activities.

"The interview…yes", Malfoy replied.

"I do hope you remember our policy about getting intimate with the clients; anyone who does will be fired automatically." Mr. Cartier said pursing his thin lips.

Malfoy swallowed hard as he tried to hide any indication of sexual behavior from his boss. This was going to be hard; he didn't know how long he was going to be able to keep his secret from his boss. He had totally forgotten about that one rule that would cost him his job. Malfoy decided that he was going to hide it from his boss the best he could; he would not admit anything to anyone.

"There is nothing intimate between you and Mr. Potter is there, Mr. Malfoy?" His boss hissed, glaring into his eyes.

"No…of course not; I am just doing my job, Mr. Cartier." Malfoy smirked, thinking to his self that he is indeed doing a good job on pleasing Harry.

"Good, I would really hate to fire you. Now please go help Mr. Creevey with some more photos, and then I would like for you to compose a rough draft of the interview." Mr. Cartier ordered.

Malfoy walked out of his office and towards the photography Dark Room, where he would most likely find Colin Creevey. Quietly he opened the door, and walked inside. Colin was over in a corner pulling the photographs out of the liquid.

"Good morning, Creevey. Who do we have here?" Malfoy smirked as he picked up one of the photos.

"More of Harry Potter sir; I was told to develop them for your interview." He said excitedly. "Have you even talked to Harry Potter about the interview?"

"You could say that", Malfoy smirked, reminiscing about his previous activities.

"You are the luckiest man in Paris, France to get the chance to interview him. You have no idea how many blokes would kill to be in your shoes, a chance to get to know Harry Potter", squealed Colin.

"Yes, interviewing Harry Potter is personal on so many levels." Malfoy drawled, as he handed a picture to Colin. "Now do you mind to quit acting like a silly fangirl?"

After a very tedious day at work, Malfoy was finally released, on the way home all he could think about was Mr. Cartier's stupid rule about not sleeping with clients. He wanted to finish the interview which he was assigned, but he did not want to give up shagging the rock star, at least not until the interview was completed. Another thing kept racing through his mind, what was going to happen between him and Harry now? Malfoy had been through a lot of crap lately because of Harry, some of it good the other not so well, but he wouldn't change any of it for any the world. Working for the London Entertainment allowed him to meet Harry James Potter, and that ended up being the best day of his life. Being with Harry did something to Malfoy; it made him feel special for the first time. Harry actually had been the first person to care for Malfoy, and Harry was the first person Malfoy had ever fallen for, and he fell hard. His mind was wondering what was going to happen next. Surely he had endured enough pain and heartache for the last three years; maybe it was time for something good to happen.

Arriving at Harry's hotel room, Malfoy knocked nervously on the door. Harry stood on the other side of the door wearing a very nice expensive black suit. His hair was gelled nicely. Malfoy just gawked at Harry; he looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Come in Malfoy." Harry said smiling.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Malfoy asked, eyeing Harry's suit.

"We have a date." He said simply.

"A date?" Malfoy repeated his voice full of surprise.

"Yes. I have made reservations for us at the finest restaurant in Paris." Harry smirked.

Malfoy's heart was just beating rapidly in his chest as excitement filled his body. He had never felt this excited over a date before. He wanted nothing more to jump up and down and hug Harry tightly, but he quietly restrained himself from acting like a foolish fangirl. All worrisome thoughts about Mr. Cartier's rules and the interview had vanished from his mind. He was now focused on the date with Harry Potter.

"Why are you taking me out?" Malfoy questioned nervously, hoping against all odds that Harry was not going to find some excuse not to see him again.

"I want to take you out on a proper date, because it has been three very long years since I had seen you, and before we parted I wasn't very nice to you. I want to take you out for a fine dinner and treat you like you should be treated, besides do I really need an excuse to take out my boyfriend?" Harry grinned

The world had seemed to stop as Malfoy heard the last word come from Harry's lips. He couldn't have possibly heard what he thought he did. Malfoy thought that his fantasies of being a couple with Harry were just running wildly through his mind.

"What?" He asked completely surprised.

"Let me explain something Draco. I know I have treated you not so well in the past, and I am sorry. But I want you to know that I never once stopped caring for you; in fact Draco I loved you. I still love you deeply." Harry confessed.

Malfoy just sat there completely unable to speak. His body wanted to explode with excitement. He felt so alive like nothing could ruin his mood, and for some reason he felt it easier to express his feelings.

"I….love…you", he stuttered.


	16. Part XVI

Interview with a Rock Star

XVI

Harry and Malfoy walked hand in hand to a very fine French restaurant. A very attractive blonde waitress had escorted the couple to a secluded booth near the very back of the restaurant. Malfoy's eyes examined the rest of the place. There was a small waterfall in the middle of the area surrounded by tables. Against the wall was one large fish tanks filled with exotic fish. Soft romantic music was playing in the background. Malfoy felt so happy, like a child in a candy store.

"You look amazing, Draco", smiled Harry, placing his hand on top of his. "How was work?"

"Not good. Our photographer was developing photos of you from a shoot, and he was acting like an obnoxious fangirl over you. I had to restrain myself from punching him." Malfoy drawled. "Then my boss reminds me that I have an interview to conduct with you, which I really need to get started on."

"Yet somehow we always find a way of distracting ourselves from that damned interview", chuckled Harry.

"You know something, Harry; I almost got fired today as well." Malfoy smirked.

"For being late?"

"No for sleeping with my client. I denied it though."

"Why do you keep this job?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have always felt like I needed to do something with my life. I like to work; it makes me feel as if I have accomplished things in my life." Malfoy answered.

Soon a tiny waitress appeared and scribbled down their orders, and she disappeared into the crowd of and behind some doors. Malfoy could not take his eyes off of Harry. He just looked so delicious. His black nest was combed and gelled neatly, and he had on a very expensive black suit with a black and silver tie. Malfoy could feel his lower body parts enjoying the sight in front of him, quite well. Everything was going so well; he felt like he was on top of the world.

"Harry, you called me your boyfriend before we left." Malfoy pointed out, nervously.

"Does it bother you?" Harry asked; his smile turned into a frown.

"Not at all; I feel honored to be considered your boyfriend." Malfoy admitted with his cheeks, flushing a light pink.

"I feel honored that you would feel that way about me, especially after what I have said and done to you in the past. I wasn't treating you fairly." Harry said calmly.

"Look, the past hurts Harry. It hurt me greatly, and now here we are in the present enjoying each other's company in a fancy restaurant and this is more important than the past. I don't want to dwell on that; those were miserable times Harry." Malfoy explained.

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean. We need to focus on the present and try to improve the past and prevent any mistakes from repeating themselves." Harry responded, as he leaned across the table and placed a feathery light kiss on Malfoy's lips.

"I don't think I could possibly go through what I had endured over the last three years again." Malfoy said seriously. "I might do something stupid."

"I hope things never get that bad between us again." Harry said in a soft tone.

The small blonde waitress reappeared with a tray full of food. She sat the plates in front of Harry and Malfoy. Harry smiled gently and she flushed pink.

"I am sorry, I couldn't help but notice that you look a lot like that rock star, Harry Potter", She stuttered while twirling her blonde hair around on her finger.

"I get that quite a lot", he laughed.

"I am sure you do, because you look exactly like him. Your eyes are the exact same intense emerald color as his are." She chuckled.

Malfoy's smile had dissolved as he watched the waitress flirt with Harry, his Harry. He was just waiting for the right time to open his mouth and claim his boyfriend.

"Thank you", Harry replied nicely.

"I know you're with a business partner, and this is probably a bad time…" She began still twirling her hair around her finger.

"Yes, this is a bad time. We are having a personal dinner here, and we would like our privacy." Malfoy sneered at the blonde.

The blonde waitress looked affronted, but turned around and walked away. Malfoy smirked satisfactorily, as he placed his hand on top of Harry's.

The two ate dinner peacefully, enjoying the calm atmosphere of the restaurant. The blonde waitress never bothered Harry again; she was nice and polite to him. More than once Malfoy caught her gawking at him, and he scowled at her. Harry paid for the dinner and left the waitress a large tip. The two walked out hand in hand, just the way they had arrived. Malfoy had never felt happier and alive in his life than he did in this precise moment. Everything seemed to be perfect, and he did not want that to change. He released a deep breath, which he did not realize he was holding. It was at that very moment that Malfoy realized that he had fallen head over heels in love with Harry Potter, and he had fallen hard. Every time Harry touched him or even looked at him, his stomach erupted in a fit of butterflies, making him all jittery and giddy. These were emotions Malfoy had rarely experienced, but he was getting used to them. Then with in a few seconds Malfoy's whole world of paradise come tumbling down in front of him, and he looked at Harry, his eyes full of worry and concern.

"Harry, how is this going to work? I mean with your music career; you'll be touring all of England and pretty soon the world." He said with a cracked voice. "And you'll be gone most of the time."

"Draco, I won't leave you. My company has been trying to convince me to go on a U.S. tour for the last three years, and I remained here." He confessed.

"Why?" Malfoy choked.

"I guess you could say hope for you, hope for a reconciliation between us. My music was never more important than you. I don't know but you did something to me Draco Malfoy; you showed me what true love between two human beings is all about. You showed me the emotional connection as well as the physical attraction and the pain of it all. There is just so much chemistry between us, Draco and I would not take anything back, even the heartache. I think the heartache we both went through, as terrible as it was, made us grow even closer to each other and realize what we had together. I realized that I would never find anyone who would tolerate me like you did, especially after the whole Ron fiasco." Harry explained.

Malfoy was in shock; he had never had anyone speak to him like that, in such a loving manner. No one had actually loved him like Harry has.

"Yes we do have quite the emotional connection, Harry. On the outside I may act like a spoilt conceited git, but on the inside I am just trying to make my way through life like everyone else. You are an England rock icon, and I don't want to be the cause of you losing your career, but then again now that I have you, I don't want to lose you." Malfoy confessed as he stared deep into Harry's eyes. "I know you love your career, but I don't know if I could compete with all the love and loyalty your fans show you. You have millions of people worldwide who adore you; I just don't know I can compete with that."

"There is no competition between you and my fans. Yes, I adore my fans, but I love you. They don't know the real me like you do; they don't get me like you do. All the songs I wrote, they had no idea at the time I was singing them that I was going through the worst heartache of my life. I put on an act for them. I smile, I sing and I act like nothing's bothering me and they have no clue as to the internal battles brewing with in me. But with you Draco it's much more intimate. I don't put on a façade or put up barriers with you. You know the real me and who I truly am. I don't hide anything from you." Harry explained seriously, pulling Malfoy close to him.

"You are willing to practically give up your music career just for me?" Malfoy asked surprised.

"I was willing to do it before and that hasn't changed a bit. My music has always been a big part of my life; it has been my life until I met you. I remember the very first time we met." Harry smirked. "Hermione had told me that a guy from London Entertainment wanted to interview me, and for some reason I agreed."

"I was so damn nervous that day, because back then I listened to your music and…." Malfoy began, but blushed and stopped.

"What? You were like a fangirl back then?" Harry chuckled, as he and the blonde walked around the streets of Paris.

"Basically; I mean you were, you are this famous rock star and I was just a reporter for some entertainment magazine. I spent all day that morning in front of mirror and changing clothes because I wanted to impress you." Malfoy said quietly as his cheeks turned a bright pink.

"I remember you were wearing a black Armani suit that fit your body just right. I took one look at you and thought that you must be the company's president or CEO. You just looked and dripped with confidence and elegance." Harry admitted.

"I swear when I laid eyes on you….well I…" Malfoy stammered. "I…couldn't think properly. You were just oozing with sexuality…and well…you can figure what kind of effect that had on me."

"Yes, you practically melted like a school girl. You were so nervous, but at the same time you wanted me so bad you were about cum in your trousers." Harry said boldly, placing a heated kiss on the side of his neck.

"Well you were wearing these tight black leather pants that clung to you like a second skin, and every muscle was just bulging through." Malfoy hissed as an image of Harry in those same pants rushed to his mind.

"Come on, I think it's time we get back to our room." Harry smirked.

They both got into Harry's car and headed back to the hotel room. Malfoy could no longer get the picture of Harry dressed in those tight black leather pants out of his mind.

"Dinner was great, Harry", Malfoy said softly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"When we get home, you can dessert." Harry smirked, placing his hands on Malfoy's inner thighs.

The minute they walked into Harry's room; Malfoy wrapped his hands around him, crashing their lips together. Harry responded eagerly, but soon pulled away from Malfoy. The blonde looked disappointed.

"Why don't you go into the bedroom and change into something comfortable while I use the bathroom and do the same." Harry suggested.

Malfoy was completely puzzled and a bit saddened by Harry's sudden mood change. He hoped he hadn't said or done anything to anger Harry, thinking back on it he can't remember saying that much at all. Slowly Malfoy removed all articles of clothing except for a pair of dark green boxers and climbed into Harry's king size bed. He pulled the black satin sheets over his chest as he flipped the television on and waited for Harry to emerge from the bathroom.

Within a few minutes, Malfoy had heard the bathroom door open and he heard Harry's footsteps coming toward the bedroom. He had no idea why he was so nervous; he had never been nervous about going to bed with Harry Potter, but perhaps this time it was going to be different. Harry Potter stood in front of the bedroom doorway, staring at Malfoy with his passionate emerald eyes, but it wasn't his eyes that Malfoy was glued to. Harry was wearing the very same tight black leather pants that he wore the first time they met. He felt a surge of pleasure go through his body and straight to his cock. Malfoy chewed on his bottom lip as his eyes raced hungrily over Harry's rock hard body; he just looked so damn delicious. Every nerve ending in Malfoy's body was firing off responses that were sent straight to his erection. A small pool of pre-cum formed at the tip of his cock, soaking his boxers.

"Fuck Harry", he whimpered.

"Yes Draco, there will be plenty of that", Harry hissed as he sauntered towards the bed, his hips swaying slightly.

Slowly Harry crawled on to the bed, straddling Malfoy locking his eyes onto the blonde's. Both of their bodies were burning with desire as Harry crashed his lips roughly onto Malfoy's. Their tongues darted back and forth, colliding against one another violently. A moan vibrated out of the blonde's mouth and he arched his hips into Harry. Their erections rubbed together, sending waves of pleasure washed through their bodies. Wrapping his hands tightly around Malfoy's wrists, Harry continued kissing him intensely as he carefully locked the metal links to the headboard. Hearing the abrupt loud clinking of metal, Malfoy pulled apart immediately, glaring at Harry.

"Why in the bloody hell did you just handcuff me, Potter?" He spat, eyeing him curiously.

"So I can do all sorts of things to your body." Harry smirked, as he sucked and nibbled at the crook of Malfoy's neck.

His tongue rolled around the soft flesh, sucking at it tenderly; Malfoy moaned. Harry's fingers tangled themselves in Malfoy's silky blonde strands as they kissed fiercely. His lips latched on to the side of Malfoy's neck and sucked as he rolled his fingers around Malfoy's pink nipples. The blonde moaned and writhed under Harry, yearning to touch the famous rocker. Sliding down his body, Harry placed hot kisses on his stomach, rolling his tongue around his navel and dipping it inside. Malfoy squirmed and moaned loudly.

"Draco, you are so damn gorgeous like this. God, I could eat you up." Harry hissed, as his own head was right above Malfoy's throbbing erection.

Parting his mouth, Harry's tongue darted out around the swollen flesh, licking at the clear liquid which had covered it. Malfoy's breath hitched as he arched into the other man's mouth, wanting needing more.

"Patience, Draco love", Harry said soothingly, kissing the top of his cock softly.

Placing each of his hands under Malfoy's legs, Harry lifted them, and spread them apart, revealing his small entrance. Harry looked up at Malfoy with his intense emerald eyes. Quivering and trembling against his restraints, Malfoy moaned loudly as he watched Harry's tongue lick his lips seductively. Malfoy writhed and squirmed frantically against Harry, the moment his tongue darted across his entrance.

"Shit Harry", the blonde hissed as waves of raw pleasure coursed through his entire body.

Harry continued rolling his tongue slowly around Malfoy's entrance as his hands rubbed and caressed his thighs. Malfoy moaned and wriggled against Harry. Erotic sensations coursed through his body repeatedly as Harry's tongue darted in and out of his entrance. Malfoy had never felt anything quite as amazing as Harry tonguing his tight hole. His cock was aching painfully for release as a small pool of pre-cum formed at the tip. Harry's hands were only a few inches away from his member and the heat was driving him mad. Malfoy moved and twisted his hips as much as possible to get Harry to touch his cock.

"Patience Malfoy", Harry smirked as he began placing heated kisses on his pale thighs.

"I am running out. I can't hold on much longer Harry", he hissed as he felt Harry's lips graze the underside of his cock.

"You're so fucking delicious!" Harry growled.

"Harry please!" Malfoy moaned.

"Just hang in there for a little longer." Harry smirked.

"I can't do it." He snapped anxiously.

Opening his mouth, Harry inhaled the tip of Malfoy's swollen cock as his tongue lapped at the pre-cum hungrily. Malfoy arched himself into Harry's mouth as a deep moan escaped his mouth. Harry took Malfoy's entire length into his mouth, sucking on it vigorously; his tongue rolling around the shaft.

"Oh fuck Harry!" Malfoy cried out. "Please…"

Slowly Harry let Malfoy's throbbing erection slip from his mouth. With an evil gleam in his emerald orbs, Harry hoisted Malfoy's legs over his shoulders. He leaned down and kissed the blonde fiercely as his own erection rubbed against Malfoy's backside. He groaned anxiously. Harry wanted Malfoy so bad that he didn't waste time on being easy or gentle. With one hard thrust, he shoved his cock deep inside the blonde. Malfoy howled in pleasure at the sudden feeling of Harry buried inside of him. Pulling most of himself out, Harry then slammed back into the blonde passionately. Waves of raw pleasure washed over him repeatedly as he growled loudly, grinding his hips into the rock star. Leaning down Harry crashed his lips into Malfoy for a fiery hot kiss where their tongues fought back and forth for dominance. Harry continued pounding his erection deep inside of the blonde, hitting his pleasure point each time, which made him writhe and moan in a fit of raw hungry desire.

"Harry…shit I'm not going to last much longer." He breathed.

Harry was now seeing stars as he thrust vigorously into the blonde, making sure to hit his pleasure point every time. His hands grasped Malfoy's pulsating erection, stroking it with such eagerness. The blonde's hips rocked into Harry's as he lost himself in all of the ecstasy. His eyes rolled back into his head as he felt his orgasm rock through his body. With a loud groan, streams of hot cum shot through his cock, covering his stomach and Harry's hands. Slamming violently into Malfoy, Harry exploded deep inside of him. His own juices filled Malfoy as he pumped harder and harder. After his orgasm, Harry slowly pulled his now flaccid cock out of Malfoy, leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Malfoy sighed as Harry undid the restraints; he rubbed his wrists.

"That was amazing!" Malfoy exclaimed, grabbing Harry's face and kissing him deeply.

"You're amazing." Harry complimented. "I love being with you. I love spending every moment of the day with you."

Malfoy felt his cheeks flush a slight pinkish color. No one has ever said those kinds of words about him.

"I love you", he said calmly, while staring into Harry's emerald orbs.

"I love you too Draco." Harry responded as a genuine smile crossed his face. "I could stay like this forever." He said as he laid his head on Draco's chest.

"I don't ever want to move." Malfoy admitted shyly as his fingers combed Harry's nest of black hair distractedly.

The two soon fell asleep in each other's arms with wide smiles across their faces. Malfoy could not have been happier with this day; in fact, it was probably one of the best days he had had in three years. He smiled as he looked forward to more of these with Harry, his boyfriend. A wave of excitement spread throughout his body, as he could now call Harry his boyfriend. He had longed to do that, and now they were actually together. Malfoy would not have changed anything about the last three years. Despite the pain and trouble; he realized that it helped him grow emotionally and become aware of his own feelings. Right now everything was perfect.

The next day Harry quietly climbed out of bed, trying his hardest not to wake Malfoy. He went into his kitchen and began making breakfast; he really wanted to do something special for Malfoy, since Malfoy was the cause for Harry's sudden happiness and giddiness. He made a batch of pancakes and poured him a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. Malfoy also had a cup of hot coffee waiting for him. With his smile still etched on his face, Harry went in to wake Malfoy up. The blonde was lying on his back with his arms sprawled above his head. Harry couldn't help the small chuckle that left his mouth, but Malfoy just looked so adorable and peaceful sleeping; he really did hate waking him up. Leaning over the bed, Harry placed feathery kisses along his neck. The blonde made a muffled noise and turned his head the other way.

"Wake up, love." Harry whispered into his ear.

Malfoy made another groan, but no attempt to actually wake up.

"Draco, baby, wake up", hissed Harry.

Again, no response.

This time Harry was tired of being subtle about it. Malfoy needed to get up and out of that bed, so he leaned down and smashed his lips on to Malfoy's. The blonde immediately began responding and attempted to wrap his arms around Harry's neck, but Harry got up. Malfoy looked at him in sheer disappointment.

"You know you can't go around waking me up like that. I am liable to ravage you in my sleep." Malfoy smirked.

"Yeah, I'll be more careful next to time." Harry responded. "Now get your ass out of bed and come and eat."

Malfoy slipped on his black robe and followed Harry into the kitchen. He saw his plate of pancakes at the table and smiled. Inside his heart melted, that someone had actually done this for him.

"You cooked me breakfast?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, you need to eat." Harry smiled and handed him the morning paper.

"I could really get used to this. You waking me up with your delicious kisses and then cooking me a wonderful breakfast, makes me want to stay here with you and not go to work today." Malfoy admitted as he sipped on his coffee.

"Don't go", said Harry seriously.

"I have to work, Harry. As tempting as it sounds I cannot miss work." He replied.

"Then quit. Look, I know it means a lot to you, but you are definitely going to be fired when your boss finds out you're sleeping with his client. Then that will ruin your reputation as a good reporter, and I know you Malfoy. That would destroy you. You could quit and move in with me. Yes, move in with me in my house in London." Harry said excitedly.

"I can't just quit job and move out of my flat." He stammered as he eyed Harry awkwardly.

"If you go back to your flat, you will be all alone wishing you were here with me doing all sorts of x-rated things. I know you, Draco. You are a great reporter, but you're not one to ruin your reputation for some job that doesn't pay that well. You strive for the best, that's why you picked me." Harry snickered.

"Yes, well you are right. I'd be completely miserable at my own flat and my job isn't worth my own reputation. I could find a better one." Malfoy said, now contemplating the idea of actually quitting his job.

"Exactly, and we could live in my place in London. No one knows where it's located except for manager, Hermione Granger. She's the only friend I ever really had. There's more than enough room. I would even help you move your stuff in. It should be fun." Harry beamed enthusiastically.

"What about your career?" Malfoy asked.

"I have a recording studio in my house. I can record songs and make my own records right from home and I could do local shows around London. You could come along if you wanted. My life hasn't seemed this accomplished since…well never. I thought I had things figured out back when I was just getting started, but I was wrong. Now everything seems to make sense and have a purpose, you!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. "Everything was so chaotic; I really had no idea what the hell I wanted out of life, but now I do. I want you to quit your job move into my house where I could work on my recordings and tour locally."

Thinking about what Harry had said; Malfoy knew he was right. His own life was a mess before he met Harry, and ever since he's been the only thing Malfoy ever wanted. Harry gave Malfoy a reason to live, a reason to feel. Sometimes he wondered where he would be if he wasn't with Harry, but he didn't dwell on that too long, because he was way too happy to even care. His own life seemed to finally have a meaning, and he wanted to share it with Harry.

"Yes, I'll do it Harry. I'll quit my job and move in with you!"


	17. Part XVII

AN: Hey! After a very long break here is the latest installment. Sorry for such the long gap between updates…technical difficulties. I want to thank all of my readers for loving this story and reviewing it. I hope you continue to do so. Again, I own nothing except the errors and the plot. The characters belong to someone named J.K. Okay R&R! Thanks!

**Interview with a Rock Star**

**Part XVII**

After a pleasant breakfast with Harry, Malfoy jumped in the shower. His mind full of random thoughts; he couldn't believe he was actually considering quitting his job to move in with Harry. It was weird to think that just the other day the two were screaming at each other. Malfoy never expected for things to move so quickly between them, but he wouldn't change that. He was sick and tired of constantly dealing with pain and heartache. It was about time things started making sense in his life; he had been through enough the last few years. Back then, if anyone told him that he and Harry would reconcile things, Malfoy would have laughed at them and call them insane. Everything just seemed so surreal, but he was happy. Malfoy felt alive again, like his life actually had purpose once more. 

He finished getting ready and joined Harry in the living room. Harry was still wearing his black cotton pajamas and his hair was still a mess, but Malfoy thought he was absolutely adorable. 

"Do you really have to leave me?" Harry asked, drinking his coffee. 

"Yes, but I will be back." Malfoy said. 

"You better, because we're going to my flat in London when you return." Harry smiled. 

"I can't wait." Malfoy smiled, not smirked actually smiled. 

"This all seems too surreal." Harry said as if reading Malfoy's mind. 

"I know; I can't believe it. Just the other day we were throwing punches at each other and screaming obscenities." Malfoy responded. 

"We have moved rather quickly over the past few days." Harry stated seriously. 

Malfoy suddenly became nervous and worried. He was so happy right now and he really hoped Harry was too. He didn't want a thing to change. It had been hard enough for the both of them; they deserved to be happy. 

"It did happen rather fast, Harry, but I'm happy with it. I wouldn't change it. We both have endured enough heartache and we deserve to be happy together." Malfoy responded. 

"I know we do, and I'm glad it happened so quickly." Harry smiled as he hugged Malfoy. "Oh I missed you so much Malfoy." 

"I missed you too Harry. It's good too feel you again." Malfoy whispered in his ear. "It's good to feel anything once more. I have been so numb, but the past days you brought me back to life again." 

"It feels good to live again doesn't it?" Harry said softly, kissing him on the cheek. 

"Yes it does, Harry. I'd love to stay here with you all day, but I have a job to get to." Malfoy responded, kissing Harry back. 

"Are you going to quit?" 

"Yeah, I think I will." He nodded as he opened up the door. 

"Hey, Malfoy", called Harry.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Malfoy smiled as he walked out the door. 

On the way to work, Malfoy couldn't help but act like a school girl head-over-heels in love, but he was. Malfoy hadn't felt this good or happy for a while; he was beginning to think it was possible to find happiness with out Harry. But he found the two together, just like he always wanted. 

Walking in to the building, Malfoy waved and spoke to all of his co-workers, who just sent him confused looks. He went straight to Mr. Cartier's office and knocked on the door. 

"Come in", he said nonchalantly. 

Malfoy walked inside and took a seat. 

"There is something I would like to discuss with you." Malfoy said, smiling at his boss. 

"You finished the interview, I hope?" He questioned as he took a puff off of his cigar. 

"I am in the process of completing it, but once the interview is finished I would like to resign." 

"Resign? Why?" Mr. Cartier asked, glaring at him. 

"I am moving back to London, and I just think it would be best if I quit." He answered honestly. 

"I'll give you a raise if you stay." His boss suggested. 

"No offense Mr. Cartier, but no amount of money could make me stay." Malfoy replied, smirking. 

"You're with him!" He exclaimed. 

"What?" Malfoy asked shocked. 

"I been around enough employees, you are with Harry Potter!" He shouted. 

"No, we became good friends but nothing intimate; I assure you." Malfoy lied directly to his face. 

"I may not be young, but I know what the hell is going on, Malfoy." He growled. "Just finish the damned interview and you may leave."

"You're wrong…" Malfoy began.

"I am not stupid, Mr. Malfoy, and I don't like you insulting my intelligence. I should have seen it from the beginning. You didn't want to do the interview in the first place because there was something going on with the two of you. It wasn't working out, and now you want to quit because you're moving to London. You two must have worked things out and he's asked you to move to London with him. Is it really worth it?" Mr. Cartier snapped. 

"Yes, it is. You don't know the whole story, but it is most definitely worth it. You'll get your damned interview Cartier." Malfoy growled as he walked out of his office and began working on some questions. 

"Mr. Malfoy, can I have your opinion?" A voice squeaked. 

"What is it, Creevey?" Malfoy said, not even looking up from his desk.

"Which Harry Potter photo do you think would be best for your interview?" He said, handing Malfoy a handful of photos. 

"I'll deal with that later. I'm more concerned about actually getting the interview done." Malfoy drawled. 

"How about this one?" Collin suggested. "He looks so gorgeous, but of course he always does."

"You know Creevey; I would really hate to kill you for ogling my boyfriend like a pathetic girl." He threatened. 

"EEEP, you're dating Harry Potter? You can't be; you'd be fired." He exclaimed. 

"I am resigning as soon as the interview is complete. Now please go find someone else to annoy." 

Malfoy sat at his desk trying to create some very personal yet interesting questions to ask Harry. He could not procrastinate any longer on this interview. He had to get it finished tonight. He would go to Harry's flat in London and there they would do the interview. There would be no distractions, just the two of them. Malfoy would have to put off sex with Harry to get the interview done. When he is finally finished with it then he is free to be with Harry and do as he pleases. 

Malfoy returned back to Harry's hotel room only to find him packing up his stuff. A painful flashback surfaced to his mind and he couldn't do anything besides stand there and watch. 

"Draco, I am not leaving you." Harry smiled as he walked over and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. 

A huge breath escaped from his lips, which he didn't even know was there. 

"You're coming with me; remember we are going to house in London?" 

"Yes", he stammered. 

"How was work? Did you talk to your boss?" 

"He knows about us." Malfoy stated. 

"Why did you tell him?" 

"I didn't. He put two and two together." Malfoy said softly, taking a seat on the bed. 

"So are you fired?"

"No, he wants me to finish the damn interview and then I can resign." Malfoy explained. 

"That damn interview keeps getting away from us." Harry smirked. 

"We just seem to find better things to do." Malfoy snickered. "But we need to do this tonight, and then we can do whatever later." 

"I like the way you think, Draco." Harry laughed as he finished packing. "I missed you today." 

"I missed you too." Malfoy grinned, as he wrapped his hands around Harry's waist and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. 

"As much as I'd love to stay here and shag you; we need to get to my own house. There we can shag anywhere you want." 

"After we finish the interview", Malfoy reminded him. 

"You know if you would quit being a reporter then maybe we wouldn't have to worry about some lame interview." Harry chuckled. 

"If it wasn't for my reporting job back in London then we would not have met." Malfoy said seriously. 

"I know, and I am glad we met." 

"Can I ask you a question, off record of course?" 

"Go for it." 

"Before we met, what was your life like?" Malfoy asked curiously. 

"I was a workaholic and loved to party. My music was everything to me, and I was trying to avoid Ron. My life was chaotic. I was all over the place and the tabloids." Harry answered. "And when I saw you dressed in your Armani suit, I just thought you were another big shot reporter trying to humiliate me, but I was soon proved wrong. What did you think when you saw me?" 

"Sex. You were so confident and sexy that it intimidated me, and that takes a lot. I was so nervous. You seemed like you had everything together from your music to your life. You knew what you wanted and went after it, and I didn't like you for having everything you want. But I was wrong. I guess no one really has their life together." Malfoy explained. 

"I was in a dark place the day we met, and you just were so irresistible to me. I had to have you, and you wanted me. The first time we shagged was just about the sex, but then something changed. I wanted to get to know you as a person. We had some kind of connection and you cannot even deny that one." Harry said, wrapping his hand around Malfoy and pulling him closer. "I know; I'm just glad we're together." Malfoy responded, kissing him passionately. 

"Come on, Draco; let's go to my place in London." Harry smiled. "By the way do you mind driving? My car is with Hermione at the moment." 

"Not at all." 

Malfoy helped Harry finish packing up all of his belongings and the two drove off for London. The way there went well. To Malfoy it just felt so right being in a car with Harry and on the way to his house. There was no where he'd rather be then right there with Harry. Everything about the two of them made sense. 

"Pull in there", Harry instructed as they approached a big brick mansion. 

"You're kidding?" Malfoy replied. 

"Nope", he smirked. 

Harry unlocked the door and ushered Malfoy to enter first. Malfoy looked around like a kid in a candy store. He was completely amazed. 

"It feels good to be home." Harry stated as he collapsed on to his leather sofa. 

"Not bad, Potter", he chuckled. 

"No it isn't, and it's all mine." Harry hissed as he straddled Malfoy's lips and kissed him vigorously. "And so are you." 

"Oh Harry as much as I want you right now, we really need to get that interview done then you can show me around the house, preferably the bedroom." He smirked. 

"You're going to love the bedroom." Harry winked. 

"Oh I know I will, but can we do this interview first?" Malfoy asked as he pulled out his laptop computer. 

"I suppose we can, but you better reward me for doing this."

"You'll get one hell of a reward." Malfoy hissed, nibbling on Harry's neck. 

"I don't know if I can hang on that long." Harry mumbled. 

"It won't take that long." 

"Good."

"Look, my boss does know we are together, but I don't want to give away a lot of personal information." Malfoy said seriously. 

"Of course not, love", Harry said softly. "Would you want a glass of scotch before we get started?"

"Hell yeah", the blonde replied. 

Harry soon appeared with two large glasses of scotch. 

"Shall we start?"

"Better now than never." Harry sighed. 

"Alright; here is question 1." Malfoy said. "You have been in the music business for about how long now?" 

"Honestly it's been about four or five years, but it's not all the glitz and glamour you'd expect. It's been difficult." 

"You have produced two platinum records. Do you think your second album is different from your first?"

Taking a deep breath along with a big swig of his scotch, Harry looked into Malfoy's eyes. "I'd like to think that I have grown as a person and an artist. During the time I was recording my second album I was nursing a severe broken heart. I put a lot more of emotion into it. My second album is really personal to me." 

"I'm sorry", mumbled Malfoy. "This really shouldn't take much longer. You said you put a lot of emotion into your second album was that hard for you?" 

"Yes it was, but I was harboring such an intense mixture of feelings that I had to get them out. At that time there was just so much going on my life and I was just consumed by the emotions that were swimming through my body. I couldn't handle it anymore and music was my only release. I was a complete mess." Harry answered as all the memories came rushing back to him. 

"Sitting here talking with you is an honor. You seem like you have made a lot of progress with your life." Malfoy winked. 

"I really have. My life has completely turned around and for the best. I have to thank my boyfriend for being so forgiving. If it weren't for him, I really don't know where I'd be at the moment. Back then I didn't have any goals for myself, but now I actually have my life planned out. It may not go as I want it to, but it's a start, and I just want to share it all with my boyfriend." Harry smirked, rubbing Malfoy's thighs. 

"Harry", he moaned. "Was it hard to let go of your ex and start something new?" 

"I never let go of my ex. He is a big part of my life and will always be. I just learned to let go of the mistakes I made in the past, that way I can better our relationship. The past was a hard time for us both and I made a lot of mistakes, but he has a big heart and he forgave me. I could never let him go; he is too important to me, and besides I love him too much. There was a time when we didn't talk for three years. That was the hardest time of my life, but never once did I stop loving him. It was hard, but it was just too hard to let him go completely. I would have destroyed myself if I did that. The pain ripped through my body like a sword, cutting my heart into pieces. I was lost. I was confused. I was hurting. I was hurting because it was my fault. That only made my love for him, grow stronger. I missed him so much. So in order to try and fill the void in my heart, I indulged in my music. But I soon found out that I couldn't write any songs that did not relate to my boyfriend. Then I went to drugs that only made me want and miss him more than ever. Nothing I did made the images of him go away. He was always on my mind and in my heart. " Harry answered with his eyes locked onto Malfoy's. 

Malfoy stopped typing Harry's response and just stared back at him. Even though a word was not spoken, a lot was understood from the look in their eyes. So much emotion was revealed. For once, Malfoy had realized the severity of Harry's pain. 

"I love you, Harry." Malfoy whispered. 

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy." Harry responded by kissing him deeply. "Please hurry so I can have my way with you." 

"Oh I want you so bad." Malfoy groaned, running his fingers through his dark hair. "Back to business."

"What's the next question, Mr. Reporter?" Harry snickered. 

"You told me that you and your ex reconciled the past. Was that difficult for you?" 

"At first it was because it had been three years since we had seen each other and there were so many things that were unsaid. There were so many emotions boiling in our hearts at the time. I think both of us were still trying to cope with the pain. The first meeting was not easy, because I just felt like I was beginning to heal and then he showed up and tossed my life up-side down, and I know it wasn't any easier for him having to see me. We shouted obscenities back and forth, letting go of all the pain, but then we actually started talking. Once everything was out in the open it was clearly that our love for one another had not dissolved; in fact, I think it brought us together making us even closer. It really made me appreciate him and our relationship. The past was hard, but the present is more important." Harry said, releasing a deep breath.

"I love you and we have to make sure the past doesn't repeat itself, but I have faith in us…in our love." Malfoy replied, grabbing Harry and kissing him back. 

"How many more questions? I want you." Harry stammered. 

"Not many", breathed Malfoy. "With you and your boyfriend back together, where does this leave your music career?" 

"My crew is always trying to get me to do a United States tour, but I am constantly refusing me. I want to remain here in London with my boyfriend. Even when we weren't together I still turned down U.S. tours, because of hope. I felt like if I left to go on tour then I had given up all hope for us and I just couldn't do that. Music has always been a big part of my life and I love writing and recording songs, but I also love my boyfriend. I am not giving up either one of them. I am going to remain in London and write and record new songs, and I will play locally, but no U.S. tours. I just don't want to be away from him." Harry responded truthfully, as he continued rubbing Malfoy's thighs. 

"I'm so fucking hard." He muttered as he kept typing. "We need to get this done, so please stop distracting me." 

"I can't. You just look so fucking delicious." Harry hissed, biting on his lower lip." 

"Harry…please", Malfoy moaned, not sure of what he really was begging for. "You really seem to have faith in your relationship. Have you always had faith?"

"I have always had faith in our relationship, even at its worst. I never lost hope; I never stopped loving him. Like I said before, I made some stupid mistakes and I don't want to do it again. I think if it wasn't for my faith and love then we wouldn't be together right now. I never once let him go; I couldn't. My life was hell with out him, and I never want to go through that again. Love is a powerful emotion and I truly believe that it brought us back together again and made our relationship even stronger. I have faith now and I believe the love we share is unstoppable; nothing could ever destroy it." Harry said breathlessly as his hand slipped inside of Malfoy's trousers. 

"I fucking love you." Malfoy said as the words that came from Harry's mouth and went straight to his heart, making him love and appreciate Harry even more, making him want him. "Are you happy with your life at the moment?"

"Hell yeah. I have a wonderful boyfriend that loves me back and supports my music career, which is going very well. There is nothing I would change at the moment. Everything is going great between us." Harry smiled as his hand began sliding up and down Malfoy's throbbing cock. 

"I love you", groaned Malfoy as he rolled his hips into Harry's hands. 

"How much longer do we have until we are finished?" Harry whispered, nibbling on his neck. 

"Not much." Malfoy hissed. "When you're not writing, recording music or playing a sold-out crowd, what are you doing?" 

"My boyfriend." Harry stated. "Seriously I just relax with him. Sometimes we might spend a night out on the town or at home. I mainly like to stay home with him, because being a rock star everyone seems to be in my business and privacy is not respected. I enjoy my privacy especially when it involves me and my boyfriend." Harry snickered as he rolled his thumb around the tip, smearing the pre-cum. 

"Harry….please", moaned Malfoy. He really wasn't sure what he was begging for, but he wanted something. "Just a few more questions and it will be over."

"Hurry, I don't know if I can wait much longer. I want you." Harry mumbled.

"When you're out in public with your boyfriend, do you still get those awkward glances from strangers who disapprove of your lifestyle?"

"That's always going to happen no matter where I am. People frown up on my lifestyle and dislike me because I am gay, but I don't let it get to me. There is always going to be people who judge me for the way I am and it doesn't bother me. It's their problem. I am happy with the way I am, and if I ran and hid every time someone criticized me then I might as well just stay in. I am proud of the way I am, and people can judge me all they want. I don't want to hide the fact that I have a wonderful boyfriend. The only person's opinion that matters is my boyfriends; other than him I don't care what people think of me." Harry replied, as his hands moved faster against Malfoy's cock. 

"Oh fuck, Harry", he groaned as he quickly undid Harry's trousers and grasping his erection firmly. "It has been awesome talking with you Harry, and I wish your life luck. It seems you truly are happy with the outcome." 

"Very much so." He smirked. "Now close that damn computer." 

Harry straddled Malfoy's lap as ground his erection into the blonde's eliciting deep moans. Wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, Malfoy pulled him in for a very violent kiss; their tongues darted back and forth for dominance. 

"Harry", Malfoy moaned, rocking his hips into his. 

Slowly Harry pulled away from the kiss long enough to toss his black shirt into the floor as he did the same to Malfoy's. His hand was rubbing against Malfoy's taut body while he sucked gently on his neck. Harry pulled Malfoy close to him, feeling his hot rigid chest heaving against his, breathing heavily as their lips mashed frantically together. Malfoy's hands ran through thick strands of his dark hair, grinding his hips against his, eliciting deep guttural sounds. 

"Fuck", Harry muttered. "I want you Draco, so how about taking this up to my bedroom?" 

"Sounds good to me", Malfoy breathed heavily. 

Taking Malfoy's hand in his own, the two hurried upstairs. Malfoy eyes wandered around the long empty hallway. There were several rooms along the way. Finally Harry stopped in front of a big wood door. Turning to look at Malfoy, he slowly turned the knob and pulled him inside. Malfoy's eyes darted around the room; it was huge. Numerous photos of him self hung on the wall, and Malfoy thought all of them were just gorgeous. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room covered with dark maroon velvet sheets. His cherry wood chest of drawers was decorated with various types of candles including one shaped like a skull. 

"Damn, this room is amazing." Malfoy commented, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and kissing him passionately. 

Harry lured Malfoy over the bed where he pushed him down and crawled on top of him, practically ripping his clothes from his pale body. Malfoy groaned loudly as he rolled his hips into Harry's, feeling their erections rub together. Digging his nails into Harry's back, Malfoy sucked vigorously on his neck as he ground his hips against Harry's. 

"Fuck Draco", moaned Harry as his tongue plunged deep into the blonde's mouth as his hands fondled clumsily with his pants. Malfoy's hands slid down his taut body all the way to his leaking cock. He grasped it tightly and slowly began moving his hands up and down, eliciting pleasurable moans from Harry. 

"Malfoy, I can't last much longer", Harry panted. "Fuck me!" 

Quickly Malfoy discarded his trousers onto the floor and positioned himself behind Harry. His throbbing erection rubbed against Harry's tiny hole teasingly. Malfoy could feel Harry's body quivering with anticipation. The blonde licked and nibbled at his earlobe while his hands stroked his erection. 

"You're torturing me, Malfoy." Harry stated.

"I love watching you squirm, Harry." Malfoy hissed. 

Harry could feel the tip of Malfoy's pulsing erection pressing right against his hole. Slowly he rolled his hips, wanting to feel Malfoy inside of him immediately. Grabbing a handful of Harry's dark tresses, Malfoy pulled his head back and crashed their lips together violently. Their tongues smashing and colliding with each other cruelly, as Malfoy picked that exact moment to slam his cock straight into Harry. Harry responded with a yelp. Malfoy latched his lips onto the nape of Harry's neck and sucked gingerly as he pumped in and out vigorously. Both of their bodies were heaving and covered in sweat as moans of ecstasy filled Harry's bedroom. 

"Oh shit Draco!" Harry cried out as he bucked his hips against Malfoy's intense thrusts. 

Malfoy's cock pummeled deep inside of Harry, hitting his pleasure point numerous times. Harry could feel his body reaching its climax as every muscle tightened and his eyes began to roll back into their sockets. 

"Fuck me harder, Draco! Harder!" He screamed as he moved against Malfoy's.

"Harry, oh fuck"; Malfoy whimpered as he continued pounding Harry while his hands simultaneously stroked his cock with such passion and eagerness. 

Harry was the first to cum and he came with a loud cry of Malfoy's name, spilling his seed onto the bed and Malfoy's hands. The feeling of Harry's cock exploding all over his hands was all it took to send Malfoy over the edge. Grasping Harry's waist tightly, he slammed himself inside of Harry, erupting like a volcano. 

"Harry", he cried out as his own seed filled Harry. 

Both boys remain there completely still, not able or willing to move. But slowly Malfoy removed his now flaccid cock out of Harry as they collapsed on the bed in each other's arms.

"Damn, Draco the sex with you is just amazing." Harry breathed, stroking Malfoy's blonde strands. 

"Is that the only reason you're with me?" Malfoy smirked, looking into Harry's deep emerald eyes. 

"That and you're bloody gorgeous." Harry chuckled, kissing Malfoy's cheek lightly. "No I am with you because I love you. You don't judge me because of my past and you have put up a lot of crap from me, still you're right here. I love you for loving me, and I am with you because you love me for the real me, not for my money or my fame." 

"That's right, Harry. It's not about your fame, but the fortune does help", he joked. "I am with you for your sex and money and the rock and roll." 

"Very funny Draco", Harry laughed. "Do you really want to move in with me?"  
"Yes, I do. I am going to take this interview to my boss tomorrow morning and that's the end of my job. Then you shall come to my house and help me pack." Malfoy answered. 

"Very well then, sounds like a busy day tomorrow." 

"I know; I just can't believe I am actually moving in here with you. I feel so lucky." Malfoy sighed, staring up at the ceiling. 

"You should; you're with me." Harry smiled and kissed his lips gently. "Good night Draco Malfoy, I love you."

"Goodnight Harry Potter, I love you too." 


	18. Part XVIII

Interview with a Rock Star

AN: Sorry it took a while, I have been working really hard on this chapter, and I do hope it paid off. I would love to thank my dedicated readers! Thank you so much. This chapter contains A LOT of fluff. I hope you enjoy and do not forget to review!

Interview with a Rock Star

Chapter XVIII

Bright rays of the morning sun broke through the glass windows. Malfoy slowly opened his eyes as he didn't want to move. He could feel Harry's body pressed firmly against his as his arm draped around his waist. A smile crept over his face as he recalled last nights' events. He couldn't believe he was actually moving in with Harry Potter, the famous London rocker. He wanted to pinch himself just to make sure that none of this was a dream. Turns out, everything was as real as it could get and Malfoy couldn't be happier. With in a few seconds, Malfoy's bright smile soon fades as he realizes he actually has to get out of bed and go turn in the interview. Today would be his last day at work, and he didn't know how to feel. Malfoy loved doing interviews and writing articles for newspapers, but this second interview with Harry was anything but easy. He was thankful that he got the job in the first place, because if he didn't, he and Harry probably wouldn't be where they are now. Together. If they weren't together, Malfoy would probably still be working long days in Paris and returning home to an empty flat where he got drunk just to try and forget about Harry. He would be completely miserable. Malfoy is just thankful for Cartier because he brought him and Harry back together, and he was going to explain that to his boss. Everything happens for a reason, thought Malfoy. He moved to Paris to get away from Harry, only in the end they made up and he couldn't have had it any other way. Malfoy just hoped that all the heartache and pain are a part of his past. He was truly happy lying there right next to Harry, in his bed in his secluded flat.

A pair of lips grazed against Malfoy's neck, making every hair stand on end. Turning over, his silvery eyes locked on to Harry's. They lay like that for a few minutes just staring into each other's eyes as if reading the other's mind. A smile crept over Harry's face as he pulled Malfoy in for a very passionate kiss. It was gentle but expressed all the emotions words could not.

"I hope you fully intend to greet me every morning with those lips." Malfoy smirked.

"I hope so too." Harry smiled. "So what are we doing today, love?"

"Well, I am going to go to work and hand in this interview and explain to Mr. Cartier on why I want to resign. Then when I come home, I am all yours, Harry James Potter." Malfoy smirked as he kissed Harry's cheek gently.

"Good, and while you are gone I shall unpack your things for you."

"Thanks, I hate unpacking it's so tedious." He laughed. "I don't want to get out of bed."

"Well, I don't want you too either." Harry hissed, nibbling on his ear.

"Is this your plan? To get me all hard and excited and just let me go to work like that?"

"No, of course not, I totally intend on relieving you before you go." Harry smirked as his hand began caressing his inner thigh.

"Well, do you think it could happen soon because I have got to turn in that damned interview today." Malfoy said playfully.

"If you keep using that mouth of yours like you are, you will be relieving yourself at work today, and I don't think you want your boss to catch you wanking." Harry smirked.

He wrapped his hand around Malfoy's cock and made long, slow strokes, eliciting soft moans from the blonde's lips. Harry could feel is own cock responding to Malfoy. Harry carefully crawled on top of Malfoy, crashing their lips together. Their tongues mingled and intertwined fervently as Harry continued pumping Malfoy's cock through his hands. Malfoy groaned louder as he arched his back into Harry, thrusting against him; their lips never parting from one another. Quickly, Malfoy grabbed Harry's own throbbing erection and begin pumping it through his fist in a hurried manner.

"Fuck", Harry moaned, rocking his hips into Malfoy's hands.

Malfoy could feel his orgasm brewing through out his body; he couldn't hold on much longer, and by looking at Harry he could tell that the rock star was pretty close to the edge as well. Their lips bit and sucked at each other's flesh as their hands moved in unison. Loud moans and whimpers of pleasure filled the air, as both of their orgasms ripped through each other. Hot white come splattered onto one another, creating a very stick mess. Malfoy fell back onto the mattress covered in a mixture of sweat and come as Harry slowly rolled off of him, breathing heavily.

"Damn, what a way to start a morning." Malfoy smiled. "I would love to start every day just like that."

"Yes, as would I." Harry agreed, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"As bad as I hate to get off and go, but I have places to be." Malfoy responded tiredly.

"But you will be back", Harry smirked, placing his hands behind his head.

"Of course, where else would I go? No place that I know of contains a sexy rock star; which I could shag anytime I please." Malfoy chuckled as he slowly climbed out of bed.

Harry smacked his arse cheeks playfully, as the blonde staggered to the bathroom. While Malfoy indulged in a long, hot shower, Harry remained in bed with his hands tucked behind his head thinking about how much his life had changed. He thought about who he used to be, and who he is now. And clearly Harry liked the person that he had become, and he had Malfoy to thank for that change. He used to be a true rock star, which meant all the meaningless sex, drugs and late night parties. He didn't care about his life then. Harry just wanted to have fun, and he did. But now he was having fun and loving life at the same time. Everything had fallen into place now. There were no unanswered questions. It just seemed like this is how is life is supposed to be. He had a boyfriend that he would die for, and Harry couldn't imagine his life with out Draco Malfoy in it. It just didn't seem right. The three years that had passed made Harry realize something now that scared him to death then. Draco Malfoy was the one. He was the one that Harry was supposed to be with. Life with out him didn't seem to exist. Harry wouldn't exist.

A bright smile crossed his face as Malfoy walked back into the room with a white fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. Harry got up and wrapped his hands around Malfoy's hips and whispered into his ear.

"I love you. I want you to know that."

Malfoy tried to hide his own smile which broke through and the butterfly sensation which was filling his stomach. He hated feeling all these girly emotions, but it was better than feeling absolutely nothing. If Harry was the one making him feel like that, then he could accept that.

"I love you too, Harry. What's the matter?" Malfoy turned and asked him as he looked into his deep emerald orbs.

"Nothing's the matter." He smiled. "I just wanted to let you know that I do love you Draco Malfoy."

"Well, I love you to Harry James Potter." Malfoy responded as he kissed Harry gently on the lips. "Now, if you don't mind I have got to get ready for work."

Malfoy pulled on his black Armani suit with a silver tie. He stood in front of the mirror admiring his self as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Malfoy, if you stand there any longer you're going to be late for work." Harry chuckled.

"Very well, Harry. I shall see you later." Malfoy replied.

"Later, love."

With a soft kiss on the lips, Malfoy walked out of the flat and got into the car. On his way to work, he could help but think how lucky he was to have found someone who appreciates him like Harry does. Harry had it all, the good looks, the money, the famous lifestyle, and he could have had anyone in the world as a boyfriend but yet he wanted Draco Malfoy, and that alone made the blonde smile. He couldn't have been happier at this moment in his life. Never did he think that he would be with his favorite rocker. It used to be one of his secret fantasies to be able to shag Harry James Potter, but now all of his wildest and x-rated fantasies were true. No one has ever cared about Draco the way Harry did. No one could have such an affect on him like Harry did. Malfoy always liked to keep his emotions hidden. He didn't want to appear vulnerable, but being around Harry made it seem okay. It made him feel human again. It was okay for him to feel, and it was okay for those feelings to show.

He arrived at work with a smile on his face. He walked through the glass doors like he owned the place. This was his very last day at the place and he had mixed feelings about it. He loved doing interviews and reporting the news of the hottest celebrities, but he also loved Harry Potter and he would give him his life if it made him happy. So giving up the job was nothing. He could always find another one. Everyone in the vicinity looked at Malfoy and ogled him. Confidence radiated from Malfoy. He held his head high as he walked straight into Cartier's office. Mr. Cartier looked surprised to see Malfoy sitting in his chair with his hands folded neatly on his lap and a smirk up on his face.

"Hello Malfoy, what can I do for you?" Mr. Cartier said politely.

"I think you want my interview with Harry Potter." Malfoy smirked as he pulled the papers out of his suitcase.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Cartier beamed, as he reached for the papers.

"Not so fast, Cartier", said Malfoy, holding the papers behind him. "You know I could sell this to the paper in London for twice as much as you're paying me."

"You want a raise?" Mr. Cartier asked, frowning at Malfoy.

"Yes." He hissed.

"But you're quitting."

"Correct, and this interview is worth far more than you're lousy pay." Malfoy snickered.

"I'm sure Potter paid you quit bit for that interview." Mr. Cartier suggested, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Potter didn't pay me a thing." Malfoy hissed lowly, sneering at his boss.

"I am sure we can come up with some sort of arrangement Malfoy, that would make us both quite…er…satisfied." Mr. Cartier winked.

"If you are suggesting sex, then I am walking straight out the door and going to London with my interview", he snarled.

"Oh come on Malfoy, I know you have great taste in men." Mr. Cartier laughed.

"I do, but don't flatter your self, Cartier."

"It's just sex."

"I am not sleeping with you for money. If you want a common whore go down to the local stripper joint, I am sure you'll find tons of willing participants there." Malfoy growled. "I am interested in your money and that's it."

Cartier let out a groan as he lit up another cigar.

"Now, let's talk business. I will give you my interview and you will give me my last check plus another thousand. Is that clear?" Malfoy drawled.

"Five hundred", the man stated.

"Two Thousand."

"I am not paying you an extra two thousand, Malfoy."

"Then I go to London. They would pay me five to ten for this interview." He smirked.

"Fine two thousand." The man agreed.

"Good, I am glad you see things my way." Malfoy responded as he handed over the interview.

Mr. Cartier wrote out Malfoy's new check and handed it to up with his lips curled disdainfully. Malfoy smiled politely at Cartier as he grabbed his suitcase and walked out the door.

"Are you leaving Malfoy?" Colin Creevey asked.

"Yes." He replied dully.

"Why?"

"Because, I have other things in my life that are more important than this job."

"Are you really with Harry Potter?" Colin Creevey burst out. "Mr. Cartier told us that you had to sleep with Harry Potter to get the interview."

Hearing that bit of information sent Malfoy into a rage, but he kept his cool around Colin.

"Why would Cartier, say something like that?" He snorted.

"I don't know, Malfoy. I think he's trying to sleep with you." Colin responded nervously.

"Well, it's not going to work. I am going to go fix that little fantasy of his." Malfoy stormed back into his office; only this time he left the door wide open for all the employees to hear.

"What's wrong Malfoy?" He said casually as he puffed on a cigar. "You come back trying to weasel more money out of me?"

"Yes, because I worked my ass off for you, and you haven't showed me the least bit of respect I deserve let alone pay me well enough for my work." Malfoy said haughtily.

"Well, there's always my first suggestion." He smirked.

"Oh you mean the one where you pay me to sleep with you like a whore?" Malfoy repeated loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It's just sex, Malfoy." He smirked, as he licked his lips in a suggestive manner.

"Do you love your job?" Malfoy asked seriously, his hands pressing on the cherry wood desk of his boss as he looked him dead in the eyes.

"Why do you ask?" Cartier asked puzzled.

"Because if you don't cooperate with me, I'll turn you in for sexual harassment", said Malfoy harshly.

"You have no proof, and I can buy my way out of the mess." Cartier snickered.

"Money isn't the problem, and every employee just heard everything you said to me." Malfoy snorted.

Mr. Cartier looked up and realized that his office door was standing wide open, and all the employees were looking at him curiously. They hurried themselves to look busy at work when they had heard everything.

"Do you think those fools would throw away there job just to protect you?" Cartier chuckled as he puffed on his cigar.

"They want money, they will." Malfoy commented.

"What exactly is it you want, Malfoy?" Cartier snarled.

"I just wanted to inform you current employers how low you are willing to go just to get the paper published." The blonde responded.

"I will give you five thousand if you leave and never return."

"I like that idea, Cartier." Malfoy smirked as he took the check and walked right out of the door.

Once he was in his car, he was ginning. Malfoy could be very manipulative and he used it only when it benefited him the most. But he would never manipulate Harry or take advantage of him, Harry meant too much to Malfoy. The drive home, Malfoy had his stereo blasting to some rock song on the radio, which reminded him of Harry. Every little thing some how brought memories of Harry back to his mind. Now he couldn't have imagined his life any different. He wondered what he would be doing if he never got the second chance to interview Harry. Where would he be? Would he even still be alive? He would like to think so, but then the thought of living with out Harry made him ache painfully. Would it even be possible to continue life with out Harry? The outcome didn't look so good, and that's what scared him. Malfoy was truly in love with Harry James Potter and life without him looked grim. He was scared that something would come along and rip Harry right from his arms. Malfoy wanted nothing more than to protect Harry, and keep him close.

He arrived back at Harry's flat only to find it completely empty. Fear swept through Malfoy's body like a tidal wave, making him nauseous. But Harry wouldn't leave Malfoy at his flat, alone. What if Ron came back and did something bad to Harry? That just made him feel even worse about everything. Harry had to be okay; he had to be. Malfoy couldn't live with out him. It was too scary to even think about. He decided to walk to the kitchen and get a glass of Scotch to calm his nerves. There on the refrigerator was a note from Harry. A sigh of relief washed over Malfoy as he picked the note up.

_Draco, _

_ I had to run out and get a few things for tonight. I should be home around eight or nine. Oh, when I get home I want you to be dressed in your best. I have a surprise for you. _

_ Love Always, _

_ Harry J. Potter. _

There was those damned butterflies again, fluttering around in his stomach, making him all happy and giggly. He couldn't help but get excited and wonder in anticipation on what Harry had planned for tonight. This was one of the things he loved most about Harry. He was always spontaneous and coming up with crazy ideas at the last moment that just made Malfoy's heart melt with appreciation and love for the other man. Harry was never boring or dull. He was very exciting and adventurous and always looking for the fun in life. Harry opened up Malfoy's eyes and made him see all the beauty the world had to offer and how much fun life could be, especially since he was sharing it with someone he cared so deeply about.

Glancing up at the clock, he had seen that it was 7:30. Harry would be here with in an hour. Malfoy wanted to look his absolute best, even if he had no idea on where they were going. He began rummaging frantically through his closes, looking for something exceptional tonight. Malfoy always wanted to look the best, but tonight he just had to look _perfect_ because it was for Harry. Harry didn't deserve anything less than perfection, and it was a hard goal to achieve. Finally he found the perfect selection and jumped into a hot shower. Just thoughts of Harry's surprise made Malfoy's lower body respond. He would just have to bring Harry home early and shag him senseless. Thinking of shagging Harry made Malfoy even harder. He really had to quit thinking of Harry while in the shower.

Malfoy quickly finished in the shower and got out, brushed his teeth and fixed his hair so that it lay perfectly straight. He slipped on his black Armani trousers that hugged his hips just right and accentuated his backside. Slowly he fastened his buttons on his white silk shirt. His fingers fumbled with each button as he was so nervous and anxious at the same time; he thought his heart was going to explode in his chest. Malfoy released a deep breath after he had finished with his shirt as he looked at himself in the mirror. Once he added his tie and black jacket he would look amazing. He glanced at the clock again, and realized that it was 8:45. He started to panic because he knew Harry would be home any minute so he quickly fixed his tie and threw on his jacket. Making sure everything was in place and looked the best, he was satisfied and he returned to the main room where he enjoyed a nice glass of Scotch to calm his nervous as the anxiety raced through his body. Where was Harry taking him? What did he have planned? The unknown was killing him. Malfoy swore his heart stopped as he watched the door slowly open. His breathing was heavy as if he was expecting an intruder or something evil.

Harry stepped inside, and Malfoy's eyes nearly popped out of their socket. Harry was standing in the door way with a black silken suit with a crimson button up and a black tie to match. His usually messy hair was neatly slicked back. There was no dark kohl under his eyes, just his own skin, which was flawless of any blemish. Malfoy's heart raced even harder as his eyes ran his eyes up and down his body, hungrily. Forget going out, he wanted to stay in and shag him all night. He wanted to rip the clothes from his body into shreds and just spend the rest of the night making love to him.

"Hello Harry", Malfoy said casually.

"I am glad to see that you dressed in your best." Harry smirked.

"You look absolutely delicious." Malfoy smirked as he walked over to his boyfriend. "Couldn't we just stay in and spend the rest of the night shagging?"

"I'm afraid not. I have something planned." Harry responded, pulling Malfoy close to him. "But there will most definitely be shagging later."

"What is the big surprise, Harry?" Malfoy drawled.

"Now Draco, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it?"

"I am dying here, Harry." He chuckled.

"You'll be alright, Draco. Now come on." Harry said, wrapping his hand tight around Malfoy's.

"Just a clue."

"No, now come on." Harry said as he pulled him out the door.

Parked right in front of Harry's house was one of the biggest Limousine's Malfoy had ever seen. It was extremely long with tinted windows. Harry opened the door for Malfoy and ushered him inside. Inside the seats was a deep purple color and made of genuine suede. A flat screen TV also dropped down from the roof of the vehicle, and the next thing Malfoy noticed was the mini bar, which had almost any type of alcohol. It was completely breathtaking. Malfoy knew Harry had done this for a reason, but right now he truly loved Harry for this. All of this was for him; he couldn't believe it.

"Have a drink, Draco. I think you're nerves are getting the best of you." Harry suggested as he handed Malfoy a martini.

"Thank you, Harry, but really what's the reason behind all this?" Malfoy asked, sipping on his drink.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, but we have a ways before we reach our destination." Harry smirked sitting his drink down. "And you look absolutely edible in that suit."

Wrapping his arms around Malfoy's neck, Harry pulled him in and crashed their lips together. Their tongues fighting vehemently for dominance as waves of passion coursed through Malfoy's body and straight to his lower region. He pulled Harry closer as their kiss became more frantic and harsh.

"Fuck", whispered Harry as he wrapped his leg around his waist.

Malfoy's hands tugged at Harry's tie as he sucked on his neck. The suits were becoming way to hot as their bodies began to perspire as they pressed firmly against each other, trying to get as close as possible. Reaching in between his thighs, Harry started rubbing Malfoy's erection through his trouser. A soft moan escaped his lips as he rolled into Harry, wanting, needing more.

"Harry", whimpered Malfoy, as he rocked his hips into Harry.

Harry carefully undid Malfoy's trousers and his hand slipped inside. Malfoy's breath caught in his throat the moment he felt Harry's hand grasp his erection and make slow, careful strokes with his hand. Passion was building up inside of Malfoy as his hands were wrapped tightly around Harry's neck as he kissed him with such force. His heart was pounding in his chest as he arched his back into Harry's fist as he felt his orgasm bubbling in his lower stomach. His mind and body was spinning madly out of control as Harry's hand pumped Malfoy's cock with such dedicated strokes. Malfoy was barely coherent as his chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing and his eyes rolled back into his head. So close, he was to exploding.

"Fuck, Harry", he groaned thrusting his hips into Harry.

"Come for me, Draco", Harry hissed in his ear.

And that was all it took to send Draco tumbling over the edge. He arched his back and slammed into Harry's fist as his nails dug into his shoulders, holding him close as his orgasm tore through his body like multiple waves crashing over his body. Thick streams of his cum shot out and covered Harry's hand as he rode it out. Then he fell back onto the seat, trying to recover from one of the best orgasms he had ever experienced, and it wasn't even from sex. It was just one of Harry's superior wanking jobs. Malfoy finally regained control of his breathing, and now was working on his brain function.

"That was the best wank ever", he breathed. "But you didn't get off."

"Oh, Malfoy, I will get off much later." Harry smirked, licking lips.

Just the thought of what could happen later, was almost enough to make his cock begin to stir again. Malfoy slowly fixed his shirt and trousers and appeared just as calm and collected as before, but on the inside he was wanting Harry more than ever. He just wanted to go back home and throw him onto the bed and shag him until morning.

"Almost there." Harry stated, as he too fixed his suit.

"Where are we going?" Malfoy asked once more.

"I can't ruin the surprise." Harry smiled, kissing his boyfriend softly.

The Limo soon pulled up to one of the finest restaurants in Paris France. Malfoy had remembered this restaurant because he had always wanted to eat here, but no matter what he could never get any reservations. It was for the rich and the famous only. You had to be famous to even get a reservation at the restaurant and they only served the most elegant dishes. Hand in hand they walked inside the dimly lit building. A slim waitress with ebony black hair stood behind a podium, waiting to greet them.

"Name please?" She said in a distinct French accent.

"Potter." He stated clearly.

She smiled softly and ushered them to follow her. Inside it was completely amazing and extravagant. The Greeter led the two men to table in the far back away from everyone else. Right in the center of the table was a single white candle. Malfoy smiled. Harry truly was romantic and it only made him fall in love with him even more.

"You're server will be with you shortly." She said kindly.

"Thank you", Harry responded as he opened up his menu.

Malfoy followed him, and began reading what they offered and it was only the finest meals any superstar could expect.

With in seconds a tall man with a blank face and dirty blonde hair appeared at their table.

"Drinks?" He asked the two.

"We will have you're most expensive champagne." Harry smiled brightly.

"Bottle or glass?" The waiter asked.

"We'll take a bottle of your finest and most expensive champagne." Harry said clearly.

"Very well", he said as he disappeared.

"Harry, that is quite a lot for champagne." Malfoy stated.

"Relax, it's nothing. I told you there was a surprise tonight."

"You mean this isn't the surprise?" Malfoy said in agony. He was dying to know what Harry had in store for him.

"Of course not; this is just dinner." Harry smiled.

"What's after dinner?" Malfoy groaned.

"The surprise", he whispered. "And then there's dessert, which I'm sure you'll love." He said licking his lips.

"Harry", he breathed. "Why?"

"I told you, I have a surprise, now quit asking."

The waiter soon returned with their champagne and two crystal glasses. He filled them half-way up and left the bottle on the table as he took their orders. They sat there in peace and ate their dinner as soft music filled the air around them. Malfoy's heart still beat anxiously in his chest. Just what did Harry have planned for the night? Curiosity was killing him; he didn't know if he could suffer much longer. But everything Harry had done for him was completely amazing, there was no other word to describe it. He had done all of this just to make Malfoy happy, and well it worked. He couldn't have been happier, not even if he was sitting at the table with someone else.

"How was work?" Harry asked casually.

"Well, instead of giving him the interview I sold it to him." Malfoy stated.

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't have sex with him, so I took his money." Malfoy laughed.

"Your boss wanted to have sex with you?" Harry said seriously.

"Yes, but only because he knows I slept with you." Malfoy laughed, but soon stopped when he caught the seriousness in Harry's eyes. "You know I didn't do it. I am all yours."

"I know; I just like to hear you say it." Harry smiled.

Once they were finished with dinner and Harry had paid the bill, they went back outside. This time, Malfoy noticed, that the Limo was gone.

"Where are we going?" Malfoy asked, taking Harry's hand in his.

"For a little walk, on top of the roof", answered Harry.

They had to climb four sets of stairs on the outside to reach the roof, and they were both out of breath as they reached their destination. Malfoy's jaw dropped open once more in surprise. There was a helicopter parked right in the center of the roof. A small driver waved frantically at them.

"Come on." Harry said brightly.

"A helicopter? That is brilliant Harry." Malfoy said completely astonished.

"That's not the surprise either, Malfoy." Harry laughed.

"What are you playing at, Harry?" He growled playfully.

"Just get on and take a ride with me." Harry replied as they both climbed into the small aircraft.

The loud roars of the propeller came to life as they began floating off into the nighttime sky. Neither of them said a word, because they couldn't hear each other over the loud rumbles of the helicopter. They were flying of Paris, and the sights were gorgeous from up in the sky. Malfoy had never experienced anything quite like this before. It was marvelous. Everything looked so small and tiny from way up top. He felt like he was on top of the world. Soon the propellers began to slow, and they felt the helicopter going lower and lower. They landed on what looked like another rooftop. Opening the door, Harry pulled Malfoy out and held him close as the wind from the aircraft about blew them away. The helicopter took off once more, disappearing into the sky.

"How do you suppose we get down, now?" Malfoy asked.

"That's not important right now." Harry responded, as he took Malfoy over to the edge of the building. "I brought you to show you something."

Malfoy's heart was palpitating faster than ever in his chest as he peered over the edge of the building. What he saw was one of the most beautiful sights ever. Where ever they were, Malfoy could see almost all of Paris, France. The whole city was lit up with bright lights and sparkling waters. He could see people down below walking about the city with their shopping bags. In the distance he could see the Eiffel Tower, and it too was lit up. The whole sight was breathtaking. Never before had he seen such beauty. Nor had he known it was around him all along. Being on that roof top alone with Harry and looking down on the rest of Paris, made Malfoy feel as if he owned the entire city. It was an incredible feeling that had overcome him and so he pulled Harry close and kissed him passionately. Harry returned the kiss eagerly, but soon broke apart. Malfoy took this opportunity to thank him.

"Harry, thank you for everything; this night has truly been more than amazing. I can't even put into words how I feel right now. You have showed me the true beauty of the world, and I never would have seen it if you hadn't opened my eyes. Everything about tonight was romantic yet peaceful. I am not good at expressing my feelings, but this is my thanks. I want you to know that I love you." Malfoy stammered nervously.

"Draco, I would do anything for you. This night was just to show you exactly how much I do love you, and you mean the world to me. I don't want to think about my life with out you in it. It just doesn't seem right." Harry responded.

"You said exactly what I was thinking, Harry." Malfoy replied.

"I've done a lot of thinking today Draco." Harry stated nervously as he held, Malfoy's hand in his with their eyes locked onto each other. "I want to tell you something. I love you more than life its self. I never thought it'd be possible for me to find someone who likes me for who I am and not what I am, someone who shares the same qualities as me. I never thought I'd meet someone as incredible as you. You take my breath away Draco Malfoy. Each time I look into those eyes, and know they are looking back at me, makes my heart beat just a little faster each time. Every time you touch me it sets my body ablaze with raw desire, making me crave your every kiss, every touch. You are my drug, Draco Malfoy and I am very addicted. Waking up with you in my arms makes me realize just how good life is, and how happy I am." He faltered for a quick moment, but regain composure. "I couldn't be happier with anyone else but you. I realized that today. There are over a billion people in this world, and you are the _only _one I want. You're the only one I want in my bed, the only one I want to kiss each night. You're the one I want to wake up to for the rest of my life. I know it hasn't been easy for us, but who said it would. Life is a journey and together we can overcome any trouble that life throws at us. We could be unstoppable together." He breathed once more.

Malfoy's heart was pounding so hard and loud that he was sure Harry could hear it, and his mind was racing with so many thoughts that they all became jumbled and messed up. His head was spinning as the butterfly sensation consumed his body once more. This was the most romantic thing and he did not want to ruin it. His palms were all sticky and sweaty and his nerves were quivering. He did not know what to expect, but he did know that he felt the exact same way about Harry.

"Draco, when I first met you, I thought you were drop dead gorgeous but arrogant at the time. After we shagged that night, my life changed and for the best, you showed me what it was like to live and feel normal emotions again. It was okay for me to feel something, and now life couldn't get any better than this. I will give you anything your heart desires, but since I can't give you the world, I will give you Paris, France. Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?" Harry asked as a sharp breath escaped his mouth.

Malfoy couldn't speak, couldn't think. He was completely flabbergasted, but he didn't falter or lose his composure on the outside. His eyes remained locked on Harry's and it felt like just for that very moment that time had stopped just for the two of them to savor the moment. Malfoy never wanted this moment to end, wishing they could stay on this roof top for eternity.

"YES! YES!" He screamed. "I will shout it from the rooftops. I WILL MARRY YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Malfoy jumped on Harry, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him passionately on the lips where they stood on a rooftop overlooking the entire city of Paris, France.


	19. XIX

Interview with a Rock Star

AN: Here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long, computer's not working right. This chapter is filled with hot, graphic sex, and I do mean graphic. I hope you guys enjoy. Remember all errors are mine! Thanks for all of your reviews. Don't forget to read and review!!

Interview with a Rock Star

Part XIX

Malfoy couldn't believe Harry had proposed to him, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. It was the most incredible feeling ever, knowing that Harry James Potter wanted Draco Malfoy to be his life partner. He had been completely overwhelmed by Harry's actions. He just had to say yes. There was no way Malfoy could say no to Harry, especially since he realized today that there was no one else in the world that he'd rather spend the rest of his life with. Harry was meant for Malfoy and Malfoy was meant for Harry. They were like peanut butter and jelly, two peas in a pod. They belonged together. Malfoy's arms latched onto Harry's neck as he hugged him tightly. He never wanted to let Harry go. Malfoy wanted to hold on to this moment forever. It was the most romantic night he had ever experienced in his whole life, and the proposal just made it seem like he was living inside a children's fairytale.

"Really?" Harry exclaimed, gripping Malfoy's waist tightly.

"Yes, I am serious!" Malfoy shouted loudly. "I will marry you!" He kissed his lips passionately.

"This is great!" Harry cried out, looking directly into Malfoy's eyes and seeing the excitement as he held him close.

"But there is one condition", said Malfoy backing away from Harry. "There is no way in hell I am wearing a fucking dress and neither are you!"

Harry burst out in laughter as he agreed that neither of them would be wearing a dress to their wedding. He pulled Malfoy close to him, and kissed him once more on the rooftop.

"How about going home?" Harry smirked as he nibbled on Malfoy's ear.

"Yes, I quite agree that if you don't get me off this roof I am going to shag you right here." Malfoy hissed, pressing his self into Harry.

From that said moment neither of the boys could remember getting down from the roof top and crawling into the backseat of the Limousine, where the lips practically latched to one another's and remained that way until they reached Harry's flat. Their bodies were already covered in a thin sheet of sweat under the heavy suits. Harry forced the door open and once they were inside, Harry ripped Malfoy's jacket from his body and tossed it onto the floor and crashed their lips together.

Releasing a deep breath, Malfoy pulled back from the kiss with a seductive gleam in his silver eyes.

"I love you Harry James Potter, and tonight I want to show you just how much I love you and how much you mean to me. Let's take things slow because you're definitely going to enjoy everything I have to offer. Now, let's go upstairs." Malfoy said, taking Harry's hand in his as he led him upstairs.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy. You have officially made me the happiest man in London." Harry responded.

"Tonight, I am going to love you like you should be loved." Malfoy said as he entered the bedroom and shut the door.

Wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, Malfoy pressed his lips lightly onto Harry's. He worked his tongue languidly within his mouth, showing him that he had no indication of rushing the night. Harry moaned into the kiss as Malfoy's tongue explored his mouth hungrily before creating a trail down to Harry's neck. He stopped just at his jaw bone, where he nibbled and sucked lightly as he gathered as much skin as he could between his lips, sucking hard, making sure to leave his mark. Another moan escaped Harry's lips as he fingers threaded through Malfoy's blonde tresses. Running his hands along the length of Harry's arms and shoulders, Malfoy slowly began to undo his tie as his eyes were fixated onto the other pair of emerald orbs, which were filled with love and desire. He pulled the silken material slowly from around his neck and letting it slip loosely from his fingers as it landed silently on the floor.

Harry gulped nervously. He and Malfoy had had sex over a thousand times, but for some reason tonight wasn't just sex. It was different. There were a lot of other emotions involved and it made it more personal and so much more intimate. He would give anything to be able to live in this moment forever, where everything seemed so perfect and flawless.

Malfoy's hands slowly began to unfasten the buttons on Harry's shirt, as he got down to the last few buttons his hand faltered as he realized that his nerves were now getting to him. Him and Harry had done this a million times, but tonight he was taking charge, but not in some wild animal sex act. This was about him showing Harry just how much he loved and appreciated him, something Malfoy had never done before. He had never mixed his emotions with his sex life. His heart was palpating rapidly in chest as he slid the shirt from Harry's body. Malfoy lowered Harry onto the bed as he crawled on top of him. He licked his lips and swept his tongue over Harry's gaping mouth where he took advantage of the opportunity and explored it hungrily, as if tasting it for the first time. The other man moaned appreciatively, trying not to move too much as his body was already alive and burning with desire and he really didn't want to perform like a horny teenager tonight. He closed his eyes and focused on the kiss, as he enjoyed the softness of Malfoy's tongue mingled with his.

Harry's hands fumbled with the buttons on Malfoy's shirt, as he caressed each inch of his abdomen. The shirt joined the other items of clothing on the floor. Both of them were naked from the waist up, and their hands were exploring each other as if it were the very first time. Harry arched his back slightly and ground against Malfoy unabashedly, as the blonde continued his oral southward journey. He moved his tongue in gentle rotations around Harry's nipple before he bit down on it, eliciting a deep groan from Harry as he squirmed underneath Malfoy, who did the same thing to the other nipple. By now the blonde had made his way down to Harry's navel, as he rolled it around the rim, moving in slow tantalizing circles, which resulted in more writhing and moaning from the other man. With his hand around Harry's hips, Malfoy slid to the floor on his knees and ground his face viciously into his crotch with his mouth grasping at the material-clad erection. This nearly sent Harry over the edge as he released a deep guttural groan, arching himself more into Malfoy.

Slowly Malfoy began to unfasten Harry's black trousers, as he placed feathery kisses along the rim. Malfoy was not only torturing Harry, but himself as well. His own cock was aching against his trousers, as he too needed release. The black fabric slid smoothly from Harry's legs as Malfoy tossed them into the heap of clothing. Malfoy placed feather light kisses on the inside of Harry's thighs as his hands rubbed around the base of his erection, making him moan loudly.

"Draco", he panted heavily, arching himself into the blonde.

"Fuck, you're so damn beautiful when you're like this." Malfoy responded as his lips swept over the tip of Harry's cock.

Running his fingers lightly and appreciatively over the shaft and savoring the small jolts and pitiful moans that he had elicited from Harry, Malfoy groaned as his own cock throbbed for the slightest touch. Licking his lips seductively, Malfoy massaged the skin of Harry's length pulling it taught before flicking his tongue across the tip, tasting the sticky clear fluid which seeped through, making Harry jolt and groan even louder; his fingers tightening in Malfoy's hair.

"Draco", Harry spat breathlessly, arching his hips into him, frantic for release.

"No, Harry, you can't come yet." Malfoy whispered.

"I can't hold on much longer." He groaned.

"Yes, you can."

Malfoy continued to trace circles around the head before running his tongue along the entire length of the underside, paying close attention to the little bit of loose flesh just under the shaft. He felt Harry's body jerk against him, moaning softly. The sounds that were coming from Harry's lips sent electric jolts straight to his cock, feeling the clear liquid coating his head and trousers. He couldn't drag this out much longer, or he would be the one losing his load first, and that was not the goal.

Harry moaned Malfoy's name softly as he slid his fingers through his hair, tugging fiercely as he ground his hips into his face. His whole body was quivering from all the pleasure, and he needed release soon. Slowly Malfoy took Harry into his mouth, lips and tongue sliding inch by inch until he had his entire cock in his mouth. He sucked lightly as he circled his hand around the base, jerking gingerly until he finally gained speed and fluidity. Malfoy could tell Harry couldn't hold on much longer by the way his mouth was rapidly filling with salty, sticky fluid and the way Harry's knees buckled against him. Slowly Malfoy removed his hand from the base and placed it between his thighs, rubbing softly then nestling between the warmth of his cheeks as his fingers pressed lightly against his entrance.

"Oh fuck, Draco!" Harry cried out, arching into him, tossing his head back.

Malfoy sucked harder, creating the perfect vacuum of erotic bliss as he gently burrowed his finger deeper into Harry's tight cocoon of heat, wiggling just a bit, causing him to cry out loudly and tug forcefully on Malfoy's hair as he felt his entire body trembling and shaking as he was on the brink of orgasm. That's when Malfoy slowly slid his mouth off of Harry's cock.

"DRACO!" Harry cried, completely shocked.

"Rollover", whispered Malfoy in his ear.

Harry didn't respond, but did exactly as Malfoy wished him to and then he felt the tip of Malfoy's leaking cock press lightly against his hole. His whole body shivered in delightful anticipation as his heart raced rapidly. He knew that he was on the verge of tossing his load, but he was enjoying this so much and he wasn't about to ruin it. Taking his hands Malfoy spread Harry's legs further apart as he forced the head inside. Feeling Harry's hot tightness envelop his erection was almost enough to send him over the edge, but he steadied himself as he eased the rest of his length inside of Harry.

"Fuck, Draco", groaned Harry, shifting his body as his hands grasped the silk sheets tightly.

"Harry", panted Malfoy as he started to thrust gingerly.

His cock was sliding in and back out repeatedly as he gained rhythm and speed. Harry's body jerked in response as he rolled his hips into Malfoy. The two men soon found synchronicity in their vigorous movements. Loud panting and moaning filled the air as Malfoy pumped his cock deep inside Harry continuously eliciting sounds of raw pleasure. Their mind and body were soon spiraling into an intoxicating state of erotic bliss as both of their bodies were trembling with the need for release. Slipping his hand under Harry, Malfoy grabbed his severe erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Harry released loud guttural groans as his fingers tightened around the silken sheets. Malfoy put his entire heart into pleasuring Harry; he wanted him to enjoy this night.

With his hands on Harry's hips, Malfoy held him in place as he lost all control and began pummeling into him wildly. With his eyes clenched shut and his fingers wrapped tightly around the sheets Harry let out a loud cry of Malfoy's name as his orgasm ripped through his body, spilling his contents over Malfoy's hands and the bed. The feeling of Harry's body shuddering with delightful release under his sent Malfoy over the edge as well. His orgasm rocked through his body like an earthquake as his own cum shot deep inside of Harry.

Both of them remained perfectly still, with Malfoy still inside of Harry for a few minutes, until he carefully pulled his flaccid member out. They were both covered in sweat as the collapsed onto the bed in each other's arms.

"Fuck Malfoy, that was the best sex I have ever had, and I do mean ever!" Harry said kissing his lips lightly.

"It was amazing." Malfoy agreed, smirking.

"I am glad it is you I decided to spend the rest of my life with. You make me feel so damn good Draco."

"Yes, same here. I never thought that I would actually find someone who was worthy enough to have me, but now I found someone who I should be honored to be engaged to." Malfoy explained.

"I can't believe it, Malfoy. We are going to get married!" Harry exclaimed, squeezing his hand tightly.

"I know! It's such a huge commitment, but I am ready to make that commitment with you Harry. I am going to dedicate myself to you." Malfoy said seriously.

"As I am going to do the same for you, Draco; you mean the world to me, and I want to make sure you're happy."

"I am always going to be happy as long as I am with you." He smiled.

"When are we getting married?" Malfoy asked.

"I haven't made any plans yet, except that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Harry said.

"I don't want a big elaborate wedding, just the important people, if that is okay with you." Malfoy stated.

"That is more than fine." Harry smiled.

"Where is it going to happen?" Malfoy asked curiously as his heart raced with excitement. "We also need to contact our friends and decide who is going to be in the wedding party and where we are going to have the rehearsal dinner. There is the catering too. I am not going to be cheap about the food. Don't forget about the outfits for the wedding party, we need to get them fitted, as well as our tuxes."

"Draco, are you sure you don't want to be the bride? Because you're sure acting like one right now; calm down, love. Everything's going to work out just fine. It's not like the wedding is tomorrow." Harry reassured him.

Malfoy released a deep breath that he didn't even know he was holding until Harry placed his arm on his shoulder. He was so excited about his own wedding and he just wanted everything to be perfect. There was so much planning and coordinating to do that he didn't want to forget anything. Everything was important for a wedding, his wedding.

"Relax, Draco, we will start planning things first thing in the morning, but right now I am knackered. You wore me out." Harry smiled.

"Very well, I am quite exhausted myself." He responded.

They kissed each other softly on the lips and Malfoy cuddled into Harry, draping his arm over his waist as they both fell asleep.

The sound of heavy rain and loud thunder booms woke Harry. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced over at the clock. It was ten in the morning so he decided to get up and put some coffee on and fix some breakfast for him and Malfoy. A wide smile crept onto his face as he thought about last night. It had turned out to be the best night in his life; everything went so well and smoothly. He hoped that spending his life with Malfoy that most of the days were like that. This was it. He was finally settling down to the man he truly loved. There was no one else out there for him, and Harry was completely sure of that. He couldn't imagine his life without Draco Malfoy in it. Things would not be the same. He happily made a batch of pancakes for the two of them.

Just when everything was ready, Malfoy came strolling through with a pair of boxers hanging loosely on his hips. His blonde hair was all tousled and mussed. Harry noted that this was probably the first time he had seen Malfoy's hair so out of place, and he couldn't help but find it extremely sexy.

"Morning love", Harry said happily.

"Do you have to be so cheery?" Malfoy yawned and took a seat at the table.

"I made you breakfast." Harry smiled as he set the plate of pancakes and the cup of coffee in front of Malfoy.

"Now, I know why I decided to marry you. You have me breakfast waiting when I get up, and your damn good in the sack, plus your bloody gorgeous." Malfoy joked. "And because I love you."

"Be glad I love you back, Draco. I don't think anyone could put up with your pompous attitude." Harry laughed.

Malfoy huffed playfully but continued eating his breakfast.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Malfoy asked.

"We could sit at home and work on wedding plans." Harry answered.

"That sounds like a good idea." Malfoy smirked, as he took his last bite of pancakes.

Harry watched intensely as Malfoy's tongue darted out and scooped up a drop of syrup on his lips. The action was innocent, but the effect made Harry's cock twitch and he shifted slightly in his seat.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Malfoy asked.

"You and you're tongue", he hissed.

"All I did was lick up the syrup on my lips." Malfoy said, repeating the gesture, only this time more erotically.

"Would you quit?" Harry said.

"Why does it bother you?" Malfoy rolled his tongue around his lips slowly, making sure his eyes were locked onto Harry's.

"No, I am going to ignore you." Harry said as he got up from the table, picking up their plates and cups and going to the sink.

Malfoy crept up behind him, nibbling on his neck slightly. Harry released a deep breath and pretended not to be effected by Malfoy's actions. Then Malfoy pressed himself firmly against Harry, rubbing his erection against his arse.

"Oh god", moaned Harry as his hands faltered with the cup.

Malfoy's hands wrapped around his stomach and slowly rubbed at the bulge in his boxers. Another soft groan escaped Harry's lips.

"See you can't ignore me, Harry." Malfoy spat as his teeth tugged on his ear lobe.

"Not with you trying to molest me every chance you get." He teased.

Malfoy's hand tightened around his erection, squeezing it lightly. Harry rolled his hips into Malfoy, wanting more.

"But you want it." The blonde whispered, as rubbed his erection against Harry's arse once more.

"Sod it all." Harry groaned as he turned around and crashed his lips onto Malfoy's. Their tongues immediately began fighting viciously as they explored each other's mouths.

"Get on the table." Harry growled, as his mouth grasped at his pale skin, sucking at it harshly.

As soon as Malfoy was on the table Harry yanked his black boxers from his body and threw them in the floor and spread his legs wide. Slowly he began placing heated kiss on his thighs as his hands ran up and down his length, massaging it lightly. Harry swept his tongue across the slit, lapping at the pre-cum which had seeped through. Malfoy let out a hiss of pleasure as his body jerked in response.

"You like that?" Harry said huskily, as his hands caressed his thighs.

"Yes", he mumbled.

Harry placed his mouth just over the head of Malfoy's cock and sucked lightly, his hand now pressing at his entrance. He lay back on the table, allowing Harry complete access to his tiny hole as he carefully inserted one finger inside of him. A low groan escaped Malfoy as he arched himself into Harry, wanting, needing more. His lips slowly slid down Malfoy's length, until he had its entirety in his mouth. He then inserted another digit inside of Malfoy, eliciting another soft moan. His mouth sliding up and down his shaft with such dedicated vigorousness that it made Malfoy thrust his hips into Harry's face as his fingers became tangled in his nest.

Harry wiggled and pumped his fingers in and out of his entrance at the same speed his mouth moved up and down his cock, sucking now harder and more forceful, eager to taste Malfoy's release. His hands grasped Harry's head tightly as he ground his cock into Harry's face unabashedly as he lost himself in a state of heavenly face. Harry's continued wriggling and pumping his fingers inside of Malfoy as he sucked fiercely on his cock, making him moan and groan. He tugged forcefully on his head, arching himself into Harry as he felt his orgasm tear through his body. Harry sucked hard, until he managed to get every last drop from Malfoy's trembling body.

"Damn, that was good." Malfoy panted. "It is one hell of a way to start the morning."

"Now, that's what you get for teasing me with your tongue." Harry laughed, licking his lips.

"I hope we spend the rest of our lives like this." Malfoy smiled.

"I do hope you're not marrying me just because the sex is great." Harry smirked.

"Yes, Potter, that is the only reason I have decided to marry you." He snarled. "But the main reason I have decided to marry you is because I love you."

"I love you too, Malfoy." Harry replied, hugging him tightly.

"Now I am going to go shower, and after that we are going to talk wedding talk." Harry smiled and walked off.

Malfoy sunk into the leather couch with a wide grin on his face. He couldn't be happier with his life at the moment. He had the perfect boyfriend who he truly loved. It had always been hard for him to give his heart to someone, but now that he did he doesn't regret a single part of it. He really loved Harry, not for the sex, but because he treated him like a person, and he cared about Malfoy's feelings and emotions. Malfoy looked back on his life before he met Harry and when he idolized him as a rock star. Never did he think that he would be engaged to him. Everything seemed so surreal that it scared him because life was going so well for him he didn't want to wake up and it all turn out to be a dream. But right now, his reality was better than any dream he had ever had. He really felt like he was living in a children's fairytale storybook.

About twenty minutes later, Harry emerged from the bedroom in a pair of dark denim jeans and a black wife-beater with his hair all wet and spiky. Malfoy just looked at him, and he was completely gorgeous and dripping sex. He just wanted to attack Harry, right there on the couch and have his way with him.

"Took you long enough, what did you do?" Malfoy joked.

"I wanked off to the thoughts of you in a bridal dress." Harry laughed.

"I am not wearing a dress!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Well then, quit acting like an overdramatic bride."

"I am not overdramatic. I just want everything to be perfect for our wedding." Malfoy stated clearly.

"Don't worry, love. I will make sure everything's perfect." Harry reassured him, wrapping his arm around Malfoy and pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

"There is just so much we got to do." Malfoy stressed.

"We'll take care of it."

"In fact, let's get some pen and paper and start planning this thing." Harry smiled.

"Thank you", Malfoy said with a smile.

"I promise you that our wedding will be nothing short of perfect." Harry said softly.

"Now let's begin planning this wedding." Malfoy said.

"Yes, because it's going to be happening soon."


End file.
